In Sunshine or in Shadow
by Sweetylove30
Summary: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?
1. Prélude

**Salut à tous.**

**Je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cours, mais je voulais vous poster celle-ci.**

**Je tiens à préciser que cette fic pourrait être difficile à lire pour certaine personne, car il est question de maladie. Donc, si vous ne vous sentez pas le courage de poursuivre, je ne vous en voudrais pas.**

**Voici quelques informations sur la fic.**

**Auteur: Sweetylove30**

**Titre: In Sunshine or in Shadow**

**Genre: Drame**

**Rating: T, à cause du thème**

**Personnages: tous le monde est présent, mais plus particulièrement Jane et Lisbon.**

**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensez Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**

* * *

**Prélude**

* * *

Jane se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans l'appartement de Lisbon, le petit carnet dans les mains. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le lire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, il n'avait qu'une envie, savoir ce que Lisbon y avait écrit. La photo collée sur la couverture lui avait donné le sourire, mais aussi des larmes. Il passa ses doigts sur le visage souriant de Lisbon, cette femme qui avait tant souffert dans sa vie et qui souffrait encore, cette femme qui avait gardé toute sa souffrance pour elle en croyant qu'il ne savait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, du moins presque rien. Il savait maintenant, il lui avait fallut du temps, mais il savait et il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit, pourquoi avoir gardé tout ça pour elle pendant si longtemps ?

Mais le temps n'était pas aux reproches ou aux questions. Lisbon avait besoin de lui maintenant et il serait là pour elle. Il remis sa lecture à plus tard, pour le moment son amie avait besoin de lui. Il se releva, pris le sac qu'il avait préparé pour elle et sortit de l'appartement, emportant le carnet avec lui. Il jeta un dernier regard sur cet endroit où il était venu si souvent par le passé, cet endroit où Lisbon ne laissait venir personne, sauf lui. Il était un privilégié, il ne savait et il en était honoré. Il ferma ensuite la porte et rejoignit sa voiture avant de partir pour l'hôpital.

* * *

**Voilà pour l'aperçu de cette fic. J'espère vous retrouver nombreux.**

**Je serais heureuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire qui n'a pas été facile à écrire.**

**Je tenterais de poster aussi régulièrement que possible.**

_**Sweety 10/10/12**_


	2. Chapitre 0: Prologue

**Coucou chers lecteurs.**

**Je suis contente de voir que malgré le sujet difficile de cette fic j'ai quand même quelques commentaires. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de lire si vous ne supportez pas, je comprendrais. Alors voici le prologue, très court également, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus long.**

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_**Sweety**_

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Lisbon était assise sur sa chaise, chez le médecin qui était parti depuis quelques minutes déjà, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors c'était vrai, ça arrivait vraiment et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté depuis des années, ce que chaque flic craignait du jour où il s'engageait lui arrivait finalement et elle avait peur. Elle, Teresa Lisbon avait peur. Elle savait bien qu'un jour elle allait mourir, mais elle avait pensé que ce serait sur le terrain, une arrestation qui tourne mal, pas comme ça, pas si sournoisement. Elle ne savait pas comment digérer la nouvelle et pire encore, elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à ses collègues, comment l'annoncer à Jane. Le pauvre aurait du mal à s'en remettre, il avait déjà tant perdu que de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un serait difficile.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Le lui cacher, lui refuser la vérité ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle n'aimerait pas qu'on lui cache une chose si importante. Elle se leva donc, pris ses affaires, remercia le médecin et rejoignit sa voiture sur le parking. Elle s'installa derrière le volant et laissa tomber sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux. Comment devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait plus et elle avait peur car jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé. Teresa Lisbon avait toujours le contrôle sur tout, c'était une règle qu'elle s'était imposée lorsqu'elle était enfant, de toujours avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait plus, aujourd'hui, son corps décidait d'agir selon sa bonne volonté. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à elle ? Pourquoi ?

Un coup sur la vitre la sortit de ses sombres pensées et elle releva la tête pour voir arriver l'infirmière qui avait été si aimable avec elle. Elle baissa la vitre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-" Il y a un problème ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Oh non, mais vous avez oublié votre téléphone à l'accueil."

-" Oh, merci."

L'infirmière tendit son téléphone à Lisbon qui le pris puis elle s'éloigna, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire compatissant. Encore une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, la pitié des gens, la compassion à cause de son état. Si jamais elle en parlait à ses collègues, alors ils auraient la même réaction, ils seraient compatissant avec elle, ils auraient pitié d'elle et alors elle perdrait ce qu'elle avait si durement travaillé pour avoir, le respect dût à son poste. Sa décision était prise, elle ne dirait rien, peut-être qu'un miracle la sauverait, peut-être que la médecine la sauverait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle leur dirait, mais pas tout de suite. Elle se sentait encore bien, rien ne pouvait laisser paraître qu'elle était malade.

Lisbon démarra sa voiture et rentra chez elle, la journée était loin d'être finie et elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle range son appartement, c'était une chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était anxieuse, ce qui était exactement le cas en ce moment. La seule chose qu'elle espérait était que Jane ne vienne pas la voir aujourd'hui, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il verrait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher. Plus tard elle y arriverait, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle fit la route par automatisme, ne faisant même pas attention à sa conduite et ce fut un miracle qu'elle arrive entière chez elle. Une fois la voiture garée devant le bâtiment, la jeune femme en sortit pour vite s'engouffrer en sécurité dans son appartement. Elle salua rapidement la vieille madame Stuart de l'appartement d'à coté et s'enferma. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Toute la matinée elle avait tenté de les retenir, mais à présent elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle, la forte et courageuse Teresa Lisbon se laissait aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, car justement ce dernier avait décidé de tomber malade.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva et se décida à se mettre au travail. Ce serait la seule façon de ne plus y penser, la seule façon d'oublier pour un temps ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'activa donc à ranger les cartons qui traînaient là depuis trop longtemps déjà, même si cela ne servirait peut-être à rien, c'était un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit. Mais en passant devant une étagère, elle tomba sur ce cadre qu'elle gardait bien caché derrière les autres, ce cadre contenant une photo qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur. Elle la pris entre ses mains et admira un instant le visage de l'homme devant ses yeux, celui qu'elle prétendait agaçant, intenable et le pire qu'elle connaisse, mais qui au fond d'elle était celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Une photo de Jane et elle prise quelques mois plus tôt lors d'une sortie entre collègues.

Elle sortit la photo du cadre et se mis à la recherche d'un carnet qu'elle trouva vite dans un autre carton. C'était son ancien journal, celui qu'elle avait tenu étant enfant. Elle glissa la photo à l'intérieur et commença à écrire, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ses peurs, ses joies, son amour pour Jane. Il ne lirait jamais ces mots, mais elle voulait les mettre sur papier afin qu'un jour quelqu'un sache à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle voulait qu'on se souvienne d'elle lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là, lorsque la maladie aurait gagné sur elle.

Lisbon rangea ensuite le carnet dans sa chambre, dans un endroit où elle savait que personne ne trouverait, pas même Jane si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de fouiller un jour chez elle. Après ça, la journée ayant déjà bien avancé, elle se décida à aller se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien pour oublier sa peine et sa peur et pour se forger ce masque qu'elle porterait pour les mois à venir. Ce masque qui lui servirait à tromper tout le monde, et en particulier Jane. Jamais il ne découvrirait la vérité, jamais.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**La suite sera en ligne le plus tôt possible et j'espère avoir encore des lecteurs à ce moment là.**

**Bon week-end à tous.**

_**Sweety 12/10/12**_


	3. Chapter 1

**Salut les amis.**

**Je sais que je devais poster Mardi, mais une de mes amie que je n'avais pas vu depuis 3 ans était là et repartait Mercredi pour la Finlande, je suis donc allé la voir.**

**Merci encore pour les commentaires sur le Prologue. C'est vrai que cette fic est difficile à lire, le sujet est sensible et le fait davit des commentaires me touche beaucoup.**

**Ici donc le chapitre 1. Je posterais la suite normalement Samedi.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sweety**

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Lisbon arriva la première au bureau et en fut soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas devoir affronter tout de suite les regards et les questions de ses collègues sur son absence de la veille, la raison donné n'ayant pas été très valable. Elle savait que Jane n'y avait pas cru une seconde, qu'il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais pour une fois il avait gardé le silence, ce qui intriguait autant qu'effrayait Lisbon. Si le mentaliste agissait ainsi, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il commence à fouiller dans sa vie, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait par le passé, et qu'il finisse par découvrir la vérité, chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas, du moins pas pour le moment. Elle voulait attendre encore un peu avant de lâcher la bombe.

Lisbon posa son sac sur son canapé, ainsi que sa veste avant de prendre place derrière son bureau, allumant son ordinateur. Elle consulta ses mails d'un œil distrait, pas vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait. Mais son regard tomba sur un mail de son médecin qu'elle ouvrit avec hésitation. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir, ce ne serait pas pire que d'apprendre pour la maladie, mais elle avait peur tout de même. Elle parcouru donc le message et son cœur se serra une fois qu'elle eu fini. C'Était simplement des informations sur le traitement qu'elle allait suivre, les divers rendez-vous auxquels elle devrait se rendre dans les mois à venir, un planning complet et détaillé.

La jeune femme laissa ses pensées revenir à sa jeunesse, à cette époque où elle avait vu sa meilleure amie mourir de cette horrible maladie. Elle se souvenait encore de la peine qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Sofia lui avait apprit la nouvelle, la colère qu'elle avait ressentit contre le monde entier pour que ce soit cette jeune fille si douce, si gentille, qui souffre ainsi. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle et la jeune Teresa avait décidé d'en faire autant. Elle avait été son rock, elle l'avait soutenue, l'avait accompagné à tout ses rendez-vous, lui avait tenue la main dans les moments difficiles. Elle avait été son épaule pour pleurer, l'oreille pour écoute, les bras pour consoler. Et lorsque le jour était arrivé, elle avait été l'amie pour accompagner, aussi difficile que cela ait été. Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait elle-même face à cette situation, mais elle était seule.

Comment pourrait-elle imposer tout ceci à ses proches alors qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à le supporter elle-même? Comment pourrait-elle leur demander de l'accompagner, de lui tenir la main, de la consoler? C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas leur imposer une telle souffrance et tant de peine. Elle préférait être seule dans cette aventure dont elle connaissait déjà l'issue. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas, que la maladie avait gagné bien trop de terrain pour qu'il en soit autrement et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Son corps lui avait soufflé depuis longtemps déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il était bien plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, elle avait préféré ne pas y penser, faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Et maintenant elle devait en payer le prix. Elle aurait du l'écouter plus tôt, elle aurait du faire plus attention à sa santé et aller voir le médecin lorsqu'elle s'était sentit plus faible.

La jeune femme releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans l'open space et vit Cho arriver. Il s'installa à son bureau sans un mot, ne prêtant pas grande attention à sa patronne qu'il avait pourtant vu, et Lisbon en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, pas pour le moment. Elle avait encore besoin d'un moment pour se recomposer, pour trouver un moyen de chasser sa peine pour ne pas inquiéter ses collègues qui le seraient certainement, surtout Van Pelt. La jeune rouquine était bien trop sensible et elle sentait toujours lorsque Lisbon n'allait pas bien, quelque chose que la brunette avait du mal à comprendre. Comment faisait-elle pour le savoir? Comment arrivait-elle à lire en elle? On aurait dit Jane et Lisbon savait que si Grace se doutait de quelque chose, alors il en serait de même pour Jane.

Et en parlant du loup, Jane entra à son tour dans l'open space, un large sourire sur le visage et il se tourna tout de suite vers le bureau de Lisbon dont le cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Oh non, il ne devait pas venir maintenant, pas encore, elle n'était pas prête à le voir maintenant. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la porte s'ouvrit sur son consultant qui alla s'installer sur le canapé blanc, repoussant le sac et la veste de Lisbon. Une fois allongé, il releva la tête vers elle et son sourire se fana. Il se redressa sur sin coude, fixant toujours sa patronne avec des yeux inquiets.

-" Vous allez bien Lisbon?" S'enquit-il.

-" Par… Parfaitement bien Jane," lui répondit-elle d'une voix peu certaine. " Et vous?"

-" Ne changez pas de sujet Lisbon, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, vous pouvez me le dire vous savez."

-" Je vais bien et j'ai du travail," s'énerva-t-elle contre elle-même plus que contre lui.

-" Pas la peine de s'énerver Lisbon, je m'inquiète, c'est tout," souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux, avant de les relever de nouveau vers elle. " Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là, ne l'oubliez pas."

-" Je… merci Jane, mais je vais bien."

-" D'accord, je vous laisse Lisbon."

Le mentaliste se leva du canapé et s'approcha de la porte, mais avant de sortir, il adressa un dernier regard à la jeune femme qu'il sentit mal à l'aise, triste et en colère. Il savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, et qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne. Il savait aussi que s'il cherchait à la forcer, alors elle se renfermerait encore plus et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il lui laisserait du temps, tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin et il serait là lorsqu'elle se tournerait vers lui. Un dernier sourire et il sortit, la laissant enfin seule. Il referma la porte tristement, sa bonne humeur avait disparut au moment où il avait vu sa patronne.

Jane alla dans la petite cuisine se faire un thé, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose et ne voyait que ça qui pourrait l'aider. Le thé avait toujours été un bon remède lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, lorsqu'il se sentait triste ou lorsqu'il avait une dispute avec Lisbon. Ce qui le rendait le plus triste était de voir la jeune femme si triste elle-même, comme si elle venait de recevoir la plus mauvaise nouvelle de sa vie. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais il finirait par le savoir, il ne la laisserait pas ainsi, il ne le pouvait pas.

**- oooo -**

Toujours seule dans son bureau, Lisbon tentait de ne plus penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait en remplissant tout ses rapports en retard. Cela faisait à présent plus de deux heures qu'elle travaillait ainsi, aucune nouvelle affaire n'étant venue la déranger, ce qu'elle commençait à regretter d'ailleurs. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir quelque chose pour occuper ses pensées, quelque chose qui pourrait l'éloigner de sa peine. Mais non, à croire que tous les tueurs étaient en congés aujourd'hui, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit, pour pouvoir sortir de ce bureau et aller sur le terrain.

Elle avait observé ses collègues à travers la vitre de sa porte, les voyant sourire et rire. Elle les enviait tant, de pouvoir s'amuser comme eux avec les tours de magies de Jane, oublier tout ses souci rien que l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, qu'elle se laisserait bien vite submerger par tout ça, par ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment et qu'elle devait garder pour elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas gâcher la joie et la bonne humeur de ses collègues.

Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha par habitude, son regard ne lâchant pas son consultant dont le sourire lui réchauffait le cœur.

-" Lisbon," répondit-elle, " oui… où ça?… bien, on arrive."

La jeune femme reposa le combiné et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Une affaire, enfin, elle allait pouvoir sortir d'ici. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre ses collègues qui se trouvaient toujours autour de Jane.

-" On a une affaire," leur dit-elle, " un meurtre dans une petite ville au sud de Sacramento."

-" Oh chouette, une nouvelle affaire," s'enthousiasma Jane.

-" Jane, tu ne devrais pas te réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un," le gronda Van Pelt.

-" Mais enfin c'est notre travail alors pourquoi ne pas me réjouir?" Bouda le mentaliste.

-" Assez joué Jane, on a du travail," intervint Lisbon. " Van Pelt, je veux que tu reste ici et que tu fasses des recherches sur Chloé Gibbs, ses amis, sa famille, son travail, tout ce que tu pourras trouver."

-" Bien patron."

-" Cho et Rigsby, vous allez sur la scène de crime, voyez avec la police scientifique ce que vous pourrez trouver sur la victime."

-" On est partit," lança le grand brun en prenant ses affaires.

-" Et moi?" demanda le blond et se levant.

-" Vous venez avec moi chez le mari de Chloé," lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, le mentaliste sur les talons.

Le duo pénétra dans la cabine et, au moment où les portes se refermèrent, Lisbon se sentit mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec son consultant. Allait-il encore tenter de lui poser de nouveau la question sur sa santé ou allait-il lui fiche la paix et se contenter de faire son travail? Elle regretta de ne pas être partit avec Jane plutôt qu'avec Cho ou Rigsby, Van Pelt aussi aurait fait l'affaire, quoi que. Van Pelt aussi lui aurait posé des questions, moins que Jane mais tout de même.

Lisbon tenta de penser à autre chose, de s'occuper l'esprit avec la nouvelle affaire, mais un mouvement un peu brusque mouvement de l'ascenseur lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle chercha à se rattraper mais ne trouva rien et ce fut les bras de Jane qui l'empêchèrent de tomber sur le sol. Il ne la lâcha pas tout de suite, remarquant qu'elle était pale et semblait vraiment fatiguée. Mais Lisbon se dégagea bien vite avant qu'il ne voit à quel point elle était vraiment mal. Elle lui tourna le dos mais Jane mit une main sur son épaule et la fit se tourner vers lui. Elle se retrouva donc face à Jane, mais elle baissa la tête, refusant de croiser son regard. Jane plaça donc sa main sur son menton et lui fit relever les yeux.

-" Que se passe-t-il Lisbon?" lui demanda-t-il doucement. " Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien, alors dites moi ce qui ne va pas."

-" Jane, je vais bien," lui répondit-elle, " alors s'il vous plait, cessez donc avec vos questions."

-" Arrêtez de me mentir Lisbon et dites moi la vérité," força-t-il en tentant de calmer sa voix.

-" Jane, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas en parler."

-" Je sais mais… je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi, je n'aime pas vous voir faible, fatiguée et malade."

-" Je ne suis pas malade je…"

-" Vous êtes malade et il n'y a pas de honte à ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Lisbon garda le silence, elle ne voulait pas lui dire, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Mais l'insistance de Jane, son inquiétude pour elle. Comment garder le silence face à son regard si triste? Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui mentir encore longtemps, c'était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle ne pouvait lui dire, ce serait encore pire. Mais s'il le découvrait par lui-même, qu'en serait-il? Il lui en voudrait, c'est certain. Alors elle trouva la solution, pas la vérité, mais de quoi calmer un peu son inquiétude.

Lisbon se tourna de nouveau vers le mentaliste, inspira profondément avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Pourvu qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, pourvu qu'il croie à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-" J'ai eu un malaise la semaine dernière, vous vous en souvenez?" Commença-t-elle et Jane hocha la tête. " Je suis allée voir le médecin et il m'a dit que j'étais un peu surmenée."

-" Un peu seulement?" Tenta Jane pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-" Bon disons beaucoup," admit-elle. " Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a conseillé de me reposer et que bientôt tout irait mieux."

-" Alors c'est tout? Il n'y a rien de plus?"

-" C'est tout."

Elle se sentait mal de lui mentir ainsi en le regardant droit dans les yeux et elle eut peur un instant qu'il devine son mensonge. Mais si tel était le cas, il n'en laissa rien paraitre, il lui fit simplement un tendre sourire et lui relâcha la main qu'il avait pris durant leur échange. Il semblait satisfait de sa réponse et elle souffla de soulagement. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lisbon où ils montèrent sans un mot.

**- oooo -**

Dans la voiture qui les amenait à la scène de crime, Cho et Rigsby aussi se posaient des questions sur Lisbon. Ils avaient tout les deux remarqué que leur patronne se comportait de façon étrange ces dernier temps, elle était plus distante avec eux, ne venait plus le soir lorsqu'ils sortaient boire un verre. De plus, elle semblait bien plus fatiguée que d'habitude, plus pale. Ils n'aimaient pas la voir ainsi, elle n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient connus des années plus tôt.

Rigsby se tourna vers son collègue, voulant savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

-" Tu ne trouve pas que Lisbon n'est plus pareille depuis quelque temps?"

-" Elle est fatiguée," lui répondit-il.

-" Mais elle ne sort plus avec nous, elle rentre tout de suite chez elle alors qu'avant elle restait toujours pour remplir ses rapports. Je la trouve bizarre."

-" C'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus la même depuis son malaise la semaine dernière," admit l'asiatique.

-" Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit malade."

Les mots de Rigsby résonnèrent dans la tête de l'homme qui se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas vraiment malade. Il était vrai que Lisbon n'était plus la même et il s'en inquiétait, mais elle était sa patronne et il ne se voyait pas aller lui poser la question, c'était trop personnel. Il décida de ne plus y penser et de se concentrer sur l'enquête.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la scène de crime et se mirent immédiatement au travail. Ils trouvèrent le sheriff prés du corps et commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur la victime, si quelqu'un avait vu ou entendu quelque chose, mais bien entendu personne ne savait quoi que ce soit. Chloé avait été trouvée par un promeneur tôt dans la matinée, il avait contacté la police qui était venu tout de suite. Mais en découvrant l'identité de la jeune femme, la police avait préféré faire appel au CBI, Chloé étant la belle fille d'un avocat très réputé dans la région.

Rien ne lui avait été volé, elle portait encore tout ses bijoux, son sac à main se trouvait toujours à son bras, elle avait tout ses vêtements ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas été abusée sexuellement, ou du moins pas en apparence. Il ne manquait plus que le rapport du médecin légiste pour le confirmer mais Cho avait déjà une idée de la raison du meurtre, il ne manquait plus que de trouver des suspects, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir car il semblait que ce soit un crime passionnel.

Les deux agents restèrent jusqu'à ce que la police scientifique ait fini avec le corps et qu'il soit emmené à la morgue puis ils retournèrent au bureau. Ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait, il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre le rapport d'autopsie pour confirmer les doutes de l'asiatique. Jane et Lisbon devaient encore être avec le mari de la jeune femme, il faudrait donc attendre qu'ils rentrent pour en savoir plus sur elle.

Une fois au bureau, les deux agents trouvèrent Van Pelt devant son ordinateur, comme lorsqu'ils étaient partit. Elle releva la tête en les voyant arriver et leur sourit en se levant. Elle leur fit savoir qu'elle avait eu Lisbon au téléphone au sujet du mari de la victime et de ce qu'il avait pu leur apprendre.

-" J'ai du nouveau sur Chloé Gibbs, elle avait un prétendant avant son mariage, un certain Matthew Olsen."

-" Tu as fait des recherches sur lui?" demanda Cho.

-" Oui, c'est un ancien camarade du lycée qui n'a pas vraiment réussis dans la vie, arrêté plusieurs fois pour vols à l'étalage puis plus tard pour vol à main armé."

-" Pas brillant comme vie," commenta Rigsby.

-" Il est revenu dans la vie de Chloé il y a quelques mois en tentant de la courtiser, mais elle venait d'épouser Jordan Gibbs. D'après ce que je sais il a été très insistant mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. J'ai eu le patron au téléphone et le mari lui a dit qu'ils avaient du faire appel à son beau-père pour obtenir une injonction, il n'avait pas le droit de les approcher à moins d'un kilomètre."

-" Mais il n'a pas voulu écouter je suppose," lança Rigsby en prenant place derrière son bureau.

-" Non, le mari a dit qu'il est revenu il y a une semaine et qu'il les a menacé si Chloé n'allait pas avec lui."

-" Où est-il maintenant?" demanda Cho.

-" Personne n'a de nouvelles de lui depuis ce jour-là."

-" Bien, continu de chercher."

Van Pelt se remit au travail, tentant de retrouver la trace de ce Matthew Olsen pendant que ses collègues relisaient les rapports préliminaires de la scientifique. Les trois agents savaient que cette affaire serait vite réglé et pas besoin d'être Jane pour savoir ça. Chloé avait été tuée par son ancien prétendant qui à présent se cachait. Il suffisait juste de le retrouver et de laisser faire Jane pour le reste.

**- oooo -**

Jane et Lisbon étaient sur le chemin du retour après avoir parlé avec le mari de Chloé Gibbs. L'homme avait été effondré d'apprendre pour sa femme, mais il avait été très coopératif et cela les avait bien aidé, mais Lisbon était plus que silencieuse sur le chemin du retour. La jeune femme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison des Gibbs, en réalité depuis que ce dernier avait évoqué la maladie de sa femme, son combat et à quel point ils avaient été heureux d'apprendre que tout était fini, qu'elle était enfin guérie. Cela avait semblait faire mal à Lisbon et il l'avait vu essuyer une larme furtive mais avait feint de ne rien voir, il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser, pas aujourd'hui.

A présent ils étaient tous les deux sur le trajet en direction du CBI et Lisbon ne parlait toujours pas, se contentant de fixer la route, les mains crispées sur le volant et refusant de croiser le regard du mentaliste. Il se doutait que le sujet de la maladie était sensible pour elle, peut-être qu'un membre de sa famille ou un ami avait un jour été malade, ou peut-être même en ce moment, et cela rendait Lisbon triste et en colère de savoir qu'une femme s'en était sortie et par la personne à qui elle tenait. Il essayait de voir toutes les possibilités qui pourraient expliquer son comportement qui était plus qu'inhabituel.

Mais il ne voyait pas, l'idée que ce soit un membre de sa famille, il n'y croyait pas. Alors une amie? C'était certainement ça, mais comment aborder le sujet sans qu'elle ne se renferme encore plus? Là était la partie la plus délicate de l'histoire. Jane connaissait assez Lisbon pour savoir qu'elle ne parlerait pas facilement, qu'elle se renfermerait aussitôt qu'il aborderait le sujet. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, il ne pouvait pas la voir triste comme ça et ne rien faire pour l'aider. Il savait que parler lui ferait du bien, peut-être pas au début, mais au final elle se rendrait compte qu'elle irait mieux.

-" Je vous trouve bien silencieuse Lisbon," lança-t-il.

-" C'est que je n'ai rien à dire," lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

-" Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être si méchante avec moi, surtout qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai rien fait de mal," se plaignit le mentaliste, faussement touché par le ton de sa collègue.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui avec un regard plus doux et coupable et cela fit mal au cœur de Jane, elle ne semblait même plus comprendre ses plaisanteries, c'est que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Il incita la jeune femme à s'arrêter sur le bas coté afin de pouvoir parler, ce qu'elle fit après une légère hésitation, à son plus grand étonnement. Lisbon n'était jamais aussi conciliante.

-" Dites moi tout Lisbon," souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

-" C'est… quand Mr Gibbs a parlé de la maladie de sa femme… ça m'a rappelé mon amie Sofia," commença-t-elle, " nous avions quinze ans à l'époque et elle est tombée malade."

-" Elle ne s'en ait pas sortit n'est-ce pas?"

-" Non, elle est morte seulement quelques mois après le diagnostique," admit-elle.

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon."

-" Je suis restée avec elle jusqu'au bout, je lui ai tenue la main jusqu'au dernier moment, à son dernier souffle. Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie."

Lisbon versa quelques larmes mais ne s'en cacha même pas, elle avait trop mal, trop de peine de repenser à Sofia, à ce qu'elle avait souffert, puis à Chloé Gibbs. Cette femme avait enduré la maladie, elle s'en était sortit et quelqu'un lui avait ôté la vie. Pourquoi le monde était-il aussi injuste? Pourquoi les gens bien devaient-ils toujours souffrir plus que les autres? Pourquoi devait-elle être malade alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore réellement fait sa vie?

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers Jane qui avait gardé le silence et elle le vit lui-même au bord des larmes. Et pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquerait jamais, Lisbon se jeta dans ses bras, se serrant contre son torse et pleura aussi longtemps qu'elle avait des larmes. Elle n'aimait pas être aussi faible, mais en ce moment tout allait de travers et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Et qu'importe que Jane puisse la voir pleurer ou non, il l'avait déjà vu dans un état pareil, il ne l'avait pas jugé à ce moment là et il ne le ferait pas plus aujourd'hui, elle le savait.

Le mentaliste se sentit pris au dépourvu l'espace d'un instant, puis il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lisbon et la serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure, humant son parfum envoutant. Le fait qu'elle lui ait parlé si facilement de cette période de sa vie si difficile aussi facilement ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Lisbon avait des problèmes. Jamais elle ne se serait ouvert à lui sinon, elle aurait préféré garder ça pour elle, ou du moins ne pas le lui dire, surtout pas à lui. Et maintenant elle se trouvait dans ses bras à pleurer et lui ne savait pas comment le réconforter. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, mais il ne la pousserait pas aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps avant de lui parler, car elle le ferait, il le savait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisbon releva les yeux vers le mentaliste, confuse de s'être laissé aller ainsi devant lui, honteuse de cet instant de faiblesse. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Jane la rassura, il ne la jugeait pas, il ne commentait pas ses propos, il se montrait juste une épaule pour pleurer, une oreille pour écouter, les bras pour consoler, tout comme elle l'avait été pour Sofia. Et à cet instant, elle s'en voulu de lui avoir menti plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité, car il ne méritait pas ça. Elle sentit la main de Jane sécher ses larmes tendrement et elle le laissa faire en rougissant un peu. Puis il reprit sa place sur son siège, le moment de faiblesse était passé et elle savait qu'il ne lui poserait plus d'autres questions aujourd'hui.

-" Rentrons au bureau," lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Et elle reprit la route comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Lisbon trouve toutes les excuses possible pour ne pas dire la vérité, mais tout n'est pas mensonge. Jane finira-t-il par découvrir la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Vous verrez bien.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Coucou, *sort le drapeau blanc*, je suis désolée de cette longue attente.**

**Bon, je vois qu'il n'y a pas plus de commentaires sur ce chapitre 1, mais c'est pas grave. Il y en a peu, mais ils sont quand même là, c'est ce qui compte.**

**Je vous préviens que l'histoire va devenir de plus en plus somber dans les chapitres à venir, mais ensuite, il y aura un moment de calme et de douceur.**

**Je vais faire au mieux pour vous faire attendre le moins longtemps possible.**

**Normallement, je devrais poster le nouveau chapitre Samedi, mais ensuite je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire car je travail et que le 1er je vais à l'hôpital.**

**Mais promis, l'attente ne sera pas trop longue.**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

**Sweety**

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

-" Lisbon, Lisbon réveillez-vous," susurra Jane à l'oreille de sa patronne.

Lisbon papillonna des paupières mais referma les yeux, la lumière l'aveuglant. Elle les rouvrit pour tomber sur les yeux inquiets de Jane, ce qui la fit sursauter. Le mentaliste se recula un peu, ne voulant pas mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Lisbon quand à elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, où elle se trouvait, pourquoi Jane venait la réveiller. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau, allongée sur son canapé et que Jane se trouvait assis sur le sol à la regarder.

-" Quelle heure est-il?" demanda-t-elle.

-" Il est presque onze heures et je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour dormir," lui répondit le mentaliste.

-" Si tard? Mais pourquoi êtes vous encore là?"

-" Je m'apprêtais à partir mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière et je me suis dis que vous devriez vous aussi rentrer dormir."

-" C'est vrai que je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi."

-" Vous voulez que je vous ramène?" proposa le blond.

-" Non merci, mais c'est gentil," lui sourit-elle en se levant.

Jane la regarda prendre sa veste, son sac et se diriger vers la porte, elle semblait réellement fatiguée et ce qui l'agaçait le plus était qu'elle s'obstinait à ne rien lui dire, à garder pour elle ce qui n'allait pas. Le mentaliste n'aimait pas voir sa collègue ainsi, elle qui était habituellement si vive, si travailleuse. En ce moment, c'est tout juste si elle venait prendre part aux enquêtes, elle passait la plupart de son temps enfermée dans son bureau, les stores baissaient. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout mais que pouvait-il y faire? Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Depuis leur petite discussion dans la voiture un mois plus tôt, elle ne lui avait plus reparlé, du moins pas de façon personnelle.

Le mentaliste observa la façon dont Lisbon marchait, d'un pas incertain, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, les épaules voûtées. Elle semblait souffrir mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi. Il la trouvait plus maigre qu'avant, il pouvait presque voir les os dans ses joues, ses doigts si fins. Elle avait aussi perdue des couleurs et ses cheveux étaient ternes. C'était plus qu'un simple surmenage comme elle lui avait dit deux semaines avant dans la voiture, bien plus. Elle était malade, il pouvait le voir, mais il ne savait toujours pas de quoi elle souffrait. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui venir en aide, pouvoir la soulager, être un soutien. Mais elle refusait tout dialogue avec lui, refusait même de se trouver seule dans la même pièce que lui.

La jeune femme disparue de son champ de vision lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle? Pourquoi refusait-elle son aide alors qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin? Elle se coupait peu à peu du monde l'entourant et il avait du mal à continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait qu'il mène sa petite enquête, bien entendu elle n'allait pas aimer, mais il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire à la regarder se détruire. Il commencerait demain, ce soir il avait besoin de repos, de souffler un peu. Leur dernière affaire n'avait pas été facile, une petite fille retrouvait morte dans son jardin par son petit frère. Ça n'avait été qu'un accident, une simple dispute avec son frère ainé qui lui avait frappé la tête un peu trop fort. La famille avait voulu le cacher pour protéger leur fils, mais la vérité avait éclaté et à présent la famille avait perdu deux enfants. Ces affaires étaient toujours difficile, mais il fallait bien les résoudre elles aussi.

Jane sortit du bureau de Lisbon en refermant soigneusement la porte avant de monter dans son grenier. Il y passait beaucoup plus de temps, y passant à présent toutes ses nuits pour être là le matin lorsque Lisbon arrivait. Il voulait toujours être présent pour lui apporter son café du matin, même s'il avait remarqué qu'elle ne le touchait même pas. Il ne disait rien et continuait de le faire quand même, rien que pour voir ce petit sourire qu'elle lui réservait à chaque fois. Il y avait toujours droit et cela lui faisait du bien, car il savait que ce serait le seul de la journée.

Le mentaliste monta l'escalier d'un pas trainant et entra dans son repère. Il alla immédiatement se coucher sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se débarrasser de sa veste. Il en avait d'autres dans un placard au fond de la pièce, il se changerait demain et ainsi personne ne saurait où il avait passé la nuit. Il savait que ses collègues s'en doutaient déjà, mais il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il était là pour Lisbon, le reste lui importait peu.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur son lit en soufflant de fatigue et de douleur. Ces derniers temps elle avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer, mais elle devait pourtant, elle ne voulait pas abandonner son travail. Son traitement commençait à faire de l'effet, du moins d'après son médecin, mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, elle n'arrivait plus à manger, ni même à boire sans avoir des nausées. Elle savait que ce n'était que des effets secondaires, qu'ils passeraient avec le temps lorsque son corps reprendrait des forces, mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle entendit un coup à la porte et tenta de se relever, mais elle retomba aussitôt sur le lit, incapable ne serait-ce que d'aller ouvrir la porte. De toute façon elle savait qui c'était et que si elle ne se levait pas, alors son visiteur, ou plutôt sa visiteuse, entrerait et monterait la voir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle sourit, comme tout les soirs, sa visiteuse savait exactement quoi faire. Elle la vit d'ailleurs pointer le bout de son nez à la porte avec un petit sourire et un sac plastique à la main.

-" Entrez Grace," dit Lisbon à sa jeune collègue qui avança dans la pièce.

-" Vous venez juste de rentrer?" S'étonna la rousse en posant le sac sur le bureau.

-" Je me suis endormis sur mon canapé et c'est Jane qui m'a réveillé," répondit-elle.

-" Oh, et il vous a posé des questions?" S'enquit Van Pelt.

-" Non, depuis notre discussion il y a un mois, il ne m'en a plus posé, ce qui m'étonne un peu je dois dire."

-" Il s'inquiète pour vous, c'est tout," expliqua Grace en tendant à Lisbon ses médicaments qu'elle prit avec un sourire. " Il tient à vous, même s'il ne dit rien."

-" Merci," souffla Lisbon en tendant le verre à Grace, " mais il ne devrait pas, ce n'est pas sein pour lui. Je vais mourir et je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache à moi et qu'il souffre de ma perte."

Grace posa brusquement le verre sur la table de nuit, faisant gicler l'eau à l'extérieur avant de se tourner vers Lisbon, le regard noir et triste. L'agent senior se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard de sa subordonnée et s'en voulu immédiatement de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle savait que Grace n'aimait pas l'entendre parler ainsi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à avoir la confiance de sa collègue, bien que cela l'aiderait plus que de se morfondre.

-" Je suis désolée Grace, je ne voulais pas dire ça," s'excusa Lisbon.

-" Oh si vous le vouliez, vous n'avez pas d'espoir et c'est-ce qui me désole. Si vous vous battiez vraiment au lieu de simplement vous laissez aller, peut-être que le traitement aurait plus d'effet."

-" Mais j'ai mal, je suis fatiguée et mon corps me fait savoir que c'est bientôt la fin. J'ai appris bien trop tard pour la maladie, il n'y a plus rien à faire, vous le savez aussi bien que moi."

-" Mais il pourrait bien y avoir un miracle et vous pourriez guérir, c'est-ce que je me dis tout les jours. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir, vous êtes une amie pour moi."

Lisbon garda le silence quelques minutes, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que sa collègue dise une chose pareille, qu'elle se soit si vite attachée à elle en seulement deux semaines. Elle se rappelait encore du jour où Van Pelt avait découvert pour sa maladie, trois semaines plus tôt.

Flash-back

_Lisbon sortait juste de sa première séance de chimiothérapie avec le docteur Fallen. Elle se sentait fatiguée, nauséeuse et sa tête lui tournait. Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir rentrer seule chez elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix, personne ne l'avait accompagné pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait rien dit à personne pour sa leucémie. Elle continuait de garder le silence face à son entourage, ne voulant pas les entrainer avec elle dans cette histoire dont elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Si les gens savaient, ils se feraient du souci constamment, ils voudraient l'aider, ils s'attacheraient à elle et pleureraient trop au moment de sa mort. Elle voulait leur épargner cette peine, même si elle savait qu'ils seraient tristes le moment venu._

_La jeune femme signa les papiers que lui tendait l'infirmière avant de mettre sa veste er de se diriger vers la sortie du service. Elle rejoignit ensuite le parking mais un malaise la prit et elle du se tenir à une voiture pour ne pas tomber. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant que ça aille mieux et reprit sa marche. Elle arrivait à sa voiture lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle et elle se retourna pour voir Van Pelt arriver vers elle._

_-" Bonjour patron," salua la rouquine._

_-" Bonjour Van Pelt," salua à son tour Lisbon en tentant de cacher son état._

_-" Que faites vous ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret," questionna Grace en se traitant d'idiote pour avoir posé une question si personnelle._

_-" Je… je venais pour…"_

_Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle fut de nouveau prise d'un malaise et ne fut sauvée de la chute que par Grace et sa rapidité à la rattraper. Elle l'aida à se tenir debout et resta prés d'elle jusqu'à ce que Lisbon se sente mieux._

_-" Ça va aller patron?" S'inquiéta Van Pelt._

_-" Oui, quelques minutes et ça ira," répondit Lisbon en souriant._

_-" Vous êtes malade," ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation._

_-" Je…"_

_Mais Lisbon savait que cette fois elle ne pourrait pas mentir, elle lui devait la vérité. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et releva les yeux vers sa collègue._

_-" Oui je suis malade, j'ai une leucémie," souffla Lisbon, " mais s'il vous plait, ne dites rien à personne."_

_-" Je ne dirais rien à personne," promit la jeune femme, " mais à une seule condition et ce n'est pas négociable."_

_-" Van Pelt," gronda Lisbon._

_-" Vous avez besoin d'aide, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça toute seule et je me propose pour vous aider."_

_-" Van Pelt c'est gentil mais…"_

_-" Vous ne pouvez pas venir à vos séance seule et rentrer ensuite chez vous, ce ne serait pas prudent. Et les journées de travail vous fatigueront encore plus et vous allez avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider le soir."_

_Lisbon réfléchit un moment à la proposition de sa collègue. Il était vrai que sa première séance l'avait déjà beaucoup fatiguée et elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir rentrer seule chez elle. Et puis Van Pelt semblait tellement vouloir l'aider que la brunette ne pu refuser._

_-" C'est d'accord, mais que personne ne le sache alors."_

_-" Personne ne saura rien c'est promit."_

_Grace aida donc Lisbon à monter dans la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. La jeune femme ne savait pas où habitait sa patronne et cette dernière lui expliqua. Elles prirent ensuite la route et le silence tomba dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce que Lisbon le rompe par une question qui lui brulait les lèvres._

_-" Que faisiez-vous à l'hôpital?" Questionna-t-elle._

_-" J'étais venue donner un peu de mon sang, je le fais aussi souvent que possible," répondit la rouquine avec un fin sourire._

_-" Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien Van Pelt."_

_-" Merci patron."_

_-" Vous savez, si vous venez m'aider ainsi tout les jours, peut-être que vous pourriez m'appeler Teresa," proposa Lisbon._

_-" Je veux bien mais alors appelez moi Grace, c'est mieux que Van Pelt."_

_Les deux femmes se sourirent alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'appartement de Lisbon._

Fin Flash-back.

Lisbon se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point Van Pelt s'était attaché à elle. C'était justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter, que equivoque s'attache à elle, mais c'était ce qui était arrivé. Grace Van Pelt était une femme très sensible, peut-être même un peu trop et Lisbon savait qu'un jour cela se retournerait contre elle et ce jour allait bientôt arriver. La brunette aussi voulait croire qu'un miracle allait survenir et qu'elle allait s'en sortir, après tout, elle n'était qu'au début de son traitement, il y avait peut-être une chance que cela arrive. Mais si elle était honnête avec elle, Teresa en doutait beaucoup.

Grace se leva du lit pour ranger les différentes boites de médicaments et nettoyer la table de nuit où elle avait versé un peu d'eau. La jeune femme n'aimait pas entendre sa patronne parler ainsi, comme si elle avait perdu tout espoir et elle avait peur que ce soit le cas. Mais elle voulait croire que Lisbon allait se remettre, elle voulait croire que le traitement la sauverait, qu'elle allait vivre encore de longues années. Elle devait s'en remettre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Grace savait qu'elle s'était bien trop attachée à Lisbon, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour ce serait le cas. Mais voilà, c'était chose faite et elle ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

Mais si jamais Lisbon devait mourir, ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle n'était pas seule, elle avait des amis, de la famille, des gens pour la soutenir. Non, elle s'inquiétait pour Jane, il était seul, il n'avait que Lisbon. Oh bien sur il avait des amis, Cho et Rigsby, et elle aussi, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Jane sans Lisbon ce n'était pas envisageable. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe de Lisbon voilà presque cinq ans, elle avait pu voir à quel point ces deux là étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, inséparable. Ils faisaient toujours équipe ensemble, ne se séparant que rarement. Bien souvent Lisbon avait mis sa carrière en jeu pour lui, elle était prête à tout pour lui et Grace rêvait d'un jour rencontrer un homme comme ça, un homme aussi prévenant que Jane l'était envers Lisbon.

Grace se tourna pour observer Lisbon tenter de trouver une position confortable dans son lit. Elle souffrait en silence, gardant la tête haute malgré ce qu'elle vivait et Grace en était admirative. Lisbon était une battante, elle l'avait toujours été. Mais depuis sa maladie, elle avait perdu cette force qui avait fait d'elle la femme que tout le monde connaissait. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve cette force et Van Pelt ne connaissait qu'une personne pour l'aider. Jane. Le mentaliste était le seul qui pourrait vraiment aider Lisbon, si seulement elle acceptait de lui dire pour sa maladie. Mais Lisbon était une vraie tête de mule et il était presque impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Presque. Et si Grace savait bien y jouer, alors elle pourrait faire en sorte que son amie parle à Jane.

La rouquine retourna vers le lit et s'assit à coté de Lisbon qui ouvrit les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue et Grace ne le supporta pas, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle, attendant que ses sanglots s'estompent.

-" Ça va aller Teresa," souffla-t-elle.

-" J'aimerais tant y croire Grace," sanglota Lisbon, " mais j'ai peur, j'ai si peur de mourir."

-" Moi aussi j'ai peur pour vous, mais je veux quand même y croire."

Lisbon se défit de l'étreinte de sa collègue, sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et tenta de reprendre contenance, mais elle savait que Grace ne la jugerait pas sur ça, qu'elle était compatissante et qu'elle la comprenait. Elle ne regretta pas d'avoir mit sa collègue dans la confidence, elle était même plutôt heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle, pas seulement pour l'aider, mais aussi pour la soutenir. Mais elle sentait qu'elle était aussi un fardeau pour la jeune femme, Grace était fatiguée et Lisbon s'en voulait de lui prendre tant de son temps libre.

-" Vous savez Teresa, vous devriez peut-être en parler," commença Van Pelt, " je suis certaine que…"

-" Non," le ton de Lisbon était catégorique. " Je ne veux pas qu'il sache."

-" Vous vous faite du mal et à lui aussi," continua-t-elle malgré tout, " il souffre de vous voir ainsi et de ne pas savoir ce qui vous arrive. Je sais que vous aimeriez pouvoir lui dire, mais vous avez peur qu'il souffre encore plus, comme lorsqu'il à perdu sa famille."

Lisbon baissa la tete, écoutant ce que lui disait son amie avec une boule dans la gorge.

-" Il tient déjà beaucoup à vous et il souffrira si jamais vous deviez… si jamais…"

-" Je mourrais," fini Lisbon.

-" Oui, mais si jamais ça arrivait, alors vous regretterez toujours de ne lui avoir rien dit, de ne pas avoir profité du temps qu'il vous reste pour vivre vraiment. Je sais que vous avez des sentiments pour lui mais que vous avez peur."

-" Je n'ai pas de…" commença Lisbon en levant la tête.

-" Cessez de vous mentir Teresa, je ne suis pas stupide," s'énerva Grace. " Je ne veux que votre bien et Jane aussi."

Une fois de plus, Lisbon baissa la tête. Grace avait raison et elle devait arrêter de se mentir ainsi. Mais pourrait-elle supporter de le voir triste pour elle en apprenant la nouvelle? Et encore plus, avait-il les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à son égard? Elle ne le savait pas et elle avait peur de découvrir la vérité, elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle ne supporterait pas de se ridiculiser face à lui.

-" Je vais vous laisser maintenant," reprit Grace en se levant. " Je vous vois demain au bureau."

-" Merci Grace, et bonne nuit," sourit Lisbon.

-" Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit."

-" J'y penserais," promit-elle.

Grace quitta la chambre et Lisbon se retrouva seule. Elle sortit alors son journal de la table de nuit et commença à écrire dedans, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ses peurs, ses peines, ses sentiments pour cet homme qui ferait tout pour elle. Elle voulait tellement avoir le courage de lui parler, de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Elle écrivit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Elle referma donc le carnet, le rangea et s'allongea dans le lit après avoir éteint la lumière. Demain matin elle avait une nouvelle séance de chimio et elle devait être en forme. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le sommeil.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Jane se leva, encore fatigué. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, comme toutes les nuits depuis un mois. De voir Lisbon si fatiguée le rendait malade et cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Il se changea rapidement et descendit pour préparer le café de sa patronne, il aurait au moins droit à son sourire et cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Il entra donc dans la cuisine, se fit un the et lança le café pour Lisbon, il serait ainsi prêt pour son arrivée. Cho arriva le premier, suivit de prés par Rigsby et enfin Van Pelt, mais aucune trace de Lisbon. C'était la sixième fois ce mois-ci qu'elle n'arrivait que dans l'après-midi et à chaque fois elle se dirigeait directement vers son bureau. Et chaque fois, elle arrivait en même temps que Van Pelt qui sortait manger à l'extérieur, depuis plusieurs semaines elle aussi. Il se passait décidément quelque chose et il allait découvrir quoi.

Le mentaliste ne dit rien, attendant simplement que Grace parte manger et il décida de la suivre afin de savoir où elle allait vraiment. Il se doutait que la rouquine savait ce qui ce passait avec Lisbon, il en aurait mis sa main au feu et il allait savoir ce que c'était, aujourd'hui. Lorsque l'heure arriva, la jeune femme se leva et partit en saluant ses collègues. Jane attendit un peu afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et se leva à son tour pour la suivre. Il monta dans sa voiture et s'inséra dans la circulation, retrouvant rapidement la voiture de Grace. Il la suivit de lui pour ne pas se faire repérer et ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital. Jane s'inquiéta immédiatement, Grace était-elle malade? Allait-elle voir un ami malade? Et Lisbon dans tout ça?

Il descendit de sa voiture et la suivit de loin, entrant dans le bâtiment. Il pénétra dans le service d'oncologie et s'arrêta lorsque Grace se stoppa à l'accueil. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit Lisbon arriver, encore plus pale que d'habitude, les jambes tremblantes et il observa Grace venir à son aide. Alors c'était ça, Lisbon était bien malade, mais pire encore, elle avait un cancer. Elle allait mourir et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il aurait voulu être en colère contre elle pour lui avoir mentit, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Au lieu de ça, il eu envi de pleurer. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit, pourquoi avoir gardé ce secret et pourquoi l'avait-elle dit à Van Pelt? Pourquoi elle et pas lui?

Il les entendit s'approcher et il se cacha dans l'angle d'un couloir lorsqu'elles passèrent à coté de lui. Il les écouta discuter en passant.

-" Qu'a dit le médecin?" S'enquit Van Pelt.

-" Je vais devoir augmenter mon traitement, la chimio ne fait plus assez d'effets," répondit Lisbon.

-" Je suis désolée," souffla Grace.

-" Ce n'est rien, ah cette chose me démange," rouspéta Lisbon en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Et là, Jane pu voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cheveux mais d'une perruque. Lisbon avait perdu ses cheveux, ses si beaux cheveux bruns. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais ne la chassa pas, il la laissa faire son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et il sentit son gout salé. Comment n'avait-il pas vu ça? Lui le mentaliste n'avait pas vu ce simple détail et pourtant il passait des heures à l'observer discrètement. Il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler, et comme la première, il les laissa tomber sur ses joues.

Les deux femmes sortir du bâtiment mais Jane ne les suivit pas. Il attendit qu'elles soient loin pour sortir à son tour et au lieu de retourner au bureau, il se rendit au cimetière. Il n'y allait pas souvent, il n'aimait pas vraiment s'y rendre, mais aujourd'hui il en avait besoin, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer la nouvelle car c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Lisbon allait peut-être mourir et il n'était pas prêt à voir quelqu'un d'autre quitter sa vie ainsi, même si cette fois il n'était pas responsable.

Il resta longtemps devant les tombes de sa femme et de sa fille, en silence, écoutant simplement le bruit du vent dans les arbres, le chant des oiseaux. Il avait besoin de calme et il savait qu'ici personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'il savait pour Lisbon, il ne savait pas comment le gérer, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à elle, faire comme s'il ne savait rien alors qu'il savait tout. Il avait l'habitude de dissimuler ses émotions, mais y arriverait-il cette fois? Ce n'était pas certain, c'était bien trop important, bien trop difficile pour qu'il puisse porter ce masque cette fois. Mais il ne voulait pas que Lisbon découvre qu'il savait, pas tout de suite. Il avait encore besoin de temps, ensuite il irait lui parler.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon et Van Pelt arrivèrent au bureau et la brunette salua ses collègues avant de se rendre dans son bureau où elle s'enferma, comme toujours. Grace s'installa derrière son ordinateur et se mit au travail, comme à chaque fois. Cho les observa faire et ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose et, depuis sa petite discussion avec Rigsby un mois plus tôt, il avait commencé à noter des différences dans les comportements des deux femmes. Elles leur cachaient quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était important, et grave, assez pour qu'elle garde le secret. Il voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il ne voulait pas non plus entrer dans leur vie privée, il n'était pas comme ça.

Rigsby aussi les observa, mais tout comme Cho, il garda le silence. Il n'avait cessé de noter des changements dans les comportements des deux femmes. Grace sortait toujours pour déjeuner depuis presque un mois alors qu'elle ne le faisait pas avant. Elle quittait le bureau et rentrait chez elle sans même venir boire un verre le soir avec eux, du moins elle le faisait moins souvent. Il avait peur qu'elle ait un homme dans sa vie, mais elle était belle et jeune, il était normal qu'elle voit du monde en dehors de ses collègues et qu'elle envisage de faire sa vie. Il regrettait juste que ce ne soit pas lui, car il avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

Pour ce qui était de Lisbon, les changements étaient plus nombreux, elle ne participait presque plus aux enquêtes, ne venait plus sur le terrain et envoyant Van Pelt à sa place. Elle restait seule dans son bureau et ne sortait plus du tout avec eux. Elle s'absentait parfois toute une matinée et revenait en même temps que Grace. Ces deux femmes leur cachaient des choses et il voulait savoir quoi. Ils étaient une équipe et en tant que tel ils ne pouvaient pas agir de la sorte. Il fallait qu'il sache de quoi il retournait et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

A la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, Jane ne revint pas de la journée et Grace s'en inquiéta, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Avant de partir le soir, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Lisbon et Cho et Rigsby attendrirent qu'elle en sorte. Mais elle y resta si longtemps qu'ils décidèrent de partir sans elle, encore une fois. Ils finiraient par savoir, ils ne savaient pas quand, mais ils le sauraient.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop pleurer avec ce chapitre.**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas une histoire facile à lire et je remercie raiment ceux qui me lisent et encore plus ceux qui me laissent des commentaires.**

**Bonne journée à tous.**

**_Sweety 25/10/12_**


	5. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous.**

**Désolée du retard, j'étais un peu occupé ces derniers temps.**

**Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre dans lequel Jane va voir quelqu'un qui l'aidera comprendre pour quoi Lisbon a gardé le silence.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture,**

**Sweety**

* * *

**_Résumé: _On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le mentaliste venait de passer plus de la moitié de la journée assis devant la tombe de sa femme, lui parlant, lui exposant ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses doutes. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler aux morts, mais aujourd'hui il ne savait pas à qui parler, et il avait besoin de vider son sac, alors il s'était adressé à Angela. Maintenant, la nuit commençait à tomber alors il se leva, lança un dernier regard sur la tombe de celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant si peu de temps et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une silhouette sortit de la pénombre des arbres, avançant vers lui d'un pas incertain. Jane le reconnut tout de suite et vint à sa rencontre, heureux de trouver un visage familier.

-" Salut Danny" lança Jane.

-" Salut Patrick, comment vas-tu ?" interrogea le jeune homme.

-" Pas trop mal et toi ?"

-" Pareil" répondit Danny. " Mais tu ne sembles pas aller si bien toi."

-" Je t'assure que je vais bien, mais j'ai une amie qui a des problèmes et ça m'embête un peu."

-" Tu parles de l'agent Lisbon ?" Questionna-t-il. " Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

-" Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler."

-" Si ça te touche à ce point, je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, tu peux pas garder tout ça pour toi, tu vas te faire du mal."

Jane garda le silence un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il aurait bien voulut parler de la situation avec Danny, de lui expliquer tout ce qui n'allait pas, tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas si son beau-frère le comprendrait, il en doutait même un peu, mais au moins il était là et lui proposait d'être une oreille pour écouter. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? De toute façon, s'il continuait à se ronger les sangs, alors il deviendrait fou.

-" Ok Danny, mais pas ici. Allons plutôt au motel."

-" Je te suis."

Les deux hommes montèrent chacun dans leur voiture et Jane roula jusqu'à son motel. Il se gara devant sa chambre et vit la voiture de Danny se garer à côté de lui. Ils entrèrent ensuite tout les deux dans la chambre, Jane referma derrière eux et avança dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit, Danny pris place sur une chaise et le silence skimps durant plusieurs minutes. Jane n'était pas certain que ce soit raiment une bonne idée, il ne voulait pas trahir le secret de Lisbon, d'autant qu'il n'était pas censé le savoir. Mais pouvait-il garder encore longtemps ça pour lui ? Il ne le savait que depuis quelques heures et cela lui pesait déjà. Rien que l'idée de ne rien dire à personne et continuer de vivre avec ce secret était bien trop difficile.

Danny lui posa une main sur l'avant bras, lui faisant relever la tête, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Le jeune homme avait raiment beaucoup changé depuis que Jane le connaissait, il n'était plus cet imbécile insouciant qui ne vivait que de mauvaises blagues, de coups tordus parfois même illégaux. Maintenant il semblait avoir une vie rangée, du moins en apparence, Jane espérait vraiment qu'il ait une bonne vie. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches par le passé, ils se détestaient même royalement. Mais lorsque Jane s'était entiché d'Angela, lorsqu'il était tombé vraiment amoureux d'elle et qu'ils s'étaient mariés, alors Danny en avait voulut au mentaliste pour lui avoir en quelque sorte volé sa sœur. Mais le pire avait été lorsqu'Angela et Charlotte étaient mortes. A ce moment-là, Danny avait haït Jane du plus profond de son cœur, lui reprochant la mort de sa sœur et de sa nièce. Il avait fallut cette affaire dans laquelle Danny avait risqué la prison pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Maintenant, Jane était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son beau-frère, de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un à qui parler sans crainte. Avant qu'ils ne se disputent, les deux hommes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils étaient quasi inséparables. Ils se parlaient de tout et de rien, n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre et le mentaliste était ravi d'avoir retrouvé ça, il en avait vraiment besoin en ce moment. Il se tourna donc vers Danny avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

-" Alors dis-moi tout Patrick, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lisbon ?"

-" J'ai découvert quelque chose dans la matinée, une chose qui me fait mal au cœur" répondit Jane. " Tu sais, Lisbon est quelqu'un de très secret, elle ne parle jamais de ce qui ne va pas, elle garde tout pour elle."

-" Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un" sourit Danny.

-" Oui, enfin voilà, je m'inquiétais pour elle, ça va quand même faire plus d'un mois qu'elle va mal et ne veut rien me dire."

-" Tu as essayé de lui parler ?" Questionna le jeune homme.

-" Oui, mais comme toujours, elle me répond qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est juste surmenée."

-" Mais ce n'est pas ça ?"

-" Non, c'est pire que ça. Je suivais Van Pelt aujourd'hui, elles sont plus proches l'une de l'autre ces derniers temps et je voulais savoir pourquoi."

-" Et qu'as-tu découvert ?"

-" Lisbon est malade" souffla Jane.

Puis il baissa la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il venait de le dire, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité, il l'annonçait à haute voix et cela lui fit encore plus mal qu'il ne l'imaginait. Lisbon était malade et il ne pouvait rien y changer, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la guérir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, pourquoi elle avait gardé ça pour elle et n'avait mis que Van Pelt dans la confidence. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir. Il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler, de lui faire dire ses raisons. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Il devrait alors lui dire comment il l'avait apprit et il n'était pas prêt à la voir se mettre encore en colère contre lui, à la voir se renfermer sur elle-même et refuser de lui parler.

Danny de son côté, avait mal pour son beau-frère. Il savait à quel point il avait été difficile pour Patrick de se remettre de la mort d'Angela, il ne savait pas s'il s'en était vraiment totalement remis. Et il savait aussi que l'agent Lisbon était une personne importante pour lui, qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, la seule à le comprendre, à le voir tel qu'il était. Il appréciait beaucoup cette femme pour ce qu'elle faisait sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même chercher à le faire. Ça lui venait instinctivement, preuve que Patrick comptait pour elle autant qu'elle comptait pour lui. Et il compris pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, pourquoi elle avait gardé le secret sur sa maladie et il était temps que Patrick le comprenne et qu'il oublie sa colère.

-" Patrick, sais-tu au moins pourquoi elle ne t'as rien dit ?" demanda-t-il.

-" Parce qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance, voilà pourquoi" répondit Jane en colère.

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, elle te fait plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui" expliqua Danny. " Je vais te dire pourquoi elle n'a rien dit, c'est tout simple en réalité. Elle a gardé le secret parce qu'elle tient à toi, qu'elle ne veut pas que tu souffres plus."

-" Et je ne souffre pas peut-être ?" S'emporta le mentaliste en se levant. " Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas mal de savoir qu'elle a parlé à Grace mais ne m'a rien dit ?"

-" Mais mets toi à sa place un peu, imagine que tu sois malade, que tu risque de mourir, irais-tu le lui dire ou alors le garderais tu pour toi ?"

-" Je… je ne dirais rien" souffla Jane.

-" Voilà, c'est ça. Tu préfèrerais garder ça pour toi et la laisser dans l'ignorance. Et pourquoi ?"

-" Parce que je sais que ça lui ferait mal, qu'elle s'en voudrait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour moi."

-" Alors tu as ta réponse vieux frère.

Jane tourna la tête vers Danny, comprenant enfin la raison du silence de Lisbon. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il ferait tout pour elle, qu'elle était importante pour lui. Il savait qu'elle cherchait toujours à le protéger, au détriment de son propre bien être. Elle savait aussi qu'il aurait du mal à supporter de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un de proche, alors elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui, encore une fois pour le protéger. Et là, il se sentit mal et fautif, il s'en voulut d'avoir mis en doute la confiance qu'elle avait mise en lui. Il l'avait espionné, il n'avait pas respecté sa vie privée alors même qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de la sienne. Comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner ? Et lui, y arriverait-il ?

-" Tu devrais attendre un peu Patrick" reprit Danny. " Elle viendra à toi lorsqu'elle sera prête, elle finira par te parler, tu ne dois pas en douter."

-" Mais que puis-je faire en attendant ? Comment je pourrais encore la regarder dans les yeux à présent ?"

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras."

-" Merci Danny, heureusement que tu étais là."

-" De rien Patrick, bon je vais te laisser maintenant."

-" Ok, merci encore."

Jane raccompagna son beau-frère à la porte, lui serra la main et referma après qu'il soit sortit. Il retourna ensuite à son lit et s'y allongea, laissant ses pensées divaguer vers la jeune femme brune. Maintenant qu'il avait tout compris, il voulait aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans crainte, qu'il souffrait plus de son silence que de la savoir malade. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui parle, il avait besoin qu'elle fasse ce pas vers lui car lui ne pourrait pas le faire. La balle était dans son camp.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt était partie depuis quelques minutes et Lisbon s'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans son lit. Elle se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse, sa tête lui tournait toujours, mais elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal que dans l'après-midi. Elle avait autre chose qui la tourmentait et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa maladie. Elle se faisait du souci pour Jane, elle se demandait encore où il avait put passer l'après-midi, pourquoi il n'était pas là à son retour, comme tout les jours. Avait-il eut un problème ? Était-il malade ? Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait, elle avait besoin de le savoir pour pouvoir réparer ses éventuelles bêtises.

Lisbon se tourna sur le côté pour tenter de dormir, mais une nouvelle envie de vomir la prit et elle se leva d'un bon pour se rendre dans la salle de bain où elle vida son estomac. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol froid de la pièce, la sueur perlant sur son front. Elle tenta de se lever, mais en fut incapable, alors elle resta assise encore un peu, attendant que ses vertiges lui passent. Elle regrettait parfois sa décision de ne rien dire à personne, de se retrouver seule pour affronter tout ça. Grace ne pouvait pas toujours être là, elle avait sa propre vie, son travail, tout comme elle. Mais Lisbon doutait de pouvoir travailler encore longtemps, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus fatiguée.

Le médecin l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait à un moment ou à un autre arrêter le travail. Sa maladie était si avancée qu'elle devrait abandonner, elle ne pourrait pas continuer, même si c'était toute sa vie et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre. Elle avait toujours consacré sa vie à son travail, négligeant sa vie sociale pour devenir l'agent qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Mais à quoi cela lui servait-il à présent ? Elle était un bon agent, elle était chef d'équipe et avait une bonne réputation. Et bientôt tout allait être fini et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle commença à pleurer, tous ces traitements, tous ces examens, tout la rendait beaucoup trop sensible et elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, maintenant, mais à qui ? Elle n'avait que Grace et elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler maintenant, pas alors qu'elle devait sortir avec des amis. Elle pensa à Jane, mais elle devrait lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, elle devrait lui dire pourquoi elle semblait si fatiguée, pourquoi elle s'absentait si souvent pour ne revenir que tard dans la journée. Elle voulait pouvoir le lui dire, elle le voulait vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'ajouter encore de la peine à cet homme qui avait déjà tant souffert.

Après quelques minutes ainsi à se questionner intérieurement, Lisbon fini par prendre une décision. Elle savait qu'elle la regretterait, mais elle devait le faire, elle en avait besoin. Elle trouva donc la force de se lever, s'aida du mur pour ne pas tomber et retourna dans son lit. Par chance, Grace avait laissé son portable sur la table de nuit, elle le pris donc et composa ce numéro qui lui était si familier. Elle redoutait déjà la réponse qu'elle allait avoir, mais elle tentait sa chance.

-" Allo" entendit-elle.

-" Jane ? C'est Lisbon."

-" Lisbon ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt le mentaliste.

-" Non, pas vraiment" répondit-elle, honteuse de l'admettre. " Vous pourriez venir s'il vous plait ?"

-" Bien sûr je viens tout de suite, je serais là dans quelques minutes."

-" Ne faites pas d'excès de vitesse" le sermonna-t-elle par habitude.

-" Voyons Lisbon, vous me connaissez" sourit Jane au téléphone.

-" Justement" marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. " Soyez prudent, c'est tout ce que je vous demande."

-" C'est promis."

Elle raccrocha, un sourire toujours sur le visage. Elle allait lui parler, lui dire la vérité. Elle redoutait de lui dire, elle avait peur de sa réaction, de comment il prendrait son long silence. Elle savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir, mais elle tenterait de s'expliquer et peut-être qu'alors il finirait par la comprendre. Elle avait juste voulu lui épargner une souffrance supplémentaire, le protéger, comme toujours. Mais en faisant ça, elle s'était blessée elle-même, car elle avait besoin de lui, plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Leurs discussions souvent très animées, leurs coups de têtes, leurs disputes qui se finissaient toujours autour d'un thé et d'un café, tout cela lui manquait horriblement et elle voulait les retrouver. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps, elle ne voulait pas le gaspiller à s'éloigner de ceux qu'elle aimait.

En attendant que Jane arrive, Lisbon s'allongea dans son lit et fini même par s'endormir, la fatigue due à son traitement de ce matin, les larmes et les vertiges l'ayant fatigués plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'entendit donc pas la porte qui s'ouvrit puis se referma, elle n'entendit pas les pas dans l'escalier, ni la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une personne se rapprocher d'elle. Par contre, elle sentit l'affaissement du matelas lorsque cette personne s'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle et elle sentit la main qui se posa sur sa joue, ainsi qu'elle entendit le chuchotement près de son visage et le souffle chaud venant se perdre non loin de ses lèvres.

-" Lisbon" souffla Jane en retirant une mèche de cheveux de l'avant de son visage. " C'est Jane, réveillez-vous."

-" Mmmm" gémit la jeune femme en repoussant sa main avant de la serer dans la sienne. " Jane ?"

-" Oui, je suis là, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux."

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage souriant, quoi qu'un peu inquiet, de Jane. Elle lui sourit en retour, tentant de se redresser mais sa tête se mit à tourner et elle retomba sur l'oreiller. Jane se pencha immédiatement vers elle, l'aidant à se réinstaller correctement. Il replaça l'oreiller dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'aidant à se mettre en position assise, comme elle avait l'intention de le faire et il fut surprit qu'elle le laisse faire. Il repoussa de nouveau une mèche de cheveux qui lui retomba devant les yeux et constata qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre. Il s'assura qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle soit bien installée et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Il revint avec un linge humide et le lui passa sur le visage. Elle ferma les yeux de bien être, savourant la fraîcheur du tissu sur son visage.

-" Ça va mieux ?" S'enquit le mentaliste.

-" Oui… merci" souffla Lisbon.

-" Bon, je vous laisse quelques minutes le temps de nous préparer du thé."

-" Un café pour moi" rectifia la brunette.

-" Thé se sera et pas la peine de parlementer" sourit Jane en se levant du lit. " Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

-" D'accord."

Le blond sortit de la chambre, descendit à la cuisine et commença à faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé. Il tourna ensuite dans la pièce à la recherche des tasses et du thé et fini par les trouver dans le placard à côté de l'évier. Il prépara les boissons et disposa le tout sur un plateau qu'il monta dans la chambre. Sans grande surprise, il trouva la jeune femme endormie, toujours en position assise. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et alla coucher Lisbon, elle ne dormirait pas bien assise ainsi. Délicatement, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, il la fit glisser sous la couverture et la recouvrit, s'assurant qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Le temps était doux, mais avec sa maladie, la baisse de ses défenses immunitaires, elle devait prendre un maximum de précautions. Il ne se pardonnerait pas si elle devait attraper quelque chose de plus, elle était déjà bien assez mal comme ça.

Il la contempla un moment, admirant son visage serein, elle était si belle. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, il en avait toujours eut envie. Mais lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, il eu la surprise de voir les mèches venir avec sa main et se retirer de ses cheveux. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas ses cheveux mais une perruque, drôlement bien faite tout de même, si bien qu'il y avait cru. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine à cette constatation elle allait vraiment plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Comment avait-il put ne rien voir ? Comment avait-elle réussi à lui cacher ça ?

Il replaça la perruque sur la tête de la jeune femme et allait se lever lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme lui attraper le poignet. Elle l'empêchait de partir et il se souvint la raison de sa présence dans la chambre de Lisbon. Elle allait mal et elle avait besoin de lui, voilà pourquoi il était ici, mais elle s'était endormie profondément, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Alors il décida de rester, il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, elle avait besoin de lui et il n'allait pas la quitter lorsqu'enfin elle se décidait à faire appel à lui. Il s'installa donc sur la couverture, prenant la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, lui assurant ainsi qu'il ne la laissait pas.

Lisbon se tourna dans son sommeil, leurs mains liées se retrouvant sur le ventre de Jane. Il retint son souffle, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il n'osait plus bouger. C'était la première fois depuis la mort d'Angela qu'il se retrouvait dans un lit avec une femme, qui plus est, contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. En effet, Lisbon venait de passer son second bras autour de celui de Jane, l'empêchant de partir. Il se détendit peu à peu, trouvant enfin une position confortable sans réveiller sa collègue. Elle avait besoin de lui, alors il était là.

-" Merci Jane" souffla Lisbon contre lui.

-" De rien Lisbon" répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. " Dormez maintenant."

-" Ne partez pas" murmura-t-elle.

-" Jamais" lui assura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu, mais Lisbon releva la tête vers lui, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Il ouvrit les siens et plongea dans son regard.

-" Un problème Lisbon ?" S'inquiéta Jane.

-" Je dois vous avouer quelque chose Jane" commença-t-elle, " c'est important."

-" Ça peut attendre demain, vous avez besoin de dormir."

-" Mais je veux…"

-" Je… je sais tout."

-" Quoi ?"

Lisbon se redressa, peut-être un peu trop vite car elle faillit retomber sur le lit, mais Jane fut assez rapide pour la maintenir contre lui et l'aider à se recoucher. Il savait qu'il allait se faire disputer, et bien plus fort que d'habitude. Il avait fait une bêtise, une de plus et elle allait lui en vouloir encore plus que pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé. Mais le regard de Lisbon le surpris, elle semblait se détendre contre lui au lieu de se tendre.

-" Je… je suis désolée Jane" murmura-t-elle.

-" C'est moi qui suis désolé Lisbon" la coupa le mentaliste. " Je… je vous ai suivie, enfin j'ai suivi Van Pelt."

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" Je me faisais du souci pour vous et je voulais savoir" expliqua-t-il, " j'ai remarqué que vous étiez proches toutes les deux depuis quelques temps et je voulais savoir ce que vous me cachiez."

-" J'aurais dû vous le dire Jane" s'excusa-t-elle, " mais je… je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir plus que vous ne souffrez déjà. Je voulais juste vous protéger."

-" Je sais Lisbon, je l'ai compris et je ne vous en veux pas" la rassura-t-il. " Mais j'aurais voulu le savoir par vous."

Lisbon garda le silence un moment. Finalement, les choses s'étaient passées plus facilement qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais ils allaient devoir discuter, elle avait encore des choses à lui dire.

-" Jane…"

-" On en parlera demain Lisbon, pour le moment vous devez dormir" lui dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. " Demain on ne travaille pas, on aura tout le temps pour discuter."

-" Comme vous voulez."

Lisbon reposa sa tête sur le torse de Jane, fermant les yeux et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher comme ça à lui et surtout qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher plus à elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui et il était là. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il reste avec elle, qu'il ne parte pas. Ils parleraient le lendemain, elle s'expliquerait sur tout. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste dormir, avec lui. Elle sentit le mentaliste lui passer les bras dans le dos et la serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais plus sereins qu'avant car ils avaient été honnête l'un envers l'autre.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**S'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic.**

**Juste un mot m'irait.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Nouveau jour, nouveau chapitre.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 4, avec certaines révélations, des moments de réconforts, des moments tristes.**

**Jane toujours là pour Lisbon, et Lisbon inquiète pour lui.**

**Des réalisations de la part de chacun.**

**Enfin, vous verrez bien.**

**Merci Solealuna, la seule et unique qui ose me commenter.**

**Bonne lecture, Sweety**

* * *

**_Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Lisbon se sentait bien, à l'aise, bien mieux qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie depuis longtemps. Son oreiller était étonnement chaud et douillet, confortable et doux. Mais étrangement, il bougeait à un rythme régulier ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle constata alors qu'elle dormait sur le torse de Jane et en fut plus que surprise. Elle se demandait comment elle avait atterrit sur lui, elle se souvenait s'être endormie contre lui, pas sur lui. Mais une fois sa surprise passée, elle décida d'en profiter et referma les yeux. Elle en oublia presque sa maladie, mais de nouvelles nausées la prirent et elle se redressa d'un bond, réveillant Jane au passage. Il ouvrit vivement les yeux, se tourna vers Lisbon et se redressa lui aussi, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux et sur son visage.

-" Lisbon, ça va ?" demanda-t-il en posant une main dans son dos.

-" Non" eut-elle le temps de dire avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

Jane la suivit pour la voir penchée au dessus des toilettes, vomissant tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, et à cette heure du matin, elle n'avait pas grand-chose. Le mentaliste se mis à genoux à ses côtés, lui releva les cheveux et lui massa le dos. Il l'aida de son mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, puis il se leva, mouilla un gant et le lui passa sur le visage, la nettoyant un peu. Elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, savourant la tendresse qu'il témoignait envers elle. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Pourquoi ne la fuyait-il pas ? Elle ne le savait pas plus. Mais elle en profita quand même, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore y avoir droit, combien de temps il lui restait à vivre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans le regard de Jane, ne pouvant rien voir d'autre que de la tendresse. Elle s'attendait à y voir de la compassion, de la pitié, mais non. Jane était différent des autres et elle s'en voulut de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt. Elle avait voulut le protéger, mais à présent elle se demandait si c'était bien lui qu'elle voulait protéger, ou alors elle. De se savoir sur le point de mourir lui avait fait si peur qu'elle avait voulut se couper du monde pour ne pas voir ses proches pleurer sa perte. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, Jane à côté d'elle, l'aidant de son mieux, lui faisait du bien.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son consultant, le stoppant dans son mouvement. Elle lui sourit affectueusement, sourire auquel il répondit et elle se glissa dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, serra les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, mais rien n'y fit, les larmes sortirent tout de même. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit pour sa maladie, elle ne cessait de pleurer, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait, elle était avec Jane, dans ses bras et il s'occupait d'elle. C'était comme dans un rêve, elle avait un homme avec elle, même si ce n'était que temporaire et qu'il n'y avait rien de romantique entre eux.

-" Merci Jane" souffla-t-elle.

-" De rien Lisbon" lui répondit-il, " je serais là aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi."

-" Ça ne durera pas longtemps, rassurez-vous" lui dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-" Que voulez vous dire ?" S'inquiéta le mentaliste.

-" La maladie était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'on l'a découverte, le médecin m'a bien dit que le traitement ne ferait que prolonger mon temps de vie, mais que j'allais mourir."

-" Non" souffla-t-il, son regard changeant immédiatement.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas être sur le point de mourir, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle, il avait trop besoin d'elle. Lisbon était la seule à le comprendre vraiment, elle était la seule à savoir le gérer. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il ne pouvait pas en plus perdre Lisbon. Il ne survivrait pas à un autre deuil.

-" Le… le médecin est certain de ce qu'il dit ?" demanda-t-il, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

-" Certaine, elle me l'a bien dit" confirma-t-elle.

-" Et le traitement ?"

-" Elle m'a bien dit que ça ne ferait que prolonger ma vie, pas la sauver. Si j'ai accepte de le suivre c'est uniquement pour pouvoir régler certaines affaires avant de…"

-" De mourir" fini Jane pour elle.

-" Je voulais avoir le temps de m'assurer que mes frères vont bien, que tout se passe bien pour eux, pour mes neveux et nièces."

-" Vous avez fait ça pour eux, jusqu'au bout vous restez sainte Teresa" sourit Jane pour oublier la triste nouvelle.

-" Mais pas seulement pour eux, pour mes amis aussi et… pour vous."

-" Pour moi ?"

-" Je voulais être certaine que tout se passerait bien pour vous après ma mort, je voulais être certaine que vous ne seriez pas seul."

-" Et comment ?"

-" J'ai… demandé à mon frère Tommy de venir s'installer avec moi, il est le seul à savoir pour ma maladie. Je lui ai demande de veiller sur vous, de se rapprocher de vous et s'assurer que vous iriez bien."

Une fois de plus, Jane garda le silence. Alors Lisbon avait pris des dispositions pour s'assurer de son bien être sans rien lui dire. Il avait envie de lui en vouloir, elle n'avait pas le droit d'empiéter sur sa vie ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle avait fait ça, c'était pour lui, parce qu'elle tenait à lui. Elle avait accepté de subir ce traitement uniquement pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas seul après sa mort. Jusqu'au bout elle prenait soin de lui, elle souffrait chaque jour pour lui. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? C'était la première personne depuis Angela qui prenait tant soin de lui, il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait au cours des années, après toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passées à remplir des rapports de plaintes dont il était à l'origine. Après tout ça elle faisait encore en sorte que tout se passe bien pour lui, cette femme était incroyable.

Le mentaliste ne savait pas quoi lui dire après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, depuis la veille au soir, il n'avait jamais autant été à cours de mots. Alors, comme il était dans l'incapacité de la remercier par des mots, il fit appel à la seule chose qui lui restait. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, laissant même quelques larmes couler de ses yeux. Il sentit Lisbon répondre à son étreinte en lui entourant la taille de ses bras maigres. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Ce fut le bip de la montre de Lisbon qui les sortit de leur moment d'intimité et Lisbon se leva difficilement pour retourner dans la chambre, Jane l'aidant à se déplacer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau et le blond compris ce qu'elle voulait, il la détourna donc de sa route pour la conduire au lit.

-" Mais Jane" s'opposa-t-elle.

-" Je m'occupe de tout" expliqua-t-il.

-" Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que je dois prendre" tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

-" Tout doit être inscrit sur les boites, et je sais lire Lisbon."

C'était bien Jane ça, toujours à trouver le mot pour rire dans les situations difficiles. Et voilà pourquoi Lisbon s'était autant attachée à lui, pour ça en plus d'autres choses. Elle l'appréciait pour sa gentillesse envers les victimes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants, du moins lorsque les victimes étaient toujours en vie, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas. Elle aimait sa compagnie car il savait toujours comment détendre l'atmosphère, il avait toujours des blagues dans les poches, mais parfois il en faisait même un peu trop. Et puis, il était charmant, toujours prévenant avec elle, toujours attentif à ses besoins. Elle aurait bien envisagé pendant un temps quelque chose avec lui, si seulement il n'était pas encore amoureux de sa défunte épouse, s'il voulait bien passer à autre chose et refaire sa vie. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier Angela, elle ne le lui demanderait jamais, mais son cœur était bien assez grand pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement pour elle, il était trop tard et elle ne pourrait jamais tester cette éventualité.

De se savoir si proche de la fin lui avait fait réaliser tout ce qui manquait à sa vie, à commencer par l'amour. Lisbon aurait tant aimé pouvoir vivre la vie parfaite qu'avaient eut ses parents avant le drame qui les avaient touchés. Son père et sa mère avaient été le plus heureux des couples à ses yeux de petite fille. Ils s'aimaient, ils le montraient chaque jour, ils avaient quatre merveilleux enfants qu'ils adoraient plus que tout et c'était ça que la jeune Teresa voulait avoir plus grande. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et elle était devenue flic, elle n'avait pas rencontré l'homme idéal à aimer, elle n'avait pas eut la famille parfaite à adorer. Et aujourd'hui, le seul homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aimait pas en retour, il n'était que son meilleur ami et elle s'en contentait. Si c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, alors elle le prenait volontiers, au moins il était dans sa vie, pour quelques temps encore.

Elle observa Jane prendre les boites de médicaments, lire les annotations, prendre le nombre exact de comprimés pour les disposer sur la petite assiette que Grace utilisait toujours pour ça, aller lui remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et revenir avec le tout vers elle. Il les posa sur la table de nuit, donna le verre à Lisbon et lui tendit les comprimés un à un, attentif à ce qu'elle les prenne bien mais pas trop vite. Lorsque sa main se mit à trembler, il posa la sienne par-dessus et l'aida à boire avant de reprendre le verre et de le poser sur la table de nuit. Il reprit ensuite sa place sur le lit avec la jeune femme et elle se réinstalla contre lui, comme la veille au soir, comme ce matin au réveil. Elle s'imagina qu'elle n'était pas malade, que Jane et elle s'étaient tout simplement avoués leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils passaient une nuit ensemble. Elle voulait tant que ce soit ça, mais non. Alors elle rêvait, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

Jane ne parvint pas à se rendormir tout de suite, ce que venait de lui dire Lisbon tournait encore dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle faisait une telle chose pour lui, pourquoi elle acceptait de souffrir autant, tout en sachant que ça ne la sauverait pas, pour lui. C'était insensé, il n'y avait pas de logique et pourtant Lisbon ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir une bonne raison. Mais quelle était-elle ? Elle avait dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et il la croyait car elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus important, elle avait en plus mêlé Tommy à cette histoire. Pourquoi faire ça ? Le mentaliste ne comprenait plus rien, ou du moins ne voulait-il pas comprendre la raison la plus logique, mais aussi celle qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il savait que Lisbon tenait à lui, mais se pourrait-il qu'elle tienne plus à lui qu'il ne le pensait ? Se pourrait-il qu'il représente plus pour elle qu'un simple ami, même un meilleur ami ? Quand il voyait la façon dont Lisbon agissait avec lui, il commençait vraiment à se le demander.

Jane baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme endormie contre lui, admirant son visage, ses cheveux, son nez, ses lèvres. Il commençait à ressentir pour elle bien plus que de l'amitié, il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que si elle venait à mourir, il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre, même si Tommy était là pour l'aider, même si ses amis étaient là pour l'aider. Sans elle il n'était plus rien, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, il devait faire quelque chose pour la sauver, n'importe quoi. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa tête et lui murmura quelques mots avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**- oooo -**

Grace gara sa voiture devant le bâtiment de Lisbon, comme tous les Samedi, puis elle en sortit en prenant avec elle un petit sac en papier avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de sa patronne. Elle aimait venir aider la jeune femme, même si cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps, se savoir utile dans un moment pareil lui faisait du bien. Et comme à son habitude, elle apportait le petit déjeuner. Bien entendu elle savait que Lisbon ne mangerait pas beaucoup, elle ne mangeait presque jamais ce que Grace lui apportait, mais le médecin avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait veiller à ce que son amie mange un peu. Alors elle s'obstinait à apporter des beignets qui finissaient toujours dans la poubelle.

La rouquine ouvrit la porte avec la clé, entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour préparer du café. S'il y avait au moins une chose que Lisbon acceptait d'avaler le matin, c'était son café. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva vers le placard pour prendre des tasses, elle remarqua qu'il y en avait déjà deux dans l'évier. Lisbon se serait-elle levée durant la nuit ? Ce serait étrange car habituellement, la nuit suivant son chimiothérapie, elle était toujours très fatiguée et n'arrivait jamais à se lever de son lit sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

Grace lança la préparation du café et monta à l'étage. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, entendant deux fortes respirations et elle se demanda un instant qui pouvait bien se trouver avec Lisbon. Elle hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et se figea à l'entrée. Dans le lit dans la chambre, se trouvaient Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane, dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comment Jane avait-il pu se retrouver avec la jeune femme alors qu'elle refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Elle décida qu'elle leur poserait la question plus tard, ils semblaient si bien dormir qu'elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Mais alors qu'elle tirait la porte pour la refermer, elle vit que Lisbon se réveillait et tournait son regard vers elle.

-" Bonjour Grace" salua-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

-" Bonjour Teresa" salua Grace en retour. " Je… je descends à la cuisine pour faire du café" dit-elle en tirant la porte.

Lisbon sourit avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse de Jane. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ce matin, comme si le traitement était raiment efficace, comme si elle était sur le point de se remettre complètement. Oh, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle était toujours et resterait malade. Mais de se réveiller dans les bras de Jane, pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui lui fit le plus grand bien et elle voulu graver cette image d'eux au fond de sa mémoire pour l'avoir avec elle au moment de la fin. Elle laissa ses doigts s'amuser avec les boutons de la chemise du mentaliste, ce qui le réveilla et elle le sentit lui prendre la main dans la sienne pour ensuite porter sa main à ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres de Jane sur sa peau. Elle se sentait définitivement bien et ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller sans lui dans son lit. Mais elle savait que ce serait la dernière fois, alors elle en profita un maximum et se serra un peu plus contre lui, ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur de son consultant si particulière. Il n'avait pas de parfum, pas d'eau de toilette, juste son odeur à lui, si masculine et si agréable à son nez. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été en train de mourir, si seulement ils étaient tout simplement en train de vivre une vie normale, une vie où Jane ne soit pas obsédé par sa vengeance, une vie où elle ne soit pas en train de mourir d'une maladie. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir avoir cette vie de rêve, celle où elle était heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lisbon sentit la main de Jane lâcher la sienne pour se poser dans ses cheveux, y glissant les doigts délicatement, tendrement alors que ses lèvres repassaient là où étaient passés ses doigts. C'était un geste si tendre, si intime et Lisbon ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il se montrait si tendre avec elle. Mais le moment intime se brisa lorsqu'elle se rappela que Grace était en bas.

-" Jane, Van Pelt est dans la cuisine" souffla-t-elle, ne voulant pas briser la quiétude du moment.

-" Van Pelt ?" S'étonna-t-il. " Mais que fait-elle ici ?"

-" Elle vient m'aider comme tout les week-end" répondit-elle.

-" Oh."

Jane semblait déçu et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait encore pour ne lui avoir rien dit plus tôt, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Elle s'en voulait elle aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé, ce qui était fait était fait, il fallait aller de l'avant. Elle se redressa et vint poser une main sur la joue de son consultant, le forçant à relever les yeux vers elle.

-" Je suis désolée Jane" s'excusa-t-elle encore. " Je sais que vous auriez voulu le savoir plus tôt et…"

-" Lisbon, Teresa" la coupa-t-il, " je mentirais si je disais ne pas être déçu, mais je le sais maintenant, et je suis là pour vous, c'est tout ce qui compte."

-" Alors, si on se levait pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner ?" proposa-t-elle.

-" Ça me parait être une bonne idée" sourit-il en se redressant.

Le mentaliste sortit du lit en premier, retirant les couvertures du lit avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme et de l'aider à se lever aussi. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'aide et qu'on l'assiste ainsi, elle le laissa faire avec joie. Elle joua le jeu, entoura la nuque de Jane qui passa ses bras dans son dos et la tira contre lui. Comme tout les Samedi matin, Lisbon se sentait faible et inutile, incapable de marcher seule, de se laver seule, de faire quoi que ce soit seule. Mais par chance, elle n'était pas seule, elle avait Grace, et maintenant elle avait Jane. Sa collègue l'aiderait à se laver tandis que Jane l'aiderait pour le reste, lui tiendrait compagnie.

Il l'aida à descendre l'escalier menant au salon et l'installa sur le canapé tandis qu'il allait dans la cuisine pour aider la jeune rousse à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle les attendit sagement et en profita pour réfléchir. Elle avait autre chose à avouer, à leur avouer à tout les deux, ainsi qu'à ses autres collègues. Elle le savait depuis la veille mais n'avait pas osé leur dire, c'était déjà bien assez difficile à admettre pour elle. Mais elle devait le leur dire, maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas le remettre à plus tard. Et lorsque ses amis arrivèrent avec les tasses et les beignets, elle prit sa décision, c'était main tenant qu'elle devait le faire.

-" Grace, Patrick" commença-t-elle, appelant son consultant par son prénom pour la première fois, " il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire."

-" Rien de grave j'espère" s'inquiéta Grace.

Jane ne dit rien, mais il posa les tasses sur la table basse et vint s'installer sur le canapé à coté de la brunette, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, conscient qu'elle allait avoir besoin de soutien pour ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-" Hier, le médecin m'a annoncé que… je ne pourrais plus travailler" avoua-t-elle enfin.

-" Plus travailler ? Ce qui veut dire ?" demanda Jane qui eut peur de la réponse.

-" Mon corps est à présent trop faible, je ne vais plus pouvoir rien faire seule, je vais avoir besoin d'assistance. Je suis dans l'obligation d'abandonner mon travail" finit-elle en retenant ses larmes de son mieux.

Jane ne résista pas à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, il savait que le traitement devenait lourd pour son corps, qu'elle ne le supporter it plus très longtemps et que la fin arrivait, petit à petit, sans lui laisser la possibilité d'espérer. Bientôt, Lisbon devrait entrer à l'hôpital pour pouvoir avoir les soins nécessaires, son état allait se dégrader et rien ni personne ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit. Jane était dans l'incapacité de la sauver, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'être là pour elle, de la soutenir de son mieux, de ne pas la laisser seule.

Lisbon ferma les yeux et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans retenue. A quoi cela servirait-il de les cacher ? Elle allait mourir, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être forte, c'était la fin. Elle sentit la main de Grace dans son dos, la massant de façon réconfortante et Lisbon la remercia silencieusement. Ils allaient avoir besoin les uns des autres plus que jamais, seuls, ils ne supporteraient pas cette épreuve.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Un petit mot avant de vous laisser.**

**Je constate que personne ne me commente, sauf Solealuna, et pourtant, beaucoup on classé ma fic en fic alerte, ce qui veut dire qu'ils reçoivent un mail à chaque nouveau chapitre. Autant ça me fait plaisir, mais ça me déçoit aussi un peu.**

**C'est bien de me mettre en alerte, mais ce serait encore mieux de laisser un petit mot de temps en temps.**

**Je sais, ça fait un peu la fille qui réclame, mais j'aimerais raiment beaucoup savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de mon travail, si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou s'il vaut mieux que j'arrête.**

**Voilà, pensez-y.**

_**Sweety 05/11/12**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre pour mes chers lecteurs. Merci pour vos commentaires, je sais que cette fic est difficile ap lire et je ne voulais pas forcer qui que ce soit ap commenter. Je voulais juste savoir si cette fic plaisait ap quelqu'un d'autre que Solealuna.**

**Ceci étant dit, voici un chapitre un peu plus doux, un moment entre Jane et Lisbon.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_**Sweety**_

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de larmes et de silence, Lisbon s'écarta de Jane, mais resta dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. La vie lui offrait la possibilité d'être heureuse pendant quelques temps, alors elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Jane lui avait promis d'être là pour elle jusqu'au bout et elle n'en doutait pas, elle allait vraiment avoir besoin de lui. Elle devait entrer à l'hôpital d'ici quelques jours, elle avait besoin de Jane pour l'aider d'ici là, Grace ne pourrait pas manquer le travail toute la journée et elle savait que Jane refuserait de retourner au bureau si elle n'y était pas. Il était comme ça, il était comme son ombre, ne faisait équipe avec personne d'autre qu'elle en général, sauf quand elle le lui ordonnait, mais là encore il n'obéissait pas toujours.

La jeune femme posa son regard sur son consultant qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, inquiet qu'elle se sente mal, prêt à lui venir en aide à chaque instant. Elle sourit, heureuse de sa présence et de celle de Van Pelt. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire perdre plus de temps, alors elle devait tout leur dire et maintenant.

-" Je dois aussi vous dire que je vais devoir entrer à l'hôpital d'ici quelques jours" leur dit-elle. " Lundi en réalité."

-" Si tôt ?" Van Pelt était vraiment surprise.

-" Oui si tôt, mais je pense que c'est le mieux, Grace, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à venir tout les soirs, vous avez une vie vous aussi."

-" Mais ça ne me dérange pas de vous venir en aide" objecta la rouquine.

-" Mais moi si, j'ai beaucoup aimé le temps passé en votre compagnie, croyez-moi, mais je ne veux pas continuer comme ça."

-" Je serais là" intervint Jane. " Je prendrais soin de vous jusqu'à Lundi, je vous conduirais à l'hôpital et je resterais avec vous."

-" Je ne vous en demande pas autant Patrick, juste ce week-end ça ira, mais lorsque je serais à l'hôpital il ne vous sera pas utile de venir tout les jours."

Jane sembla blessé par les mots de Lisbon et elle le vit à la façon dont il s'écarta brusquement d'elle. Encore une fois elle avait parlé trop vite sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'était pas bien expliquée. Elle n'avait pas voulut lui faire de mal, elle n'avait pas voulut le blesser. Elle savait que s'il venait trop souvent, ça lui ferait mal, elle ne supporterait pas de voir la tristesse sur son visage chaque jour jusqu'au dernier. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui, pris l'une de ses main et en posa une sur sa joue afin qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux, elle voulait qu'il comprenne sa décision.

-" Ecoutez-moi Patrick, essayez de comprendre mon point de vue" commença-t-elle, " je voudrais moi aussi vous voir tous les jours, je voudrais moi aussi vous savoir près de moi, mais ce sera bien trop difficile lorsque le moment viendra pour moi de partir. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez trop à cause de moi, vous souffrez déjà bien assez."

-" Alors maintenant c'est à vous de m'écouter Teresa" la voix de Jane ne tolérait pas d'interruption, " je veux venir aussi souvent que possible, je veux vous tenir compagnie, être là pour vous à chaque fois que ça n'ira pas, à chaque fois que vous perdrez le moral. Je sais que de toute façon, si je ne suis pas avec vous, alors je n'irais pas plus au CBI, car ce n'est pas la même chose sans vous."

Grace se sentait un peu de trop dans la pièce, elle avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une déclaration d'amour entre ses deux collègues et elle s'éloigna discrètement. De toute façon, ils ne faisaient plus attention à elle, il n'y avait qu'eux et rien d'autre, le monde n'existait plus pour eux à cet instant. Elle était heureuse pour eux, même si elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, ils avaient la chance d'être ensemble maintenant, de pouvoir se dire ce qu'ils avaient vraiment sur le cœur. La jeune femme alla donc dans la cuisine ranger un peu, mais tendit tout de même l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se disait. Elle était trop curieuse, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

De leur côté, Jane et Lisbon se fixaient toujours intensément, Lisbon avait encore sa main sur la joue de Jane et ce dernier vint y poser la sienne. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps, une douce chaleur se répandant dans son ventre et sur sa joue par l'effleurement des doigts du mentaliste sur sa peau. Comme elle aurait aimé ne pas être malade, pouvoir avoir le courage de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ils étaient déjà bien trop proches l'un de l'autre et tout ça se finirait mal, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle devait le faire s'éloigner, pour son bien.

-" Patrick, je… je ne sais plus quoi dire pour vous faire comprendre que ce n'est pas sain pour vous de rester avec moi, vous ne comprenez pas que je suis en train de m'attacher à vous et vous à moi ? Que lorsque je vais mourir vous serez seul, et triste, et que vous plongerez dans la dépression sans pouvoir en sortir cette fois ?"

-" Mais je me fiche de ce qui se passera après, ce que je vois c'est-ce qui se passe maintenant. C'est maintenant que vous avez besoin de moi, pas quand vous serez morte, pas quand vous serez en terre. Je sais que ce que je dis est difficile à entendre, c'est assez difficile à dire et à penser, mais c'est ainsi. Oui je me suis attaché à vous, et oui je sais que c'est mauvais pour moi, que je risque de sombrer un peu plus après. Mais je le veux, alors ne me refusez pas ça."

Dans la cuisine, Grace commençait à s'inquiéter pour ses collègues. Une minute avant ils étaient en pleine déclaration, et l'instant d'après ils se disputaient, encore. Mais comment faisaient-ils ? Il y avait tant de sujets sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas d'accord, mais d'habitude c'était sur les enquêtes, aujourd'hui c'était sur le fait que Jane vienne ou pas voir Lisbon à l'hôpital. La jeune femme ne voulait pas prendre partie, et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas trop lequel avait raison. D'un côté, elle comprenait que Lisbon ne veuille pas que Jane vienne la voir. Il s'attachait beaucoup à elle, il l'était déjà avant toute cette histoire et s'il venait aussi souvent qu'il avait envie de le faire, de la voir souffrir jour après jour, de la voir partir peu à peu sans rien pouvoir faire, tout cela allait le détruire. Mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait aussi Jane. Il était vraiment très attaché à Lisbon et ce depuis leur première rencontre d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps alors qu'il en restait si peu. Et malheureusement pour lui, il allait perdre une autre personne importante pour lui.

Van Pelt pencha la tête sur le côté afin de les voir, inquiète de ne plus rien entendre et se détendit en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient que se regarder dans les yeux, chacun voulant faire comprendre son point de vue à l'autre. Comme toujours, c'était avec les yeux qu'ils communiquaient le mieux. Aucun doute n'était possible, ces deux là s'aimaient vraiment mais ils étaient bien trop têtus pour se l'avouer. Et c'était bien dommage, ils avaient déjà tant souffert dans leur vie, ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves et maintenant celle-ci. Mais pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il tant sur eux ? C'était injuste, Grace avait parfois envie de hurler sa rage à Dieu pour ce qu'il leur faisait. Mais comme on le lui avait toujours dit, Dieu n'envoyait pas des épreuves à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas les surmonter, il devait certainement avoir des projets pour eux et personne n'en savait rien. C'était la seule explication possible.

Grace se remit donc au travail, lavant les plats qu'elle avait utilisé pour préparer de quoi manger à Jane, sachant que Lisbon ne mangeait pas grand-chose. Elle ne prêta plus attention à ses collègues, ils avaient des choses à régler, seuls. Et puis, comme Jane était là, elle n'avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Pas que cela la gênait d'être ici, mais elle profiterait bien du beau temps pour sortir, peut-être faire les boutiques, aller à la plage ou n'importe quoi. Lisbon était entre de bonnes mains, personne mieux que Jane ne pourrait prendre soin d'elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle alla dans le salon, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ses collègues avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

-" Je vous laisse" leur dit-elle avant de partir.

-" Déjà ?" S'étonna Lisbon.

-" Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi" répondit-elle. " Et puis vous avez des chose à vous dire et il vaut mieux que je ne soit pas là."

Ils comprirent de quoi elle parlait et lui sourirent pour la remercier. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, Lisbon l'appela et Grace fit demi-tour.

-" Appelez l'équipe et dites-leur de venir chez moi vers dix-huit heures ce soir" lui dit-elle. " Je vais leur annoncer, ils méritent de savoir la vérité eux aussi."

-" Très bonne décision" commenta le mentaliste, se prenant un coup de coude dans l'estomac par Lisbon au passage.

-" Ce sera fait" promit Grace. " Passez une bonne journée."

-" Vous aussi."

Puis elle partit, pour de bon cette fois. Jane et Lisbon se retrouvèrent donc seuls, plus personne pour les perturber. Ils pouvaient se parler vraiment, si seulement ils étaient prêts à le faire. Mais ils n'étaient pas certains de l'être, pas pour le moment. Alors ils allaient simplement profiter de cette journée ensemble, une chose qui ne leur était jamais arrivée, car ils travaillaient toujours. Ils avaient enfin la chance d'apprendre à vraiment se connaître, en dehors du travail. Il fallait avant tout penser à se changer, ils n'allaient tout même pas rester avec les mêmes vêtements que la nuit précédente toute la journée. Et c'est à ce moment là que Lisbon réalisa le petit problème qui allait se présenter. Habituellement, Grace l'aidait pour sa douche, étant trop faible pour tout faire seule. Elle avait eut du mal à l'accepter au début, mais la gentillesse et le dévouement de sa collègue l'avait rassurée. Le problème était que Grace était partie et qu'il ne restait que Jane, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de l'aider à se laver ? Ce serait bien trop humiliant et gênant.

Elle se leva, prit la direction de l'escalier tant bien que mal mais de nouveaux vertiges l'obligèrent à s'accrocher à la rambarde. Jane fut à ses côtés dans la seconde, la soutenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle était en sueur, ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle allait vraiment mal, Jane s'inquiétait pour elle.

-" Teresa ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Ce n'est rien, juste des vertiges" lui répondit-elle.

-" Vous voulez retourner vous coucher ?"

-" Non, je voulais juste aller prendre une douche."

-" Mais ce n'est pas Grace qui vous aide d'habitude ?"

-" Si, mais comme elle n'est pas mal, je vais devoir me débrouiller."

-" Hors de question que je vous laisse prendre une douche seule sans personne pour vous aider."

Lisbon sentit ses joues rougir et Jane se rendit compte de ce que ses mots pouvaient sous entendre. Il ne pensait pas du tout à ça, il se sentit mal à l'aise soudain.

-" Je voulais dire… je peux demander à Grace de revenir" s'expliqua-t-il.

-" Je ne veux pas l'embêter" s'opposa Lisbon, " elle a besoin de temps pour elle."

-" Mais comment allez-vous faire alors ?"

-" Montez une chaise dans la salle de bain et posez la dans la douche" ordonna-t-elle.

-" Oui madame" fit Jane en se mettant au garde à vous.

Lisbon ne put empêcher un petit rire, ce qui fit sourire Jane. Il aimait l'entendre rire, c'était si bon à entendre. Il aida donc Lisbon à monter dans sa chambre pendant qu'il s'occupait de tout.

**- oooo -**

Les rires fusaient dans le salon de l'appartement de Teresa Lisbon, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps que la jeune femme ne s'en rappelait même pas. Elle était assise sur son canapé, Jane à côté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules. Après la douche, ils avaient décidé de parler un peu, de leur passé respectif. Lisbon avait eut l'idée de sortir ses vieux albums photos et ils étaient en train de les feuilleter, Jane commentant chaque photo, faisant rire la jeune femme, tant et si bien qu'elle en pleurait. Ça lui faisait tant de bien.

En tournant les pages de l'album, Jane tomba sur une photo qui l'intrigua. Sur le cliché on pouvait voir trois garçons habillés de jolis costumes avec cravates, ce devaient être les frères de la jeune femme, ainsi que ses parents, tous souriant de toutes leurs dents. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le mentaliste c'était les mains que l'on voyait en haut de la photo et que Lisbon ne se trouve pas avec sa famille.

-" Où étiez-vous au moment de la photo ?" demanda-t-il.

-" C'est une longue histoire, si on passait à une autre" tenta-t-elle d'éluder.

-" Oh non" protesta-t-il, " je veux savoir toute l'histoire."

-" Bon d'accord, mais ne vous moquez pas" capitula-t-elle.

-" C'est promis."

-" Bien, alors voilà, c'était un Dimanche et nous avions été invités par des amis de mon père, je devais avoir douze ans, c'était peu de temps avant la mort de ma mère" commença-t-elle à expliquer alors qu'un voile de tristesse passait devant ses yeux.

-" On peut parler d'autre chose vous savez."

-" Non ça ira, c'est un bon souvenir."

-" Comme vous voulez. Continuez."

-" Bien, alors des amis de mon père nous avaient invités à manger chez eux, ils avaient un grand jardin et ils avaient installés une table sous le grand arbre au centre du terrain. Mon père avait voulu que nous soyons bien habillés car un autre ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps devait venir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce jour là, comme c'étaient des amis d'enfance, c'était comme une petite réunion. Mon père m'avait obligée à porter une robe et je détestais ça."

-" Déjà à cet âge vous étiez un garçon manqué" sourit Jane.

-" Et oui. J'étais partie jouer avec les autres enfants, surtout des garçons. L'ami que mon père attendait est enfin arrivé et il a voulu nous rencontrer. Mon père était fier de présenter ses enfants à son ami d'enfance et mes frères étaient bien sagement installés à la table comme il nous l'avait demandé."

-" Mais pas vous" supposa Jane.

-" Et non, pas moi" confirma Lisbon. " Quand mon père m'a appelée, j'ai aussitôt répondu et il a levé la tête pour me voir pendue par les pieds à la branche au dessus de la table."

-" En robe ?" S'étonna le blond.

-" J'avais pris des pinces à linge pour tenir ma robe" expliqua-t-elle pour se défendre." Mon père à quand même voulu prendre une photo mais elle a été mal cadrée et on ne peut donc voir que mes mains."

Jane éclata de rire, malgré la promesse de ne pas se moquer de Lisbon. Mais elle ne lui dit rien, riant avec lui. Ce souvenir était le dernier bon souvenir qu'elle avait de sa famille avant le drame, un merveilleux souvenir. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop sur ça et passèrent aux autres photos, Jane continuant de poser des questions et Lisbon de lui répondre. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, l'après-midi passant sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Arriva enfin l'heure pour Lisbon de prendre ses médicaments et Jane alla chercher le tout, toujours avec le sourire. Il lui apporta la petite assiette contenant les comprimés, un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta avec gratitude. Elle était quand même un peu gênée qu'il s'occupe d'elle comme ça, mais d'un autre côté c'était si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle, de ne pas être seule.

Le mentaliste leur prépara des boissons, mais à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, elle n'eu pas droit à son café mais à une tasse de thé. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, interrogative et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-" Ce n'est pas bon de boire trop de café Lisbon et le thé est très bon au contraire."

-" Mais je n'aime pas le thé" rouspéta-t-elle, buvant tout de même sa tasse.

-" Je vois ça" dit-il en riant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder de vieux films à la télévision jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se préparer pour l'arrivée de l'équipe. Et une fois encore, Jane aida Lisbon à monter à sa chambre, la laissa seule pour qu'elle se change mais elle le rappela, ce qui le surpris. Il revint vers elle, une question muette sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant dans ses bras, lui soufflant un léger merci au creux de l'oreille. Depuis que Jane était venu la veille au soir, Lisbon se permettait des gestes qu'elle n'aurait pas osé faire par le passé. Mais sa vie allait bientôt s'éteindre, alors elle voulait profiter de chaque instant avec lui, autant que possible.

Jane partit ensuite, mais pas sans lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue, la faisant rougir encore une fois. Il descendit à la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le repas pour le soir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les placards de Lisbon, mais grâce à Van Pelt qui avait eu la bonne idée de faire quelques courses, il trouva exactement ce qui lui fallait. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas Lisbon qui s'approcha de lui par derrière. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux et il sursauta, faisant rire Lisbon aux éclats.

-" Vous savez que c'est dangereux de faire peur à un homme de mon âge" se lamenta-t-il, faussement outré, une main sur le cœur.

-" Oh, vous n'êtes pas si vieux Patrick" sourit-elle, " je ne vois même pas de cheveux blancs."

-" Parce que vous avez pris le temps de regarder mes cheveux ?" releva Jane.

-" Quoi ? Non, non je…"

Mais lorsque Jane se mit à rire, elle compris qu'elle venait encore de se faire avoir. Il savait vraiment y faire avec elle et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Elle pensait qu'après toutes ces années à travailler avec lui elle serait capable de le voir venir, mais il était bien trop doué pour elle. Pour dissimuler ses rougeurs, elle se pencha vers les casseroles pour voir ce qui cuisait et une bonne odeur envahie ses narines. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, Jane avait plongé la cuillère en bois dans la sauce et la lui présenta. Lisbon le regarda avec de grands yeux, mais devant son air insistant, elle ouvrit la bouche et goûta ce qu'il avait préparé. C'était drôlement bon, Jane était vraiment un excellent cuisinier.

Ils entendirent taper à la porte et Lisbon se recula vivement de son consultant pour aller ouvrir à ses invités. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt entrèrent dans l'appartement, se dirigeant vers le salon tandis que Jane sortait de la cuisine avec un tablier autour de la taille. Rigsby pouffa de rire, Van Pelt sourit et même Cho esquissa un faible sourire en voyant le mentaliste en parfait homme de maison. Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé et les fauteuils, Jane apporta des rafraichissements et ils commencèrent à discuter. Mais Rigsby voulait savoir pourquoi leur patronne les avait invité, c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'ils travaillaient avec elle.

Lisbon savait qu'elle devait leur dire la raison de leur venue, mais elle n'osait pas le faire, elle avait peur. Elle se tourna vers Jane, cherchant dans son regard le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Il lui pris la main qu'il serra affectueusement, lui donnant le courage nécessaire. Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Il savait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, il savait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de soutien ou d'être seule. Peut-être lisait-il vraiment dans les pensées en fin de compte, ou simplement dans les siennes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était là pour elle en ce moment et elle le remercia avec les yeux. Van Pelt remarqua leur petit manège encore une fois et cela la fit sourire. Ils étaient complémentaires, ils se comprenaient mieux que personne ne pouvait le faire et la jeune femme était heureuse de les avoir laissés seuls pour la journée. Ils semblaient être plus proche encore que ce matin.

La brunette se tourna enfin vers ses collègues, pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

-" Si je vous ai fait venir ici ce soir c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important."

-" Que se passe-t-il boss ?" demanda Rigsby.

-" Vous avez remarqué que depuis quelques temps je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même ?"

-" Oui et on se demandait ce qui n'allait pas."

-" Et bien vous allez le savoir ce soir."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout le souvenir d'enfance de Lisbon, qui se trouve être mon souvenir d'enfance. Je trouve que ça va bien avec le personnage.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

_**Sweety 11/11/12**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Salut les amis, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Merci encore pour les commentaires, ça me fait drôlement plaisir et j'espère en avoir encore jusqu'à la fin de cette fic.**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sweety**

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est-ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité a ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

La brunette se tourna enfin vers ses collègues, prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-" Si je vous ai fait venir ici ce soir c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important."

-" Que se passe-t-il boss ?" demanda Rigsby.

-" Vous avez remarqué que depuis quelques temps je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même ?"

-" Oui et on se demandait ce qui n'allait pas."

-" Et bien vous allez le savoir ce soir."

Rigsby et Cho attendaient de savoir ce qu'avait à leur dire Lisbon. L'asiatique tourna les yeux vers son collègue, puis vers le mentaliste dont l'une des mains avait trouvé celle de leur patronne. Cela l'étonna un peu, il savait que Lisbon s'était éloignée de tout le monde, sauf de Grace et il se demanda comment et pourquoi elle semblait s'être rapprochée de Jane. Ils avaient toujours été proches l'un de l'autre, ils se comprenaient sans mots, juste avec les yeux. Mais Lisbon ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, ne se montrait jamais trop proche de qui que ce soit, pas même de Jane. Alors si aujourd'hui elle lui permettait de lui tenir la main, devant ses subordonnés en plus, alors ce devait être important, vraiment très important.

La jeune femme avait les yeux tristes, fatigués, les cheveux plus aussi brillants qu'avant, comme si elle ne prenait plus soin d'elle. Lisbon n'était plus celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, elle n'était plus cette femme forte et solide pour qui il ferait tout, pour qui il était prêt à donner sa vie. Elle semblait être devenue une autre femme, une qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de connaître mais qui s'imposait quand même. Il la vit serrer la main de Jane dans la sienne, lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant, ce qui l'étonna encore une fois, avant qu'elle ne se tourne de nouveau vers eux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

-" Voilà, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, je me suis sentie mal et je suis allée voir le médecin" commença-t-elle, " j'ai eu droit à des tas d'examens et j'ai appris que j'étais atteinte d'un cancer."

Le silence se fit dans le salon, Lisbon baissa la tête, sentant les doigts de Jane la serrer un peu plus, l'aidant à surmonter sa peine et sa honte de s'être montrée si faible devant ses collègues. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de faiblesse, qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiments de naître en elle à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de sa maladie. Mais par chance, si on veut, bientôt tout ça serait fini, plus de maladie, plus de honte, plus de faiblesse, plus besoin de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, pas même à Jane. Jane. En pensant à lui, en sentant sa main sur la sienne, Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de ressentir une douce chaleur dans son corps, une envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de se serrer contre lui, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier d'être là pour elle, de ne pas la juger. Cet homme était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre, à savoir quoi faire et quand, sans même qu'elle ne parle.

De son côté, Grace ne disait rien, attendant une réaction de la part de ses collègues. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait appris par accident la maladie de sa patronne, elle n'avait sut quoi dire, quoi faire. Mais sa nature avait reprit le dessus et elle avait tout simplement laissé parler son cœur en proposant à la jeune femme d'être là pour elle, de l'aider au besoin, aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Alors elle se doutait que ce ne devait pas être facile pour les deux hommes, d'avoir été laissés dans l'ignorance depuis si longtemps, de n'apprendre la dure vérité que maintenant. Mais en les regardant bien, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune colère en eux, rien qui puisse laisser croire qu'ils en voulaient à Lisbon pour son silence.

-" Je sais que j'aurais dut vous le dire plus tôt" reprit la brunette, " mais j'avais peur, ou plutôt honte."

-" Honte pour quoi ?" S'enquit Rigsby, étonné.

-" De ma faiblesse" répondit-elle, " je pensais qu'être malade et le montrer serait une faiblesse, mais j'ai eu des gens pour me rappeler que ce n'était pas le cas" dit-elle en posant les yeux sur Jane, puis sur Grace. " J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas."

-" Pas le moins du monde" certifia Cho, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis la nouvelle. " Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous serons là pour vous."

-" C'est gentil" sourit-elle.

Lisbon ne savait plus quoi dire face à tant de compréhension de la part de ses collègues, tant de gentillesse. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi honteuse d'être malade, plus aussi seule qu'au début. A présent, tous ses amis savaient pour sa situation, personne ne la jugeait, personne ne lui faisait la moindre remarque. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eut tort d'attendre si longtemps avant de tout leur dire, elle aurait dut le faire avant. Elle reporta son attention sur Jane qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et dont la main tenait toujours la sienne. Il était encore là, un soutien silencieux et infaillible, une personne sur qui compter, qu'importe la situation et qu'importe le moment. Elle le découvrait sous un nouveau jour, elle découvrait en lui un ami fidèle, un soutien, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et une oreille pour écouter. Il était de bons conseils, il était celui dont elle avait toujours eut besoin, celui dont elle avait rêvé durant toute sa vie. Mais elle le rencontrait trop tard, il avait pourtant été là pendant de longues années, toujours à ses côtés, mais elle avait été aveugle et maintenant il était trop tard. Mais qu'importe ce qui se passerait par la suite, il était là pour le moment, et c'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Alors elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, elle ne le repousserait pas cette fois, pas maintenant.

Jane ne quittait toujours pas Lisbon des yeux, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais qui n'arriva pas, à son plus grand soulagement. Il s'attendait à la voir fondre en larmes, à la voir baisser les armes et se montrer comme elle l'avait fait la veille avec lui dans sa chambre, humaine. Mais une fois encore elle restait forte, une fois encore elle cachait aux autres ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, ne montrant que la partie fière de son être. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait sut à l'instant où elle avait prit sa décision de parler qu'elle ne se montrerait pas aussi ouverte qu'avec lui, il était un privilégié. Mais alors que le silence commençait à devenir pesant, il décida de le rompre.

-" Et si nous passions à table ?" proposa-t-il.

-" C'est une bonne idée" approuva Rigsby.

Les petits rires se firent entendre dans le salon. L'appel de l'estomac avait sonné et le premier sur place, sans grande surprise, fut ce cher Rigsby. Au moins il ne se laissait pas trop déborder par la situation, décidant de rompre la tension par une pirouette digne de celui qu'il était, un gros mangeur. Il passerait peut-être pour un estomac sur deux jambes, mais au moins il avait redonné le sourire à Lisbon, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Tout le monde le suivit et les quatre agents et le consultant passèrent une excellente soirée. Ils parlèrent d'un peu de tout, de leur famille, de leurs amis, de comment se passerait le travail en l'absence de Lisbon, dans l'attente de son retour. Personne n'envisageait qu'elle ne revienne pas, qu'importe ce qu'en disaient les médecins, qu'importe ce qu'elle croyait. Dans l'esprit de tous, elle allait survivre à cette épreuve et revenir au bureau pour diriger son équipe, comme elle le faisait depuis des années. Ils finirent par partir près de trois heures plus tard, sauf Jane qui resta pour aider Lisbon à nettoyer l'appartement.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon monta dans sa chambre pour s'allonger un moment afin de se reposer un peu, tandis que Jane continuait son nettoyage. Il lui avait interdit de faire quoi que ce soit, prétextant qu'elle devait prendre plus soin d'elle, qu'il pouvait parfaitement s'occuper de tout. Et contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas protesté, était même montée directement dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Elle s'installa sur son lit, mais au lieu de dormir, elle sortit son journal et recommença à écrire. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire, elle avait envie de faire savoir à quel point ses collègues avaient été gentils avec elle, à quel point ils s'étaient montrés serviables et ne l'avaient pas jugé comme elle le craignait.

Mais elle écrivit bien plus sur Jane que sur les autres. Elle avait beaucoup plus de choses à dire sur lui que sur n'importe qui d'autre. Le peu de temps passé avec lui, ces quelques heures de détente à regarder des photos, à parler de son enfance, à se confier à lui. Elle avait beaucoup aimé ce temps avec le mentaliste, elle avait aimé cette complicité qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Jane ne semblait plus être le même homme depuis qu'il savait pour sa maladie, il semblait différent, comme s'il ne vivait plus que pour lui mais pour elle aussi. Alors, même si d'un côté elle en était heureuse, de savoir que l'homme pour qui battait son cœur faisait tant pour elle, d'un autre côté, elle était triste. S'il s'attachait trop à elle, comment vivrait-il sa mort ? Même si Tommy serait là pour, même si ses collègues seraient là pour le soutenir, elle savait que ce serait difficile. Ça l'était déjà pour elle alors qu'elle était celle qui allait disparaître des vies des autres, alors elle savait à quel point Jane allait en souffrir. Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas voulut lui dire la vérité.

Alors qu'elle rangeait son carnet dans la table de nuit, elle vit une tête apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, une tête blonde avec de beaux yeux bleus et elle se sentit rougir sous son regard.

-" Ça va Teresa ?" S'enquit-il en entrant dans la chambre et en s'installant sur le lit avec elle. " Vous étiez censée dormir il me semble, pas écrire" la gronda-t-il gentiment.

-" Je n'ai pas sommeil Patrick" se défendit-elle, " j'aurais bien assez de temps pour dormir lorsque je serais à l'hôpital, alors je veux profiter de mon temps pour autre chose" se justifia-t-elle.

-" Comme quoi ?" Le petit sourire en coin de Jane ne présageait rien de bon.

-" Comme parler avec vous, m'assurer que vous allez bien," expliqua Lisbon en se redressant mieux dans le lit. " Je vois que vous avez des choses sur le cœur, et je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez me parler."

Jane se tourna sur le côté, évitant ainsi le regard de Lisbon qui se faisait un peu trop insistant. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce sujet, c'était bien trop sensible pour lui. Ces quelques heures seul avec Lisbon avaient éveillé en lui des sensations qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis des années, des sentiments si forts qu'ils lui faisaient peur. Que devait-il penser de tout ça ? Devait-il les écouter, agir en fonctions de son cœur et faire un pas vers elle, même si cela voulait dire souffrir par la suite ? Ou devait-il les ignorer, continuer comme il l'avait toujours fait, en étant présent sans toutefois être trop proche ? Il ne savait pas, il était perdu, lui le grand Patrick Jane ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait tant voulut avoir sa réponse, il aurait tant voulut que les choses soient faciles, mais elles ne l'étaient pas et ne le seraient plus jamais.

Il sentit la main de Lisbon se poser sur son avant bras, mais il refusa de tourner la tête, refusa de croiser son regard qu'il sentait pourtant sur lui, si fort et si envoûtant. Il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point tout ça le touchait. Mais il ne put lui refuser plus longtemps en la sentant trembler à côté de lui, alors il tourna la tête et plongea directement dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes brillants de larmes retenues. Il ne résista pas plus à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, s'agrippant à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-" Chut Teresa, je suis là" lui souffla-t-il en passant une main dans son dos, " s'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas, je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer."

-" Je suis désolée Patrick" renifla-t-elle, " je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, je ne pleure jamais pourtant."

-" Je sais."

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et la sentit se relaxer complètement pour finalement s'endormir contre lui, comme la veille. Et comme la veille, il l'aida à se coucher, remonta la couverture sur elle et s'installa lui aussi dans le lit. Il ne s'endormit pas par contre, il se contenta de regarder la jeune femme dormir, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis la veille. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle, de sa beauté. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant avec elle, qu'elle soit éveillée ou pas, il ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore il le pourrait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas vraiment ses cheveux. La veille au soir, elle avait gardé sa perruque, mais ce soir il décida de la lui retirer, elle ne pourrait pas dormir avec une nuit de plus. Alors, délicatement, il l'enleva, sans la réveiller pour révéler un crane presque chauve sur lequel il pouvait voir encore quelques petites mèches de sa belle chevelure ébène qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit un pincement dans son cœur à cette vue, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il se leva ensuite pour aller la poser sur la commode avant de revenir vers elle. Il reprit sa place et Lisbon roula sur le côté pour venir se serrer contre lui. Mais là encore, il constata qu'elle était toujours habillée, elle ne pouvait pas plus dormir ainsi.

-" Teresa ?" L'appela-t-il avec douceur en passant une main sur sa joue, " ouvrez les yeux Teresa."

-" Mmmm" gémit la jeune femme, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

-" Il faut vous réveiller Teresa, vous devez vous changer pour la nuit" expliqua-t-il.

-" J'ai pas envie Patrick, laisses-moi dormir."

Jane nota le ton plus familier qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour lui parler. Bien qu'avant il aurait trouvé quelque chose à dire, ce soir il ne trouva rien. Il apprécia cette familiarité tout en ressentant un peu plus de tristesse envahir son cœur. C'était trop difficile, il n'y arriverait pas. A cet instant, il aurait voulut se lever, partir en courant et ne jamais revenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner après tout ce qu'elle avait subit pour lui, après ce traitement qu'elle s'était imposée pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui. Il lui devait ça, il devait rester pour elle, même si chaque minute, chaque seconde serait une souffrance immense.

Comme elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il entreprit de lui retirer lui-même ses vêtements. Il déboutonna sa chemise, lentement et laissa les pans du vêtement glisser sur les côtés, révélant un débardeur rouge très moulant. Il fit passer les bras de la jeune femme, mais cela ne la réveilla pas. Il lui retira son débardeur et la vue de son soutien gorge lui rappela bien des choses. Il chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas approprié. Ensuite, il passa au pantalon et il se sentit rougir en faisant glisser la braguette, puis le jean. Il effleura les jambes de Lisbon au passage, rougissant un peu plus, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dut faire ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser dormir dans ses vêtements. C'était une bonne excuse, mais il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'aller trop loin, de s'aventurer quelque part où il n'était pas autorisé à se rendre. Il laissa ensuite la jeune femme ainsi sur le lit, la recouvrant tout de même de la couverture, le temps d'aller lui chercher des vêtements de nuit. Il revint avec un pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un T-shirt. Il lui enfila difficilement le pantalon, mais lorsqu'il arriva au soutient gorge, il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il était déjà allé trop loin, il ne pouvait pas en plus la déshabiller complètement, ce serait violer son intimité.

-" Je peux le faire Patrick" entendit-il Lisbon lui dire, le faisant sursauter. " Je ne suis pas non plus infirme."

Jane releva la tête pour croiser le visage souriant, quoi qu'un peu rouge, de sa collègue et amie. Elle aussi semblait mal à l'aise, mais peut-être moins que lui.

-" Merci pour le coup de main" ajouta-t-elle.

-" De rien. Je… je vais vous laisser."

Il se leva un peu vite et couru presque dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser. Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et soupira, à la fois de soulagement et de frustration. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était frustré, il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Mais d'avoir vu Lisbon dans une tenue si légère, d'avoir touché sa peau si douce… Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça, il n'en avait pas le droit. Lisbon était sa patronne, sa collègue, son amie, peut-être même sa meilleure amie, mais rien de plus. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il toutes ces choses en sa présence ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui montrer à quel point elle était importante pour lui ? Pourquoi la vie lui offrait-elle la chance d'enfin trouver une femme pour laquelle il ressentait vraiment quelque chose de fort, pour laquelle il serait prêt à refaire sa vie, si c'était pour la lui prendre ainsi avant même qu'il puisse ne profiter ? Ce n'était pas juste, vraiment pas juste.

-" Patrick ?" L'appela l'objet de ses pensées.

Il chassa toutes les choses qu'il avait en tête avant de retourner dans la chambre pour trouver Lisbon assise sur son lit, la couverture ne recouvrant que ses pieds. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, toujours un peu mal à l'aise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-" Un problème Teresa ?" demanda-t-il.

-" Pourquoi semblez-vous si mal à l'aise en ma présence ?" Le ton de sa voix lui fit comprendre qu'elle était blessée par la façon dont il était partit.

-" Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise" se défendit-il, " c'est juste que…."

Mais il n'arriva pas à trouver les mots juste, il ne sut pas quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre que le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui. Il aurait voulu lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence, ces picotements dans son ventre, cette chaleur dans son corps, ce besoin de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette encore une fois. Il avait trop besoin d'elle pour permettre ça.

-" J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer Patrick" reprit Lisbon, " quelque chose d'important, mais qui me fait peur."

-" Que se passe-t-il ?" S'affola soudainement Jane.

-" Rien de grave, rassurez-vous" le calma-t-elle. " Non, ce que j'ai à vous dire pourrait vous faire mal et j'ai peur."

-" Dites moi tout Teresa."

Lisbon garda le silence quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

-" Venez près de moi" invita Lisbon en lui tendant la main, " sinon je ne dirais rien."

-" Toujours des menaces" plaisanta Jane, mais il s'exécuta tout de même.

Le mentaliste s'installa dans le lit, juste à côté de Lisbon et lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'installer contre lui. Encore ce sentiment étrange en sa présence, encore ces petits frissons et cette chaleur envahissante dans tout son corps. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et referma ses bras lorsque Lisbon se fut installée.

-" Patrick, ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que… depuis que vous êtes arrivé hier soir, je ressens de drôles de choses."

-" Moi aussi" la coupa-t-il, " des choses que je pensais ne jamais plus ressentir."

-" Ça me fait peur" avoua la jeune femme. " J'ai peur de m'attacher trop à vous, que vous vous attachiez trop à moi, et tout ça pour être séparés dans peu de temps."

-" Je vois ce que vous voulez dire et moi aussi ça me fait peur."

Le silence retomba le temps de quelques battements de cœur. L'un comme l'autre étaient perdus dans ses sentiments pour l'autre et ne savait pas quoi faire.

-" Mais je refuse de vous repousser" reprit Lisbon, " j'ai eu trop mal en vous voyant triste à cause de moi, j'ai eu trop mal en vous sachant seul alors que vous pouviez être là, avec moi. J'ai besoin de vous, même si je dois mourir, même si je dois vous quitter dans peu de temps, j'ai besoin de vous."

-" Ça va vous paraître bizarre venant de moi, mais j'ai aussi besoin de vous Lisbon," avoua Jane, " vous êtes ma meilleure amie Teresa et sans vous, je ne suis plus rien. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, même quand je ne le voulais pas. C'est à moi maintenant d'être là pour vous."

-" Même si je vous fait souffrir ?"

-" Même si vous me faites souffrir en partant, j'ai besoin d'être à vos côtés. Vous êtes bien trop importante pour moi pour que je vous laisse m'éloigner maintenant" finit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

L'un comme l'autre ressentit cet aveu comme une déclaration, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour comprendre l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, pas besoin de plus de mots pour savoir que jusqu'au bout ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre. Lisbon se redressa et vint faire face à Jane. Elle avait envie de quelque chose de bien précis, mais elle n'osait pas le faire, elle avait peur. Et s'il ne le voulait pas ? Et s'il la repoussait parce qu'il n'était pas prêt ? Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, elle ne voulait pas qu'il change d'avis parce qu'elle avait été trop entreprenante. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa joue et rapprocha leurs visages, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les mains de Jane jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Un petit gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et elle posa une main sur celle du mentaliste qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue et l'autre dans sa nuque. Le baiser n'alla pas plus loin, mais il était suffisant.

Le couple se sépara et Lisbon reposa sa tête sur le torse de Jane. Elle ferma les yeux, écouta les battements du cœur de celui qui venait de devenir plus que son collègue, plus que son ami. Son propre cœur se cala sur le sien et ils se mirent à battre à l'unisson. Jane ferma ses bras sur elle et s'autorisa enfin à dormir, tout en sachant qu'à son réveil, il aurait la jeune femme contre lui, que ce baiser n'avait pas été un rêve. Il lui embrassa le front avant de les faire glisser tout les deux dans le lit et de s'endormir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre en ligne d'ici Samedi. On avance doucement vers la partie difficile de la fic, mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air.**

**Bonne journée.**

**_Sweety 15/11/12_**


	9. Chapter 7

**Salut a tous. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté Samedi, j'ai été un peu occupée. Alors du coup, je vous poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner. J'espère que vous aimerez ces chapitres.**

**Merci encore a ceux qui me laissent des commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

**Sweety.**

* * *

**_Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de Lisbon chez elle et la jeune femme ne voulait rien faire d'autre que de profiter de ces dernières heures en compagnie de Jane. Elle s'était réveillée de bonne heure mais avait refusé de se lever, ni même de réveiller le blond qui dormait toujours à côté d'elle dans le grand lit, ou plutôt sous elle. Depuis qu'elle s'était endormie la veille au soir la tête sur son torse, elle n'en avait pas bougé, Jane non plus en passant. Ils avaient tous les deux bien dormi et aucun d'eux ne s'étaient réveillé durant la nuit. Lisbon en fut étonnée car habituellement elle se réveillait plusieurs fois au court de la nuit à cause de ses nausées, mais pas cette nuit. Elle était à présent bien éveillée, elle savait que bientôt elle devrait se lever pour prendre son traitement, mais cela voudrait aussi dire réveiller Jane et elle savait qu'il ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas le priver de ce repos dont il avait tant besoin. De plus, elle était si bien contre lui, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible jusqu'à hier. Le soir il avait été si gentil, l'aidant à se préparer pour la nuit alors qu'elle dormait, sans profiter de la situation. Jane était bien différent de tous les hommes avec qui elle avait été au court de sa vie et elle se rendait compte peu à peu qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

Des mouvements sous elle lui firent comprendre que l'objet de ses pensées commençait à se réveiller. Elle releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux bleus encore tout engourdis de sommeil, ses cheveux en bataille mais un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle le lui rendit avec joie avant de se redresser pour venir poser un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour savourer la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle sentit les mains de Jane venir se poser dans son dos, la serrant encore plus contre lui et ses propres bras lui encerclèrent la nuque. Un petit gémissement échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et Jane sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle remonta ses mains dans les cheveux du mentaliste, glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes tandis qu'il passait une main dans le peu de cheveux qui restait à la jeune femme qui frissonna avant de s'écarter brusquement de lui.

-" Quelque chose ne vas pas ?" S'enquit-il aussitôt.

-" Tout" répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

-" Expliquez-vous car je ne comprends pas" il semblait vraiment perdu.

-" Tout va mal Patrick" s'énerva-t-elle, " mais enfin regardez-moi, je n'ai même plus de cheveux, je suis maigre à faire peur. Dites-moi qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller bien ?"

-" Vous êtes en vie Teresa" il se redressa et se plaça à côté d'elle au pied du lit, " vous êtes en vie et je suis là, avec vous, je ne vous laisserais pas, jamais."

-" Mais je vais mourir Patrick, je vais mourir et aucun de nous deux ne peut rien y faire" elle lui fit face, les larmes menaçant de couler. " J'ai peur de mourir et de vous laisser Patrick, je ne veux pas partir en vous sachant seul derrière moi."

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, seuls les pleurs de Lisbon se faisaient entendre. Jane ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort contre lui. Mais les mots qu'elle avait dit, sa peur de mourir, sa peur de le laisser seul… Que pouvait-il faire face à ça ? Il avait peur lui aussi, pas de ce qui allait lui arriver après sa mort, mais de sa mort elle-même. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait rester auprès d'elle au moment fatidique, il lui avait promis, mais il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il allait ressentir à ce moment-là. Il avait peur de ne pas être assez fort pour l'aider dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

Les pleurs de Lisbon se calmèrent mais furent aussitôt remplacé par une respiration difficile. Jane se tourna vers elle pour la voir se tenir la poitrine, tentant de trouver son souffle, le visage rouge. Elle avait les yeux clos, mais les larmes continuaient de couler, mouillant son visage. Le mentaliste se précipita vers elle, posa une main dans son dos et l'autre sur la main qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine.

-" Teresa, que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta-t-il. " Dis-moi où tu as mal."

-" Peux… pas… respirer" souffla-t-elle. " Pa… Patrick, aide…"

Elle s'écroula ensuite sur le lit, tombant en arrière alors que Jane ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il ne savait même pas ce qui avait causé cet état et il avait peur d'aggraver les choses. Il lui vint alors une idée, il n'était pas certain que ça fonctionnerait, mais il devait essayer quelque chose et vite avant qu'elle n'étouffe. Il aida donc Lisbon à s'asseoir, la prenant contre lui, une main lui caressant la tête, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle soit presque entièrement chauve, et l'autre lui entourant la taille. Il s'approcha de son oreille et commença à lui murmurer des mots apaisants, des mots de réconfort, toujours sur le même ton, doucement. Il utilisait sur elle l'hypnose bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voyait aucune autre solution et il savait que ça marcherait. Et il avait raison, peu à peu, Lisbon retrouva une respiration normale, les couleurs revinrent sur ses joues et elle se calma.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que tout allait bien, Jane aida Lisbon à se remettre au lit, la couvrant de la couverture délicatement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de se relever. Il savait qu'il allait être l'heure pour elle de prendre ses médicaments et il ne voulait pas qu'elle manque l'heure. Il se déplaça dans la chambre, entreprit de préparer les différents cachets sur la petite assiette avant de revenir vers elle avec le plateau, comme la veille. Lisbon sourit en le voyant faire, il était si attentif, si gentil, même si elle avait été horrible avec lui. Elle s'assit, se reposant contre la tête du lit et pris tout ce que lui tendait son ami, le tout avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il rapporta ensuite le tout sur le bureau avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre, mais Lisbon le rappela.

-" Je… suis désolée Patrick" souffla-t-elle. " Je ne voulais pas être si méchante avec vous."

-" Je sais Teresa, ce n'est rien" la rassura-t-il.

-" Vous allez où ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Je descends vous préparer du café et ranger un peu pour l'arrivé de Tommy" s'expliqua-t-il. " C'est bien aujourd'hui qu'il doit arriver ?"

-" Oh mon Dieu, j'ai oublié Tommy."

-" Pas de problème, je m'occupe de tout."

Il sortit enfin de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine, mis le café en préparation et se fit un thé. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, Jane s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine, réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Lisbon. Elle avait peur de mourir, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Lisbon avoue un jour avoir peur de quelque chose. Lui aussi avait peur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte pour toujours de sa vie, il ne voulait pas ne plus la voir jour après jour. Il avait pris l'habitude de la voir dès le matin, lui apporter son café avec un sourire. Il aimait cette femme, oh ça oui il l'aimait, bien plus qu'il ne pensait ça possible et aujourd'hui il risquait de la perdre. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui pour le reste de sa vie, il voulait pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin avec la jeune femme au creux de ses bras, la tête sur son torse, les bras autour de sa taille. Il voulait pouvoir voir ses yeux si beaux le fixer avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il voulait pouvoir vivre de nouveau, ressentir de nouveau ce bien être qu'on pouvait ressentir en aimant une femme, et surtout être aimé en retour. Mais les médecins avaient étaient clairs, la maladie était déjà bien trop avancée et, à moins d'un miracle, elle ne survivrait pas.

L'eau se mit à bouillir derrière lui et il se retourna pour finir de préparer leurs boissons du matin. Mais alors qu'il allait les monter à l'étage, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il reposa le tout et alla ouvrir, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Tommy des plus surpris.

-" Bonjour Tommy, heureux de vous revoir" sourit Jane en le laissant entrer. " Annie n'est pas avec vous ?"

-" Elle va arriver d'ici une minute" répondit le jeune Lisbon. " Elle n'a pas voulu rester avec sa mère comme je lui ai suggéré. Elle préfère passer du temps avec sa tante."

-" Je peux la comprendre, vous voulez un café ?"

-" Volontiers."

Les deux hommes allèrent à la cuisine et Jane servit une tasse de café à Tommy qui le regardait toujours curieusement. Le mentaliste savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait savoir et à sa place il serait lui aussi curieux. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste accueillir Tommy et sa fille avant de remonter auprès de Teresa, le plus vite possible. Tout comme la famille Lisbon, il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec la jeune femme, il leur en restait si peu.

Il entendit Annie entrer dans la cuisine et venir se placer à côté de son père, observant le mentaliste préparer le petit déjeuner comme s'il vivait ici. Il semblait connaître l'emplacement de chaque chose, savoir exactement comment faire le café de Tommy alors qu'il ne le connaissait que peu. Annie était bien contente de le revoir, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait apprit quelques tours de magie, avait été très instructif, contrairement à ce qu'en avait pensé sa tante. Elle aimait bien le consultant, il était gentil et attentif aux besoins de sa tante favorite, sachant toujours quand elle voulait son café ou tout simplement quand elle voulait être seule. Cet homme était le seul à savoir amener le sourire sur son visage, un vrai sourire et pas celui qu'elle offrait par habitude.

La jeune fille avait été triste d'apprendre pour la maladie de sa tante, et encore, le mot était faible. Elle avait été anéantie, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour se remettre de la perte de la seule sœur de son père. Teresa Lisbon était son modèle, tout le contraire de sa mère qui était quasi inexistante dans sa vie. Teresa Lisbon était une femme forte, indépendante, une femme comme Annie rêvait de devenir. Elle voulait être comme sa tante, et bien entendu sa tante ne voulait pas de cette vie pour elle, mais ne l'en empêcherait pas pour autant. L'adolescente aurait voulut que sa tante et son consultant soient ensemble, elle les trouvait si beaux tout les deux et en plus ils agissaient déjà comme un vieux couple, alors qu'attendaient-ils ? Mais maintenant il était trop tard, sa tante allait mourir. A cette simple pensée, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard compatissant de Jane et elle se jeta dans es bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes tandis que son père lui massait le dos.

-" Ça va aller Annie" lui dit Jane d'une voix douce.

-" Non justement" sanglota-t-elle, " ça ne va pas aller, tante Reese va mourir."

-" Je sais Annie, mais tu ne dois pas pleurer devant elle, tu dois être forte pour elle."

-" Mais comment je pourrais être forte alors que bientôt elle ne sera plus là ?"

Jane ne sut pas quoi répondre, pour lui aussi c'était difficile et il se demandait comment il n'avait pas encore craqué devant la jeune femme. Il avait envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal ou qu'elle versait des larmes. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, elle avait besoin de lui et de sa force.

-" Je ne suis pas encore morte" entendirent-ils venant des escaliers.

Les trois compères tournèrent la tête pour voir Lisbon se tenir au mur pour descendre lentement les marches, une à une. Jane relâcha aussitôt Annie et se précipita vers son amie pour l'aider de son mieux et une fois de plus elle accepta son aide. Il la dirigea vers le canapé où elle prit place avant de la laisser et de revenir avec sa tasse de café qu'elle prit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Lisbon fit ensuite signe à sa nièce de venir près d'elle, ce que la jeune fille fit avec plaisir, séchant ses larmes au passage. Annie s'assit à côté de Teresa et la brunette l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

-" Je sais que tu as peur Annie et je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas peur" commença-t-elle. " J'ai peur, terriblement peur, mais je sais que je ne suis pas seule, que j'ai ma famille, mes amis avec moi pour me soutenir."

-" Et tu pourras toujours compter sur nous" assura la jeune fille.

-" Je le sais et j'ai confiance en vous, mais j'ai aussi un grand service à vous demander, à toi et à ton père."

-" Teresa, non…" intervint Jane.

-" Si Patrick, je dois le faire vous le savez aussi bien que moi" contra-t-elle.

Annie, tout comme Tommy, notèrent que les deux collègues s'appelaient à présent par leur prénom, ce qui voulait dire que leur relation avait évoluée. L'adolescente en aurait été heureuse si la situation avait été différente, si sa tante n'était pas en train de mourir.

-" J'ai besoin que ton père et toi preniez soin de Patrick quand je ne serais plus là" reprit Lisbon.

-" Quoi ?" Annie ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait dire sa tante.

-" Tu sais que Patrick n'a pas eut une vie facile" Annie se tourna pour voir Jane baisser la tête, " il est mon meilleur ami et je suis sa meilleure amie. Mais quand je ne serais plus là, il sera seul, sans personne pour lui venir en aide."

-" Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou Teresa" s'offusqua Jane.

-" Mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus rester seul, je sais que ça n'ira pas aussi bien que vous le dites, je sais que ma mort va être trop difficile à supporter pour vous."

-" Je ne suis pas un enfant Lisbon" s'énerva Jane avant de quitter précipitamment la maison.

Tommy remarqua immédiatement le regard blessé de sa sœur lorsque Jane l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment en colère. Le jeune homme pouvait comprendre la réaction du consultant, être traité ainsi, comme s'il ne savait pas prendre soin de lui, ce n'était pas facile. Mais d'un autre côté, si sa sœur faisait tout ça c'était avant tout pour son bien, car elle le connaissait bien. La pauvre femme retenait difficilement ses larmes et elle fini par se lever, avec l'aide d'Annie, et remonta dans sa chambre. Tommy décida d'aller parler à Jane.

**- oooo -**

Jane marchait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Tommy marcher rapidement vers lui, le visage dur. Mince, il allait s'en prendre plein la tête, se faire enguirlander comme jamais dans sa vie et il le méritait amplement. Il savait qu'il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Lisbon de vouloir trouver quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien. Non, ce qui l'avait en réalité mis hors de lui était la réalisation que la fin était proche, que bientôt, les seules fois où il appellerait quelqu'un Lisbon ce serait Tommy ou Annie, plus Teresa. Il ne supportait plus de penser à ça, il ne supportait plus de ne rien pouvoir faire et de la regarder mourir.

Tommy s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et Jane ferma les yeux dans l'attente du poing qu'il savait venir. Mais rien ne se passa, alors il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le jeune homme sourire de toutes ses dents.

-" Je ne suis pas Teresa" lui dit-il pour le rassurer. " Je ne vous frapperais pas, sauf si vous lui faite du mal."

-" Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, je tiens bien trop à elle" dit alors Jane.

-" Je le sais et j'ai confiance en vous."

-" Vous êtes venu pour me remonter les bretelles ?"

-" C'est-ce que je voulais faire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, vous le faite assez bien vous-même."

-" Alors que voulez-vous ?"

-" Vous demander de revenir avec moi, Teresa à besoin de vous, il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps, alors ne gâchez pas ce temps."

-" Je sais, mais c'est…"

-" Allez, venez, elle ne vous fera pas de mal."

Les deux hommes repartirent vers la maison de Lisbon sans un mot. Chacun savait parfaitement à quoi pensait l'autre, la même chose leur traversait l'esprit en ce moment, à savoir une jeune femme importante aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre qui était en ce moment en train de mourir. Tommy en voulait au monde entier de lui prendre sa seule et unique sœur, celle qui s'était occupée de lui enfant, ainsi que de ses frères. C'était elle qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, elle lui avait pardonné ses frasques car elle voyait toujours le bon côté de gens. Teresa était extraordinaire, elle était la sœur parfaite, même si elle savait aussi crier lorsqu'il le fallait. Tommy ne voulait pas perdre celle qui avait remplacé sa mère durant tant d'années, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, il avait encore trop besoin d'elle.

Le jeune homme se tourna pour jeter un œil au collègue de sa sœur et un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'entre la jeune femme et son consultant ce n'était pas le grand amour, qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer comme un vieux couple et il avait même trouvé ça amusant la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Mais la dispute d'aujourd'hui était différente, c'était bien plus personnel, plus difficile. Tommy connaissait l'histoire de Patrick Jane, il savait que l'homme avait perdu sa femme et sa fille, tuées par John LeRouge il y a bien des années. Il savait, comme tout le monde dans le pays, que Jane avait faillit aller en prison pour le meurtre de celui-ci, mais qu'une fois encore il s'en était sortit. Teresa avait été à ses côtés du début à la fin, ne le laissant jamais seul, le soutenant de son mieux. Et pourtant, Tommy savait ce que pensait sa sœur du meurtre, il savait qu'elle avait toujours voulu empêcher Jane de faire ça mais qu'elle n'y était pas parvenue. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme pensait que suite à ça, elle refuserait de reparler à son collègue, mais à la surprise générale, elle semblait lui avoir pardonné.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Jane marqua un temps d'arrêt, pas encore prêt à retourner à l'intérieur et à croiser le regard blessé de Lisbon, par sa faute. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, non, il voulait le meilleur pour elle et il doutait de l'être. Il lui avait promit de toujours être là pour elle et le lendemain même il prenait la fuite. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il blesse les gens qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde et rendre les gens heureux ? De plus, Lisbon était malade et n'avait pas besoin de ça en supplément.

Tommy posa une main sur l'épaule du mentaliste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il le soutiendrait qu'importe ce qui se passait. Jane lui sourit, reconnaissant, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Le salon était vide et il se douta que sa collègue était montée dans sa chambre après leur petite dispute. Il s'en voulut encore plus, elle ne méritait de pleurer ainsi, surtout pas à cause de lui. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait s'excuser et espérer qu'elle lui pardonnerait, une fois de plus. Il monta l'escalier sans se soucier de savoir si Tommy le suivait ou pas, il avait besoin de la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras et lui souffler des mots doux afin d'apaiser sa peine, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui en ce moment. En arrivant au bout du couloir, devant la porte de la chambre, il entendit les sanglots de la jeune femme et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-" Il va revenir tante Reese" entendit-il Annie dire à sa tante.

-" Il m'en veut et je peux le comprendre" lui répondit Teresa. " Je le considère toujours comme quelqu'un qu'il faut surveiller, il m'en veut et c'est normal."

-" Il ne t'en veut pas" contra l'adolescente, " je crois qu'il a peur, qu'il voit qu'ainsi c'est bientôt… la fin."

-" Oh Annie, ma chérie" souffla Lisbon.

Jane n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre, il ne voulait pas interrompre un moment si intime entre la jeune femme et sa nièce, elles aussi avaient besoin de temps ensemble.

-" Vous devriez y aller" lui dit Tommy en arrivant derrière lui.

-" Elles ont besoin de temps" répondit Jane.

-" Teresa a besoin de vous plus qu'elle n'a besoin d'Annie pour le moment. Ne vous en faites pas, elles passeront du temps ensemble, plus tard, mais pour le moment c'est de vous dont elle a le plus besoin."

Jane hésita un moment, les mots de Tommy dansant dans sa tête. Teresa avait besoin de lui, c'était quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette pensée et il poussa la porte pour voir les deux femmes Lisbon dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Teresa releva la tête, croisa le regard de Jane et Annie s'écarta de sa tante, se leva du lit et sortit de la pièce.

-" Prenez bien soin d'elle" lui souffla la jeune fille en passant à côté de lui.

Jane acquiesça avant de s'avancer vers le lit où Lisbon attendait, le regard brillant de larmes et le corps tremblant d'anticipation. Le mentaliste ne résista pas plus longtemps, il avança à grande enjambées et attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules pour l'attirer dans une étreinte presque désespérée. Il la sentit lui rendre en enfouissant son visage dans son torse, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-" Je suis désolé Teresa" souffla-t-il. " Je ne voulais pas être si rude avec vous."

-" C'est moi qui suis désolée Patrick, je voulais juste penser à vous et…"

-" Vous aviez raison, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, je ne m'en sortirais pas seul."

-" Je m'en veux tellement de vous laisser, j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir

rester avec vous et, peut-être …"

-" Vivre quelque chose avec moi ?" Tenta-t-il en se séparant d'elle, juste assez pour voir son visage.

-" Oui."

-" Il n'est pas trop tard."

-" Je vais mourir" rappela-t-elle.

-" Mais vous êtes encore là pour le moment, tout n'est pas fini et… peut-être que vous n'allez pas mourir, peut-être que vous allez vous en sortir."

-" J'aimerais tant y croire."

-" J'y crois assez pour nous deux" sourit-il.

Lisbon leva les yeux vers son ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle put y voir toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle, l'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux et elle voulut y croire. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps, mais elle ne voulait pas le gâcher et si Jane voulait tenter quelque chose avec elle, s'il voulait y croire, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle avait une chance de vivre quelque chose avec lui, il lui proposait, même s'il savait qu'il allait encore plus souffrir si jamais tout finissait mal. Elle aussi le voulait, plus que tout au monde, alors elle allait leur laisser une chance. La jeune femme se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jane qui y répondit avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la plaquant contre son corps et il sentit les mains de Lisbon se poser sur ses joues, les caressant avec amour.

Dans le couloir, Tommy et Annie se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire sur chaque visage. Teresa allait peut-être mourir, mais avant ça, elle allait enfin vivre quelque chose, elle allait profiter du peu de temps qu'elle avait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait enfin connaître ce que c'était d'être aimée par un homme. Tommy ferma la porte et entraîna sa fille en bas, laissant ainsi sa sœur profiter de ce moment si particulier pour elle. Il était heureux pour sa sœur, il n'avait jamais rien voulut d'autre pour elle que d'être heureuse et elle en avait enfin la possibilité. Le lendemain allait être difficile, il le savait. Teresa entrait à l'hôpital, mais elle ne serait pas seule, elle aurait sa famille avec elle, ainsi que l'homme pour qui battait son cœur. Et peut-être qu'avec de la chance, la maladie disparaîtrait de sa vie. Il pria de tout son cœur pour qu'un miracle survienne et sauve sa sœur, elle le méritait amplement.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé

**_Sweety 22/11/12_**


	10. Chapter 8

**Et voici le second chapitre du jour.**

**Bonne lecture les amis,**

**Sweety**

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Tommy avait installé sa fille dans la chambre d'amis avant de redescendre à la cuisine pour ranger un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir pour le moment, il avait trop de choses en tête, trop de souvenirs. Il ne cessait de revoir sa sœur des années avant qu'elle n'entre au CBI, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune femme qui cherchait encore sa voie, une jeune femme avide de découvertes. Il se souvenait encore des soirs, lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison, et qu'elle lui racontait des histoires, à lui, son petit frère. Il aimait tant ces moments passés avec elle et ses deux autres frères, il aurait tant voulu que cette époque dure toujours, qu'ils soient heureux ensemble pour toujours. Mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis, sa sœur avait intégré le CBI, ses deux frères étaient partis sans donner de nouvelles et lui avait eut une fille. Annie était peut-être un accident, mais elle était sa plus belle réussite et il ne voudrait pour rien au monde la perdre.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier l'informèrent que Patrick Jane descendait le rejoindre. Patrick Jane. Au début, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup aimé, il était celui qui rendait la vie impossible à sa sœur, celui pour qui elle prenait tous les blâmes. Mais pourtant, tout au long de ces années, elle l'avait gardé dans son équipe, avait continué à le protéger et le faisait encore aujourd'hui. Elle était en train de mourir, elle s'éteignait peu à peu mais pourtant elle continuait de penser à lui. Tommy savait que le traitement qu'elle prenait ne la sauverait pas, qu'au contraire il l'affaiblissait. Mais elle continuait car elle voulait s'assurer qu'il irait bien après sa mort, tout comme sa famille. Cette femme était extraordinaire et il était fier d'être son frère.

Le jeune homme se tourna et fit face au mentaliste dont les yeux brillaient encore de larmes. Il avait passé plus de deux heures avec Teresa, à la consoler, à lui faire comprendre qu'eux deux c'était possible, malgré la maladie, malgré cette menace de mort au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Il les avait entendu, sans vraiment les écouter, mais entendre sa sœur pleurer, il avait eu envie, besoin, de savoir que tout irait bien pour elle. Et maintenant, Jane était là, Teresa devait certainement dormir. Tommy prit donc place à côté de lui, sa tasse de café à la main.

-" Un café ?" proposa-t-il au blond qui sourit, " Ah, j'avais presque oublié, vous ne buvez que du thé. Je vais en préparer."

-" Laissez" le coupa Jane dans son élan en posant une main sur son bras, " je m'en charge."

-" Ouais, je crois que c'est mieux que vous le fassiez vous-même" rigola Tommy, " Teresa m'a dit que vous étiez assez difficile avec le thé."

-" Pas difficile, perfectionniste" rectifia Jane en levant un doigt devant lui, " ce n'est pas la même chose et je peux vous assurer que Teresa connaît parfaitement la façon de me préparer le thé."

-" Vous savez, puisque nous sommes amenés à nous voir souvent, on pourrait peut-être oubliez le vous ?" La proposition de Tommy ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-" Je pense que puisque je suis à présent avec ta sœur, ce serait en effet une bonne idée" approuva Jane.

-" Alors ? Et Teresa, comment va-t-elle ?"

-" Elle dort pour le moment, mais il va falloir la réveiller d'ici une petite heure pour son traitement, ensuite il faudra l'aider pour sa douche."

-" Tu sais absolument tout sur son emploi du temps à ce que je vois."

-" Je tiens à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux pour elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre plus que ce n'est déjà le cas."

-" Moi non plus je n'aime pas la voir souffrir. Et quand je pense qu'elle n'a rien dit à nos frères, ils vont lui en vouloir quand ils vont l'apprendre."

-" On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient vraiment présents dans sa vie, donc je ne pense pas qu'ils aient des choses à dire."

-" Ce sont quand même nos frères" s'emporta Tommy, " tu ne peux pas leur interdire de voir Teresa, ils ont le droit de prendre de ses nouvelles et de profiter d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-" C'est vrai, je ne peux pas les en empêcher" reconnu-t-il, " mais je n'ai pas envie de voir souffrir Teresa et je pense que ce sera le cas si jamais ils viennent maintenant et qu'ils s'apitoient sur son sort. Elle n'aime pas la pitié, tu devrais le savoir."

Tommy garda le silence un moment, Jane avait raison, ce serait peut-être une mauvaise idée. Mais pouvait-il garder le silence, avait-il le droit de leur interdire de voir leur propre sœur alors qu'elle allait mourir ? Le jeune homme voyait bien que tout ce que voulait Jane était de protéger sa sœur, qu'il ne voulait que son bien. Alors il décida de ne pas les appeler, qu'il laisserait Teresa choisir si elle voulait ou non les tenir au courant. Si elle ne le voulait pas, alors il respecterait sa décision. C'était tout ce qui lui restait à présent et il ne voulait pas lui retirer ça.

Jane s'était levé entre temps et se trouvait maintenant dans le salon, devant une étagère sur laquelle se trouvaient des cadres photos de la famille Lisbon à diverses époques. Il était émerveillé par la beauté de Teresa lorsqu'elle était enfant, si souriante, si heureuse. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu sourire vraiment, jamais aussi heureuse que sur ces photos et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle souriait, ses yeux brillant, ses lèvres si rouges, on aurait dit Blanche-Neige avec son teint pale et ses cheveux bruns. Elle était magnifique à cette époque, mais elle l'était tout autant aujourd'hui, peut-être même plus. Sa maladie n'enlevait rien à son charme et même si elle n'avait plus de cheveux, même si elle était maigre, elle n'en restait pas moins belle à ses yeux.

Le mentaliste détailla chaque photos, découvrant ainsi un peu de la vie de la jeune femme, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ses albums et qu'il en avait apprit plus sur elle. Il aimait en savoir toujours plus sur cette femme, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie, comment elle avait vécu lorsque ses deux parents étaient encore de ce monde. Parfois il l'enviait d'avoir put connaître sa mère, car lui n'avait pas eut cette chance. Il ne savait rien de cette femme, ni son nom, ni où elle était partie, ni même pourquoi. Mais connaissant son père il pouvait comprendre un peu son départ, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas emmené avec elle, pourquoi elle l'avait laissé avec lui, cet homme qui ne l'aimait pas.

Mais ce soir n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ça, il avait mieux à faire, quelqu'un à voir qui allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux et se demander où il était passé. Depuis deux jours, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Lisbon, il la découvrait comme il n'avait jamais pensé la voir un jour. Il avait avec lui une femme aimante, une femme affectueuse qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il savait que la maladie était déjà bien avancée, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, les médecins avaient été clairs sur ce point. Mais malgré tout, il voulait y croire, il voulait croire qu'elle gagnerait, qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il refusait cette possibilité. Il l'aimait trop pour la voir mourir, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre elle aussi, ce n'était pas acceptable. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait tort d'espérer, que c'était s'ajouter des souffrances inutiles. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre son cœur, il ne pouvait plus. Il avait tenté tout au long de ces années à travailler avec elle, de faire taire ses sentiments, de les ignorer. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était sur le point de la perdre, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dut faire ça.

Jane retourna dans la cuisine, posa sa tasse dans l'évier, salua Tommy et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre Teresa. Il ignora le regard curieux du jeune homme, il lui parlerait plus tard. Il savait qu'ils avaient encore des choses à se dire, mais pour le moment la seule chose importante, la seule chose qu'il voulait était de retrouver Teresa, de la prendre dans ses bras et de dormir près d'elle. Il sourit à cette pensée, il n'avait plus eu ce genre d'envie depuis si longtemps qu'il se surprenait à encore les avoir. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui, il était encore dans sa phase d'adaptation mais il s'y faisait assez vite.

Il entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte en silence et avança jusqu'au lit où il vit Teresa tourner pour lui faire face, mais les yeux toujours clos. Elle avait retiré sa perruque et avait mis un foulard sur sa tête. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait honte de son apparence, même si lui la trouvait belle, avec ou sans cheveux. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et vint poser un baiser sur son front, ce qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourit en le voyant au dessus d'elle et se redressa pour venir rencontrer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser qui s'intensifia bien vite. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de son consultant, l'attira à elle et se retrouva sur le dos, le blond couché sur son corps. Elle apprécia le poids sur elle et le serra encore plus, si cela était possible.

Jane passa ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme, découvrant ainsi ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir toucher un jour. L'une de ses mains trouva son chemin sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme, entrant en contact avec la peau si douce de son ventre et il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Teresa pour descendre dans son cou, où il s'appliqua à déposer de tendres baisers. Il sentit les mains de Lisbon quitter son cou et se faire un chemin dans son dos, jusqu'à trouver la barrière de son pantalon. Mais alors qu'elle passait ses mains devant, attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture, le bip de son réveil retentit, les stoppant dans leurs ébats.

-" C'est l'heure de prendre ton traitement Teresa" souffla Jane en se redressant pour aller chercher les médicaments.

-" Toujours au mauvais moment" marmonna la jeune femme, mécontente.

-" Tu es fatiguée Teresa, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toute façon."

-" Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?" Sa voix était triste, elle avait une boule dans la gorge.

-" Détrompe toi, j'ai envie de toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigue" la rassura-t-il, -" nous avons le temps pour ça."

-" Justement non, nous n'avons pas de temps."

-" Teresa… Je sais que tu a peur, que tu crois que tu vas mourir, mais je te le redis, j'ai confiance, tu vas survivre."

-" Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si je mourrais vraiment ?"

-" Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça Teresa" s'énerva presque Jane en s'approchant d'elle. " Je refuse de te voir perdre espoir."

-" Mais comment je pourrais en avoir Patrick ? Dis-le moi, comment ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime trop pour te voir abandonner."

Le silence retomba soudain dans la pièce, Lisbon avait les yeux grand ouverts, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jane venait de dire Les mots, ces mots que personne ne lui avait jamais dit, ces mots qu'elle ne pensait jamais entendre, surtout pas de la part de Patrick Jane. Cet homme qui avait tant souffert au court de sa vie, cet homme qui avait perdu toute sa famille, qui se le reprochait encore, qui avait juré de la venger. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'aimer vraiment une femme, elle savait aussi qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il lui faudrait encore plus de temps avant de le lui dire. Et il venait justement de le faire, il lui avait dit et elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

Jane n'en menait pas plus large. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre qu'Angela et ne pensait pas le dire un jour à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voilà, c'était Teresa, il l'aimait et il avait si peur de la perdre que les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, naturellement. Il n'était pas certain que le moment soit le bon, mais qu'importe. Ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait pas les reprendre et de toute façon il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait qu'elle sache, il avait besoin qu'elle sache. Restait à présent à savoir comment elle allait réagir à sa confession. Il savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude des sentiments, qu'elle s'efforçait de garder un maximum de distance entre elle et les gens qui pouvaient l'aimer. Et ce soir, elle était face à l'une de ses plus grandes peurs et Jane ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne disait pas un mot et pourtant dans son corps comme dans son cœur c'était une tout autre histoire. Lisbon avait envie de lui dire la même chose, elle avait besoin qu'il le sache, mais elle avait peur. Qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? Elle ne le saurait jamais en restant assise là, en silence alors que les yeux de Jane la suppliaient de dire ou faire quelque chose. Alors elle se décida, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Lisbon se leva, se plaça face à Jane et leva une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue. Elle planta son regard dans le sien tout en avançant son visage vers celui du mentaliste. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à quelques millimètres du sien.

-" Je t'aime aussi Patrick" souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser ne dura pas bien longtemps, mais juste assez pour faire naître en chacun d'eux d'étranges sensations de bien être. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais cette fois était différente, ils étaient conscients des sentiments de l'autre et cela ajoutait à l'apaisement de leur cœurs. Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front, les yeux clos.

-" Tu devrais prendre tes médicaments et te reposer" dit alors Jane.

-" Tu as raison" approuva Lisbon. " Mais tu viens avec moi te coucher" ajouta-t-elle.

-" Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée Teresa, tu dois vraiment te reposer."

-" Et je n'arriverais à le faire qu'avec toi contre moi."

-" Alors c'est d'accord."

Ils se sourirent, puis Jane donna les pilules à Lisbon qui les prit sans le quitter des yeux. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, s'endormant l'un contre l'autre.

**- oooo -**

Tommy avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille et à présent ils se trouvaient tous sur le canapé, savourant le fait d'être ensemble. Lisbon n'était attendue à l'hôpital que dans l'après-midi, son médecin lui laissant le temps de se préparer avant de passer les prochaines semaines dans une chambre d'hôpital, seule loin de sa famille. Lisbon était assise contre Jane dont le bras lui entourait les épaules et Annie se trouvait sur le sol contre ses jambes. Tommy avait prit place sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux et tous profitaient des quelques heures qui leur restaient.

-" Il va falloir se préparer Teresa" annonça Tommy.

-" Je sais, mais j'ai envie de rester encore un peu avec vous tous dans le salon" bouda la jeune femme comme une petite fille.

-" Tu en auras encore l'occasion ne t'inquiète pas" la rassura Jane. " Je serais avec toi à chaque instant et Tommy et Annie viendront tous les jours."

-" Je ne veux pas que vous passiez tous autant de temps à l'hôpital, vous avez des choses à faire."

-" Rien d'aussi important que toi tante Reese" sourit Annie.

-" Détrompe toi ma grande, il va falloir que tu retourne en cours."

La jeune fille fit la grimace aux paroles de sa tante. Elle n'aimait pas aller en cours, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les études, mais en ce moment elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa tante et tant pis si elle prenait du retard dans ses études. Pourquoi avait-elle une tante qui pensait toujours à tout ? Mais d'un autre côté, elle était heureuse de l'avoir, de la savoir si intéressée par son avenir. C'était plus que sa propre mère faisait pour elle. Alors, pour faire plaisir à sa tante, Annie décida qu'elle retournerait à l'école et qu'elle travaillerait dur afin de devenir un jour comme la grande Teresa Lisbon.

L'adolescente se redressa et vint poser un bisou sur la joue de sa tante avant de monter dans sa chambre. Les adultes la regardèrent partir sans comprendre, mais elle était jeune, c'était une fille. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête en ce moment. Mais elle redescendit bien vite pour s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de sa tante, un dossier à la main.

-" C'est quoi ?" demanda Lisbon.

-" C'est un dossier d'inscription pour un lycée pas très loin" expliqua-t-elle. " Je l'ai depuis quelques jours si tu veux savoir, je me le suis fait envoyer quand papa m'a dit qu'on allait s'installer chez toi."

-" Tu avais déjà prévu de reprendre tes études ?" S'étonna Tommy, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-" Ben en fait, je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir, mais si ça tient à cœur à tante Reese, alors je le ferais."

-" Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça Annie" sourit Lisbon en serrant sa nièce dans ses bras.

Jane et Tommy sourirent en les voyant ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre et, d'un accord visuel, ils se levèrent, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-" Vous allez où ?" demanda Lisbon en levant la tête.

-" Je vais préparer ton sac" répondit Jane, " reste ici avec Annie."

-" Tu en es sûr ? Je peux le faire moi-même tu sais."

-" Certain."

Puis, les deux hommes montèrent l'escalier, Tommy allant dans la chambre de sa fille et Jane dans celle de Teresa. Il alla prendre un sac dans l'armoire, commença à faire le tri dans ce que pourrait bien avoir besoin la jeune femme et trouva facilement. Il la connaissait bien, il savait ce qu'elle aimait porter et il prépara donc son sac. Puis, il alla dans la salle de bain prendre son nécessaire de toilette avant de revenir dans la chambre. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se souvint d'avoir vu Lisbon écrire dans un carnet la veille au soir. Il décida donc de le mettre dans le sac avec le reste de ses affaires, elle aurait certainement envie d'écrire à l'hôpital. Il marcha jusqu'à la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et trouva le carnet de la jeune femme. Il le prit dans les mains, le retourna et resta sans voix en voyant la photo qui se trouvait sur la couverture. C'était une photo d'elle avec lui, souriant, heureux. Il ne se souvenait même pas de quand elle datait, mais il sourit en voyant que Lisbon l'avait collée sur son journal intime.

Le mentaliste sécha une larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue, mais ne rangea pas le carnet dans le sac de Lisbon. Il était curieux, il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était mal, mais il avait envie, besoin, de savoir. Alors il reposa le carnet à sa place dans l'idée de revenir et de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il espéra que Lisbon ne l'apprendrait pas, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, de ça il pouvait en être certain. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et redescendit rejoindre la jeune femme et sa nièce. Ils attendirent quelques minutes encore que Tommy arrive puis, tous ensemble, ils sortirent de l'appartement.

Pendant qu'Annie et son père montaient dans la voiture, Teresa s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers l'intérieur et soupira. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la pièce, s'imprégnant des souvenirs qu'elle avait ici. Elle ne reviendrait certainement jamais dans cet appartement, elle allait peut-être mourir à l'hôpital, alors elle voulait garder l'image de cet endroit, ce lieu où elle avait passé tant d'années. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque se revoir le jour de son emménagement, lorsqu'elle venait juste d'arriver de San Francisco, encore jeune toute jeune dans le métier d'agent de police. Elle pouvait également se revoir tous les soirs où elle était restée sur son canapé à réfléchir. La plupart du temps, c'était à cause de Jane et d'une de ses bêtises. Elle se revit aussi le jour où Jane l'avait hypnotisé pour l'aider à être innocentée du meurtre dont on l'accusait. Elle avait tant de souvenirs ici, des bons comme des mauvais.

Jane posa sa main sur son épaule, la sortant de ses rêveries et elle lui sourit. Elle ferma la porte à clé, les lui donna puis prit sa main dans la sienne.

-" Allons-y" souffla-t-elle.

Le couple rejoignit Tommy et Annie dans la voiture, Jane s'installant à l'arrière avec Lisbon dont il tenait toujours la main. Il l'observa un moment, s'imprégnant de l'image de la jeune femme. Elle était malade, ça pouvait se voir sur son visage, mais il la trouvait néanmoins magnifique et il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec joie. La voiture démarra et tous prirent la route de l'hôpital.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Sweety 22/11/12**_


	11. Chapter 9

**Salut les amis. Je vous ai un peu oublié ces derniers jours, j'ai profité de cinq jours complets de repos a ne rien faire.**

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires, mais d'un autre coté, le peu que j'ai me font vraiment plaisir. Je suis consciente que cette fic est difficile a lire, alors le fait que certaines personnes prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis est super.**

**Etant donné que cette fic n'est pas facile a lire, je me suis dis que je pouvais vous en poster une autre en même temps. Lisez a la fin de mon chapitre, vous aurez les résumés des différentes fics que je vous propose.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

**Sweety**

* * *

**_Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, Lisbon pensait à sa vie, à tout ce qui avait changé ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'elle avait apprit pour sa maladie. Au début elle avait eut peur, si peur qu'elle n'avait rien voulut dire à personne, ne voulant pas se montrer faible face aux autres. Elle avait toujours eut l'habitude de tout faire par elle-même, de ne compter que sur elle. Mais elle avait bien dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait besoin d'aide. Pour commencer, Grace lui avait proposé de l'aider et, même si cela la mettait mal à l'aise, elle avait accepté. Elles étaient devenues amies, se confiant l'une à l'autre. Puis, Jane avait découverte la vérité et tout avait basculé. Elle avait voulut le protéger en gardant le silence, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais elle s'était lourdement trompée, elle le savait maintenant. Il était un homme si doux, si gentil, il avait été là pour elle depuis qu'il savait. Non, même avant de savoir, il s'était montré attentif à elle, attentif à ses besoins. Il avait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien et avait toujours cherché à lui venir en aide, même si elle l'avait rejeté au début.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, deux semaines et elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle se sentait encore plus mal, elle sentait que la maladie gagnait du terrain. Jane était toujours si confiant, il croyait toujours qu'elle allait guérir, qu'elle allait se remettre et qu'ils pourraient enfin être heureux ensemble. Elle voulait tellement y croire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'elle lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, qu'il la serrait fort contre lui. Si Jane n'avait pas été là, alors elle ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Elle n'aurait pas eut la force de continuer le combat, de se donner la peine de survivre. Mais il était là, il était dans sa vie et, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle commençait à revoir son jugement. Et si Jane avait raison d'y croire, et si elle allait vraiment guérir, qu'importe ce que disent les médecins.

Aujourd'hui, Jane n'était pas encore venu et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Avec lui, tout pouvait arriver, il avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis. Mais il n'était pas seul, il avait l'équipe avec lui et il ne risquait rien. Elle se souvenait encore, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait dit ne pas pouvoir travailler sans elle, ne pas vouloir travailler sans elle. Mais elle avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis, à lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait là pour l'accueillir. Après maintes discussions, il avait fini par admettre qu'il s'ennuierait un peu trop à ne rien faire à l'hôpital. Donc, depuis deux semaines, il avait reprit le travail et n'oubliait jamais de passer la voir après sa journée. Et normalement, il aurait déjà dut être là, l'heure était même passé, l'heure à laquelle il arrivait toujours. Peut-être avait-il était retenu par une affaire, il arrivait simplement plus tard.

Ne supportant plus d'être couchée à ne rien faire, la jeune femme se leva, difficilement, mais elle y arriva. Elle avança vers la porte, l'entrouvrit légèrement et des voix se firent entendre. Les infirmières parlaient, accoudées au comptoir de l'accueil. Lisbon reconnut l'une d'elle, celle qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il y avait aussi la chef des infirmières, la sympathique Naomi.

-" Je me demande encore ce qu'il fait avec elle" dit la nouvelle.

-" Tu n'as pas à te demander ce genre de chose, Laetitia" la sermonna Naomi. " Tu n'as pas à te mêler des histoires des patients."

-" Mais il suffit de le regarder" continua-t-elle, " il est beau comme un Dieu, il est gentil, il est tout ce qu'une femme peut rêver avoir."

Lisbon reconnaissait bien Jane dans les paroles de la femme. Il était tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, et bien plus encore. Jane était vraiment l'homme parfait, à l'écoute de ses moindres besoins et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

-" Et il faut la regarder elle" reprit Laetitia, " elle est faible, malade et, si j'en crois son dossier, elle ne va pas mieux du tout. Je dirais même qu'elle pourrait partir à tout moment."

Le cœur de Lisbon fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Comment ça elle pouvait partir à tout moment ? Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde, quitter Jane. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'elle connaissait enfin le bonheur d'être aimée, pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin la chance d'avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours envié sa mère. Jane était l'homme que son cœur avait choisi et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais, et si les mots de l'infirmière étaient vrais ? Et si elle allait vraiment mourir ? Ne supportant plus ce qu'elle entendait, la jeune femme ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre, passa devant les infirmières auxquelles elle n'adressa même pas un regard et continua son chemin. Elle entendit Naomi l'appeler, mais elle l'ignora et continua son chemin. Elle ne voulait plus les voir, elle ne voulait plus les entendre. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de ne plus jamais voir personne, être seule et mourir en paix.

Lisbon marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur, y monta lorsqu'il arriva et appuya sur un bouton. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur au fond de la cabine et attendit qu'il arrive à sa destination. Elle sortit ensuite, monta un escalier, ouvrit une porte et se retrouva sur le toit du bâtiment. L'air frais lui donna des frissons, mais elle les ignora et continua de marcher. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se retrouva au bord et là seulement, elle se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait sentit qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, mais elle avait crut que ce n'était que passager, que ça passerait. Mais non, l'infirmière connaissait son travail mieux qu'elle, si elle disait qu'elle allait mourir, alors ce devait être le cas. Mais, et Jane ? Qu'allait-il devenir sans elle ? Bien sur Tommy et Annie étaient toujours là, ils venaient même la voir aussi souvent que possible. Mais Annie allait en cours maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus venir aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. Et Tommy s'était trouvé un travail, pas un super boulot, mais au moins il s'occupait et il semblait s'en contenter.

La jeune femme ramena ses jambes contre son corps, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura, encore et encore. Elle avait eut envie de se battre, de le faire pour lui, pour Patrick Jane. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour lui, qu'elle ne faisait que lui gâcher la vie, qu'elle le retenait prisonnier auprès d'elle alors qu'il pourrait avoir tellement mieux qu'elle. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait crut qu'elle pourrait y arriver, qu'avec son soutien, celui de sa famille et de ses amis, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Mais les paroles de l'infirmière ne faisaient que tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

**- oooo -**

Jane arriva avec déjà une demi-heure de retard et il savait que Lisbon devait s'inquiéter. Elle était toujours inquiète lorsqu'il était en retard, même de quelques minutes, à croire qu'elle avait une montre dans la tête. Mais pour se faire pardonner, il lui avait ramené une grenouille en papier, comme des années plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait tenu à l'écart de l'affaire où il avait voulu prouver qu'il pouvait résoudre une affaire seul. Ce jour là, il lui avait apporté le sourire, rien qu'avec un bout de papier, alors pourquoi pas ce soir ? Ça marchait toujours, et il aimait tant la voir sourire. Il traversa ce couloir qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il avait apprit à aimer au lieu de détester, car il le conduisait à la femme qu'il aimait.

Le mentaliste arriva devant la chambre de Lisbon, il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à se faire disputer et ouvrit la porte. Mais il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il trouva la pièce vide, sans trace de Lisbon. Il avança dans la chambre, posa la grenouille sur la table de nuit et ressortit aussitôt, se dirigeant vers l'accueil dans l'espoir que quelqu'un pourrait le renseigner.

-" Naomi, savez-vous où se trouve Teresa ?" demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

-" Oh, monsieur Jane, justement nous la cherchons partout" s'exclama la jeune femme.

-" Comment ça vous la cherchez ?" S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

-" Elle a surprit une conversation entre Laetitia et moi et… Laetitia na pas été tendre et votre amie est partit."

-" Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ?"

-" Je dirais dix minutes, pas plus."

-" Vers où est-elle allée ?"

-" Elle a prit l'ascenseur, mais personne ne la vue en descendre et elle était seule dans la cabine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de monter avec elle avant que les portes ne se ferment."

-" Je crois savoir où elle est" dit-il soudain.

Puis il partit en courant, ne s'occupant plus de Naomi, ni de personne d'autre. Si elle était comme lui, alors il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait la trouver. Il monta l'escalier en courant et arriva rapidement au dernier étage dont il ouvrit la porte en grand. Il chercha du regard avant de tomber sur la forme immobile de la jeune femme et il courut vers elle. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, lui attrapa le visage de ses mains et le releva vers elle.

-" Teresa ? Teresa tu m'entends ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-" Patrick ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

-" Je te cherchais Teresa, et toi, que fais-tu là ?"

-" J'avais besoin de réfléchir."

-" Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire dans ta chambre ?"

-" Non je ne pouvais pas."

-" Et quel est le sujet de tes réflexions ?"

Elle baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Comment prendrait-il le fait qu'elle ne se remettait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il continuait d'y croire, il se berçait d'illusion et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, brillant de larmes.

-" Nous ne pouvons pas continuer Patrick" souffla-t-elle.

-" Continuer quoi ?"

-" Nous deux, nous ne pouvons pas continuer."

-" Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?"

-" Si mais… Ecoutes Patrick tu perds ton temps avec moi alors qu'il y a tant d'autres femmes avec qui tu pourrais être."

-" Mais je ne veux pas toutes ces autres femmes, c'est toi que je veux Teresa, toi et personne d'autre."

-" Mais je meurs Patrick, je ne vais pas mieux, mon état empire."

-" Qui a dit ça ?"

-" C'est… l'infirmière."

-" Tu veux parler de Laetitia ?"

-" Oui, je crois que c'est elle."

-" Oh Teresa, il ne faut pas l'écouter. Cette femme n'a eut de cesse de me tourner autours depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré."

-" Tu devrais tenter ta chance alors" siffla-t-elle, blessée.

-" Mais ce n'est pas elle que je veux Teresa, c'est toi que j'aime."

-" Patrick…"

-" Non Teresa. Ecoutes, je sais que tu as peur, je sais que la maladie ne part pas aussi bien que nous le voudrions, mais tu n'es pas encore morte et ça n'est pas pour maintenant."

-" Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?"

-" Parce que j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu vas te battre."

-" Et si je ne voulais plus me battre ?"

-" Alors je te donnerais l'envie de le faire."

-" Et comment vas-tu faire ça ?"

Au lieu de lui répondre par des mots, Jane se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, doux, amoureux et il lui attrapa les joue pour la rapprocher au mieux de lui, sentant son sourire sous ses lèvres. Lisbon se colla à lui, passant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes. Peut-être que finalement il avait trouvé le bon moyen de lui faire changer d'avis, le fait de l'embrasser ainsi, de la toucher ainsi, d'une façon si douce, si tendre. Elle le sentit se lever et elle suivit le mouvement pour se retrouver aussitôt dans ses bras, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

-" Patrick" gémit-elle.

-" Si tu te bats avec moi… alors tu auras… bien plus" parvint-il à articuler entre deux baisers.

-" C'est du chantage ça" sourit-elle.

-" Oui. Ça fonctionne ?"

-" A ton avis ?"

Et elle plongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres, se plaquant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était tout à fait le cas en ce moment. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui donner plus, mais elle le pourrait, si elle se battait, alors elle le pourrait. Ce ne serait pas facile, elle aurait encore des moments comme ça, où la peur reprendrait le dessus. Mais avec l'aide de Jane elle y arriverait, pour un avenir ensemble, elle ferait des efforts.

Le mentaliste descendit l'escalier, Lisbon toujours dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre où il l'installa dans son lit. Il aurait voulu rester avec elle, se coucher dans le lit comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Mais il avait quelque chose à régler, une personne à voir. Il ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit fasse du mal à Lisbon. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir se laisser aller comme ça, d'écouter ce que disaient les gens sur elle. Mais elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même depuis qu'elle était malade, elle était plus sensible, plus émotive. Il ne l'en aimait pas moins, mais il voulait faire quelque chose. De l'avoir vu pleurer pour les mauvaises paroles d'une femme jalouse le mettait en colère, et il en fallait beaucoup pour le mettre en colère. Il n'aimait pas du tout que quelqu'un puisse faire flancher le moral de la jeune femme ainsi, surtout qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer à se battre. Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'elle abandonne tous ses efforts. Il lui embrassa le front avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner, mais elle le retint par le bras, le faisant se retourner vers elle et son regard inquiet. Il se pencha de nouveau sur la jeune femme, lui embrassa les lèvres tout en lui expliquant.

-" J'ai deux mots à dire à une certaine personne, je reviens."

-" Ne fait pas de bêtises Patrick, je ne veux pas que tu t'attire des ennuis à cause de moi."

-" Ce ne sera pas à cause de toi. Mais les infirmières sont là pour aider les patients, pas pour leur démolir le moral."

-" Tu reviens après ?"

-" Où voudrais-tu que j'aille" sourit-il en quittant la chambre.

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et alla voir directement Naomi, elle seule pourrait faire quelque chose, en tant que chef des infirmières. Il aimait bien cette femme, douce, gentille, affectueuse avec les patients. Cette femme aimait son métier, il pouvait le voir, elle ne faisait pas juste ça pour le salaire ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas put faire mieux. Elle aimait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait et avait toujours été gentille avec Lisbon. Il savait que si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose c'était bien elle.

**- oooo -**

Tommy venait de sortir du boulot, il passa à l'appartement pour prendre sa fille et, ensemble, ils allèrent à l'hôpital rendre visite à Teresa. Annie était tout excitée de voir sa tante, elle avait tant de chose à lui raconter, sa nouvelle vie était vraiment intéressante et elle voulait remercier sa tante, elle y était pour beaucoup. Le chemin se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous les paroles incessantes de l'adolescente qui expliquait à son père tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, ce qu'elle avait apprit, ses amies. Cela fit plaisir à Tommy, il voyait sa fille sous un nouveau jour, comme une adolescente normale de quatorze ans et non plus comme un chasseur de criminels.

Il se gara sur le parking à côté de la voiture de Jane et le père et la fille montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait Teresa. En arrivant, l'homme faillit percuter une infirmière qui avait l'air très en colère puis, ils croisèrent Jane qui discutait avec une autre.

-" Salut Patrick" dit joyeusement Annie.

-" Tient, salut vous deux" leur répondit le mentaliste en embrassant la joue de la jeune fille et en serrant la main de son père. Comment ça va ?"

-" Pas trop mal, le boulot fatiguant mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien" sourit Tommy. " On a croisé une infirmière en arrivant, elle n'avait pas l'air contente."

-" Elle vient de se faire engueuler par sa chef, c'est tout."

-" Une raison particulière ?"

-" Je t'expliquerais plus tard, si on allait voir Teresa" proposa Jane.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre de Lisbon qui sourit en les voyant entrer. Annie courut rejoindre sa tante et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, montant sur le lit pour s'asseoir avec elle, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Lisbon qui la serra contre elle. Tommy vint embrasser sa sœur mais il prit place sur une des chaises tandis que Jane s'asseyait sur une autre.

-" Alors, comment se passent les cours ?" demanda Lisbon à sa nièce.

-" Super bien, et j'ai des tas de choses à te raconter" s'enthousiasma Annie.

-" Oh non" souffla Tommy.

-" Je propose d'aller chercher des boissons" suggéra Jane, qui voyait la l'occasion d'éviter une discussion qu'il savait longue et sans intérêt, du moins pour lui.

-" C'est ça, fuyez" s'indigna faussement la jeune fille.

-" Ne tardez pas trop" prévint Teresa.

-" Promis" crièrent les deux hommes de la porte avant de la fermer.

Une fois dans le couloir, Tommy attrapa le bras de Jane et l'entraîna plus loin avec lui. Le mentaliste suivit sans broncher, conscient qu'il allait devoir expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il avait bien vu que sa sœur n'allait pas bien, qu'elle avait pleuré et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il jouait son rôle de frère protecteur à la perfection et Jane ne pouvait qu'en être ravi. Ils s'installèrent sur des chaises et Jane expliqua à Tommy tout ce qui s'était passé avec l'infirmière.

-" La garce" s'énerva Tommy, " de quel droit parle-t-elle comme ça de ma sœur."

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, le problème est réglé" rassura le mentaliste.

-" Et maintenant, ça va mieux ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'en ce moment Teresa est très sensible alors…"

-" Nous avons discuté et j'ai donné à Teresa une bonne raison de se battre."

-" Et quelle est-elle ?"

-" Je pense que le mieux est que je la garde pour moi" sourit Jane.

-" Ok, je ne veux pas en savoir plus."

Les deux hommes allèrent ensuite chercher les boissons avant de revenir dans la chambre. Tommy et Annie restèrent une petite heure, puis ils partirent, les heures de visites étant passées. Mais avant, la jeune fille promis à sa tante de lui donner plus de détails sur leur sujet de conversation, sujet qui échappait totalement à Jane et Tommy, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Le couple se retrouva donc seul et Jane vint se mettre sur le lit, entourant Lisbon de ses bras, comme il avait eut envie de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait ramené quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune femme se cala contre lui, posa la tête sur son torse et joua de ses doigts avec sa chemise. Elle souffla de contentement lorsque la main de Jane vint lui caresser le dos, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps.

-" Patrick ?" L'appela-t-elle sans lever la tête.

-" Oui ?"

-" Je voulais te remercier d'être là pour moi."

-" Je serais toujours là pour toi Teresa."

-" Je le sais, mais je suis si contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, pour t'avoir rejeté alors que tu voulais juste m'aider."

-" Tu avais peur, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça."

-" Et merci de me donner la force de me battre. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu la force si tu n'étais pas avec moi."

-" Tu es forte Teresa, tu aurais trouvé le courage, à un moment ou à un autre."

-" Merci quand même."

La jeune femme redressa la tête pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Ça lui faisait toujours un peu étrange de parler de lui ainsi, surtout si elle se souvenait de leurs débuts ensemble. Mais finalement, qui de mieux que Jane aurait put convenir ? Il était abîmé par la vie, tout comme elle l'était. Mais ensemble ils apprenaient à se guérir, à se soutenir. Elle savait que, quoi qu'il se passerait, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui et elle ne l'en aimait que plus. La jeune femme rompit le baiser pour reposer sa tête sur le torse de Jane et elle fini par s'endormir.

Le mentaliste quand à lui ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, à la peine qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Lisbon pleurer à cause des paroles d'une femme sans compassion. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui l'avait fait changer ainsi, la maladie ne devait pas être la seule raison et il voulait en apprendre plus. Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de lire le journal de la jeune femme, il y trouverait peut-être les informations dont il avait besoin, du moins l'espérait-il. Il fini par fermer les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce respiration de Lisbon pour finalement s'endormir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Comme promis voici les résumés des différentes fics que je vous propose.**

Move on:_ Un an après le dépars de Jane, Lisbon n'arrive toujours pas a se faire a son absence. Mais que se passe-t-il le jour où il revient dans sa vie? Comment le prendra-t-elle? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_ **Cette fic contient 10 chapitres**.

Tout recommencer: _Lisbon se rend compte que sa vie est vide. Elle décide alors de partir et de recommencer sa vie de zéro, loin de Sacramento. Jane la laissera-t-il faire?_ **Cette fic contient 5 chapitres.**

Le prix de la vengeance:_ John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._ **Cette fic contient pour le moment 14 chapitres, mais n'est pas encore fini**.

**Vous avez jusqu'à Lundi pour faire votre choix. Et j'ai également reprit la traduction de la fic de** _ShunKickShunKers_, _Slave_, **précédemment traduite par** _Fascinatemyself_ **qui a abandonné au chapitre 9 par manque de temps. Je n'ai pas retraduit les 9 premiers chapitres, et j'ai continué. Pour le moment j'en suis a 14 et je commencerais a poster lorsque j'en aurais un peu plus. Mais si vous voulez que je commence plus tôt, dites le moi.**

**Bonne fin de journée a tous et n'oubliez pas de commenter et/ou me donner votre avis pour la prochaine fic.**

_**Sweety 27/11/12**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Salut, voici la suite de ma fic.**

**Merci encore pour les commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a au moins 3 personnes qui aiment ma fic.**

**Nous en sommes ap présent au chapitre 10, on approche de la fin mes amis.**

**Je posterais la suite Mercredi ou Jeudi.**

**J'essaierais ensuite d'écrire une petite fic pour Noël, comme l'an passé. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées, mais ça va venir.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sweety**

* * *

**_Résumé_: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Jane était rentré à l'appartement de Lisbon, la jeune femme lui ayant demandé de lui rapporter quelques vêtements, ainsi que de quoi lire. Elle n'en pouvait plus de regarder la télévision, ou de discuter avec Naomi. Elle aimait bien l'infirmière, elle avait été si gentille avec elle depuis son arrivée. Mais elle ne voulait plus rester ainsi sans rien faire vraiment, elle voulait se changer les idées et il lui fallait ses livres. Elle avait toujours réussi à oublier les mauvaises choses de la vie en lisant, elle pouvait ainsi s'évader de son quotidien, partir dans un autre monde. Jane avait gentiment accepté d'aller chez elle, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin et il ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien.

A présent, il était dans la chambre de Teresa, fouillant dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements qu'elle pourrait porter, dans lesquels elle serait à l'aise. Il trouva une tenue de sport, qu'il rangea dans le sac. Puis, attrapa quelques T-shirt qu'il rangea avec le reste. Vint alors le moment de prendre les sous-vêtements et là Jane hésita. Il pouvait faire beaucoup de chose pour elle, mais fouiller dans ses sous-vêtements, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Peut-être devrait-il attendre le retour d'Annie, la jeune fille s'en occuperait alors et il lui apporterait ses affaires plus tard.

Il descendit au salon pour prendre quelques livres. Il ne savait pas combien elle en voulait, alors il allait faire le plein. Il posa le sac sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il parcouru du regard chaque livre, souriant en voyant les titres. Lisbon avait beau jouer les dures, elle aimait la lecture plus romantique, elle ne pouvait pas toujours dissimuler son côté femme. Il attrapa quelques livres parmi ceux qui lui semblaient les plus utilisés. Ce devait être ceux qu'elle aimait le plus, elle serait certainement ravie de pouvoir les lire de nouveau. Il les plaça dans le sac, content de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait découvert un des secrets de la jeune femme, un parmi tant d'autres et cela lui fit penser à son plus grand secret.

Jane se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans l'appartement de Lisbon, le petit carnet dans les mains. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le lire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, il n'avait qu'une envie, savoir ce que Lisbon y avait écrit. La photo collée sur la couverture lui avait donné le sourire, mais aussi des larmes. Il passa ses doigts sur le visage souriant de Lisbon, cette femme qui avait tant souffert dans sa vie et qui souffrait encore, cette femme qui avait gardé toute sa souffrance pour elle en croyant qu'il ne savait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, du moins presque rien. Il savait maintenant, il lui avait fallut du temps, mais il savait et il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit, pourquoi avoir gardé tout ça pour elle pendant si longtemps ?

Mais le temps n'était pas aux reproches ou aux questions. Lisbon avait besoin de lui maintenant et il serait là pour elle. Il remit sa lecture à plus tard, pour le moment son amie avait besoin de lui. Il se releva, prit le sac qu'il avait préparé pour elle et sortit de l'appartement, emportant le carnet avec lui. Il jeta un dernier regard sur cet endroit où il était venu si souvent par le passé, cet endroit où Lisbon ne laissait venir personne, sauf lui. Il était un privilégié, il le savait et il en était honoré. Il ferma ensuite la porte et rejoignit sa voiture avant de partir pour l'hôpital.

Il roula quelques minutes, les pensées encore perdues par tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Lisbon était malade, elle avait un cancer et il avait peur de la perdre. Même s'il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle allait s'en sortir, il craignait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il voulait garder espoir, il voulait croire en ces mots qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter, mais son état n'évoluait pas, il se dégradait au contraire. Pourtant tout n'était pas encore fini, elle allait s'en remettre, il ne pouvait en être autrement, il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça loin de lui. S'il pouvait lui apporter un peu de bien être, alors peut-être que tout irait mieux. On dit toujours que l'état psychologique joue beaucoup sur la santé, alors il fallait qu'elle se sente bien.

Il arriva devant l'hôpital, se gara, sortit de la voiture et entra dans le bâtiment. Il salua les infirmières, sourit un peu à tout le monde, comme à son habitude et entra dans la chambre de Teresa. Elle était allongée sur le côté, les yeux clos, elle dormait. Jane posa le sac sur la chaise dans le coin gauche de la chambre avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il resta un moment à la regarder, s'émerveillant toujours un peu plus de sa beauté, malade ou pas. Sa respiration douce, le mouvement léger de son nez lorsqu'un coup de vent entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Il chassa un pan de son foulard qui avait glissé sur sa joue alors qu'elle bougeait. Il vit peu à peu ses yeux s'ouvrir, cherchant à voir devant elle. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

-" Bonsoir la belle au bois dormant" murmura-t-il.

-" Quelle heure est-il ?"

-" Pas loin de dix sept heures. Je t'ai ramené quelques vêtements et des livres" ajouta-t-il en montrant le sac sur la chaise.

-" Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?" S'enquit-elle, lisant en lui comme il savait le faire avec elle.

-" A vrai dire, oui" confessa-t-il.

-" Dis-moi tout, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider."

Jane ne savait pas quoi faire, comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait trouvé son journal intime et qu'il l'avait gardé, et ça depuis plus de deux semaines. Elle allait lui en vouloir, elle allait perdre sa confiance en lui et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle l'éloigne de lui, mais s'il ne disait rien, alors ce serait pire, ce serait comme lui mentir jour après jour. Le choix n'était pas si difficile, il était même très simple en réalité. Le mentaliste releva la tête vers la jeune femme, plongea dans son regard et prit une profonde inspiration.

-" Promets-moi de ne pas me crier dessus" souffla-t-il.

-" Tu commences à me faire peur Patrick" dit Lisbon en se relevant dans le lit.

-" Ecoute, je tiens à toi, tu ne dois pas en douter."

-" Patrick, que se passe-t-il ?"

-" J'ai… j'ai trouvé ton carnet" murmura-t-il. " Celui qu'il y avait dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit."

-" Tu… tu as trouvé mon carnet ? Et, tu l'as lu ?" Son ton était inquiet.

-" Non, je ne l'ai pas lu même si j'en ai souvent eu envie."

-" Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?" S'enquit-elle, aucune trace de colère dans la voix.

-" Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas lire tes pensées intimes" expliqua-t-il, refusant de croiser son regard, " ça aurait été brisé la confiance qu'il y a entre toi et moi. Je tiens trop à toi pour faire une chose pareille."

Le couple garda le silence un moment, Jane la tête basse et Lisbon le regard brillant de larmes. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, comment le pourrait-elle ? Il avait fouillé dans ses affaires et n'importe qui faisant ça se frottait à sa colère. Mais s'il avait fait ça, c'était pour l'aider, il avait juste voulu lui venir en aide, être là pour elle et lui faciliter les choses. Elle connaissait assez bien Jane pour savoir que sa curiosité ne s'arrêtait jamais ainsi, il ne prenait pas garde à froisser les gens. Et là, il ne faisait rien, il n'était plus le même, elle avait parfois du mal à le reconnaître. En le regardant bien, elle pouvait voir qu'il était gêné et qu'il se sentait coupable. Jane ne se sentait jamais coupable d'empiéter sur la vie privée des gens. Elle ne pouvait ressentir autre chose que de l'amour pour lui, beaucoup d'amour. Alors, pour le rassurer, elle posa une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant ainsi à relever les yeux vers elle.

-" Patrick, pourquoi évite tu mon regard ?"

-" Je… je m'en veux, c'est tout."

-" Mais de quoi ? Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir."

-" J'ai fouillé dans ta vie privée, j'ai trouvé ton carnet et je l'ai gardé au lieu de le laisser à sa place. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille."

-" Mais je ne t'en veux pas Patrick, au contraire. Je t'admire."

-" Pardon ?"

-" Je t'admire pour avoir justement respecté ma vie privée en refusant de lire ce carnet, en venant m'en parler. Et si tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, alors lis-le, je n'ai rien à cacher, rien à Te cacher."

-" Tu es certaine de ça ?"

-" Si nous devons avoir une relation toi et moi, je veux qu'elle soit basée sur la confiance. En lisant ce carnet, tu apprendras tout sur moi, sur le jour où j'ai découvert ma maladie. Mais aussi sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à ne rien dire tout de suite."

Jane resta interdit l'espace d'un instant, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Lisbon l'autorisait à lire ses pensées les plus intimes, à découvrir une part de sa vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était honoré pour ça, d'avoir la confiance de Teresa Lisbon à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il se pencha vers elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui un instant, la sentant lui rendre son étreinte avant de s'écarter de lui.

-" Je ne voudrais pas te blesser Patrick, mais je suis fatiguée et je voudrais dormir un peu. Alors je pense que tu peux rentrer à la maison, t'installer et lire ce carnet. Tu reviendras demain dans la journée."

-" D'accord. Je reviendrais demain alors, en plus c'est Samedi, donc pas de travail."

-" Tu passeras la journée avec moi ?"

-" Toute la journée, rien que toi et moi et, j'ai une surprise pour toi."

Le regard de Lisbon s'illumina à cette idée, bien qu'elle n'aime pas les surprise, surtout venant de Jane, elle avait apprit à les aimer depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-" Et tu prévois quoi ?"

-" Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise. Alors tu verras demain."

-" Ok. Bonne soirée Patrick."

-" Bonne soirée Teresa."

Jane se pencha de nouveau vers Lisbon pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre, laissant la jeune femme derrière lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de gentillesse de sa part après ce qu'il avait fait, à ce qu'elle lui pardonne son intrusion et encore moins à ce qu'elle l'autorise à lire son carnet. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait encore le faire, découvrir des choses qu'elle voulait certainement garder pour elle. Mais comme elle le lui avait dit, leur relation était basée sur la confiance et si elle lui disait de le faire, alors c'est-ce qu'il ferait.

**- oooo -**

Assis sur le lit, dans la chambre de Lisbon qui était devenue la sienne depuis qu'il s'était installé dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, Jane tenait le carnet dans les mains. Cela devait faire au moins une bonne heure qu'il hésitait, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Son regard était rivé sur la photo de couverture, sur le visage souriant de Teresa.

Tommy et Annie lui avaient demandé s'il voulait manger, mais il avait refusé et ils n'avaient pas insisté. Ils avaient mangé sans lui, mais lui avait quand même apporté un thé qu'il avait prit avec joie. La boisson avait refroidie depuis tout ce temps, il ne l'avait même pas bue. Il était bien trop prit par ce qu'il avait à faire mais qu'il n'osait pas faire. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit finalement, retrouvant à l'intérieur la belle écriture de la jeune femme. Il commença donc sa lecture.

_" Aujourd'hui je viens d'apprendre que j'avais un cancer. J'ai fait des examens la semaine dernière et je sais enfin ce qui ne va pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et j'ai peur. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois, je sais à quoi m'attendre, même si cette fois il n'y aura personne pour m'aider."_

Jane s'arrêta là. Que voulait-elle dire par 'ce n'est pas la première fois'? Il ne comprenait pas, il connaissait Lisbon depuis tellement d'années, il l'aurait vu si elle avait été malade. Il reprit donc sa lecture.

_" Je me souviens peu de la première fois, j'étais si jeune à l'époque. Mais ce dont je me souviens le plus, ce sont toutes ces visites à l'hôpital, tout ces moments perdus à prendre ces traitements alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose, sortir jouer avec les autres enfants. Je me souviens aussi de mes parents, la façon dont-ils étaient toujours là pour moi, en oubliant presque leurs vies. Et puis finalement, mon sauveur est arrivé sans qu'on ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Grâce à mon frère, grâce à James, j'ai survécu. Il est arrivé et m'a sauvé, lui ce petit bébé qui ne savait rien a sauvé la vie de sa sœur sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait."_

Alors c'était ça, il comprenait maintenant. Lisbon avait été malade étant enfant, toute petite. A l'âge où les enfants jouent dehors avec les autres, à l'âge où ils ne sont que des innocents. Il comprenait un peu sa force, son caractère. Elle avait dut apprendre à grandir plus vite à cause de sa maladie, et ensuite à cause de la mort de sa mère. Cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle, elle était forte, courageuse. Il ne pourrait jamais être la moitié de ce qu'elle était, il n'aurait jamais son courage et sa force. Mais il pouvait apprendre, sa force pouvait aider la jeune femme alors il trouverait le moyen d'apprendre. Pour elle il serait prêt à tout, il ferait les efforts qu'il faudrait.

_" J'ai peur, pas vraiment de la maladie, quoi qu'un peu, mais surtout de la réaction de mes proches. Comment leur annoncer que je risque de mourir, comment leur dire que je suis malade ? Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, je ne veux pas qu'ils tentent de m'aider de leur mieux, faire comme si j'avais besoin d'eux. Je suis malade, pas handicapée. Mais je sais qu'ils le feront, je les connais bien. Et Jane, comment lui dire ? Il est mon ami, peut-être mon seul vrai ami. Je tiens vraiment à lui, beaucoup trop et ça me fait peur. Je sais qu'il aura mal, quand il va apprendre la vérité. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, je sais qu'il a déjà bien souffert dans sa vie, je ne veux pas lui imposer ça. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps, il devine toujours tout, il est doué à ça."_

Tiens, elle parlait de lui dans son carnet, il ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin si, mais pas dans ces termes, il s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle se plaigne de lui, qu'elle lui reproche sa façon de travailler qui lui donnait toujours beaucoup de paperasse.

_" Jane est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Je sais que si je lui dis à lui, il ne me jugera pas, il n'aura pas ce regard de pitié qu'auront les autres. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas lui dire. Il a déjà tant perdu dans sa vie, comment va-t-il prendre ça ?"_

Et voilà, elle se faisait encore du souci pour lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'inquiète de son bien être au lieu de penser à elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle toujours le protéger alors que c'était elle qui allait mal ? Mais elle était comme ça, elle ne changerait jamais et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Il remit sa lecture à plus tard, il en avait déjà apprit beaucoup en peu de lignes mais suffisamment pour la soirée. Il reprendrait demain, mais en attendant il avait besoin de dormir. Une longue journée l'attendait, la surprise qu'il prévoyait pour Teresa, quelque chose qui allait certainement lui plaire et lui changer les idées. Il voulait qu'elle pense à autre chose, qu'elle passe du bon temps avec lui. Et pour que tout se passe le mieux possible, il avait besoin de repos. Il posa donc le carnet sur la table de nuit, debout contre la lampe de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de Lisbon au réveil.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Jane ouvrit les yeux, tombant immédiatement sur le visage de Teresa, ce qui lui apporta le sourire. Il avait eut une bonne idée de mettre la photo à cet endroit et il recommencerait chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison. Mais l'heure n'était plus au repos, il devait se préparer car aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui, et pour la jeune femme également. Ce matin, il allait passer prendre Teresa pour l'emmener passer la plus belle journée qu'elle ait vécue de sa vie, il pourrait le parier. Il n'avait rien prévu d'extravaguant, juste de l'emmener se balader sur la plage, avec lui, au grand air, pour un pique nique en amoureux. Il avait obtenu l'autorisation de son médecin traitant qui avait pensé que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avait besoin de quitter les murs de l'hôpital, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Le mentaliste se leva du lit, enfila ses vêtements avant de descendre boire son thé du matin. Il prendrait sa douche après, mais pour le moment il avait vraiment besoin de son thé. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva un mot de Tommy s'excusant de ne pas être là mais qu'il devait travailler pour remplacer un collègue malade, mais qu'il serait présent dans la fin d'après-midi. Annie devait certainement encore dormir alors il ne la réveilla pas et se contenta de lui préparer le petit déjeuner pour quand elle descendrait. Il trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la préparation des crêpes, c'était une chose qu'il avait toujours aimé préparer pour sa petite Charlotte. En préparer pour Annie lui paraissait étrange, il n'en avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps mais il n'avait pas oublié. Tandis qu'il était occupé, la jeune fille arriva dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mis clos, son T-shirt ne lui couvrant qu'une épaule. Elle marchait au radar, comme un zombi et prit place au comptoir de la cuisine.

-" Alors ma grande, tu as bien dormi ?" Questionna Jane sans tourner la tête vers elle.

-" Ouais, ça va" répondit-elle en posant sa tête dans ses mains devant elle.

-" Tu m'as l'air encore fatiguée toi" constata le mentaliste.

-" Ben, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'avais encore des interros à préparer" se justifia-t-elle. " Mais c'est bon, on est Samedi alors je vais pouvoir me reposer encore. Et toi ?"

-" Je te prépare des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner, ensuite je dois partir rejoindre ta tante pour une journée rien que nous deux."

-" Oh, une journée romantique alors" sourit l'adolescente. " Vous allez faire quoi ?"

-" Tu n'en sauras pas un mot, du moins pas avant ce soir. Bon allez, voilà ton assiette et tu m'en donneras des nouvelles" sourit le blond en posant une assiette devant la jeune fille.

-" Merci."

Annie commença à manger avec joie, se remplissant la bouche sans gêne, savourant les crêpes de celui qui devenait peu à peu très important dans sa vie. Jane était un homme bien, il prenait soin de Teresa comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Annie savait qu'il serait là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive et aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Comment sa tante avait-elle était aveugle pendant si longtemps ? Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Ils agissaient déjà comme un vieux couple sans même en être un. Et maintenant qu'ils l'étaient vraiment, ils continueraient, elle n'en doutait pas. Ils étaient comme ça.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers le mentaliste, l'observant évoluer dans la cuisine avec une telle aisance. C'était comme s'il était chez lui, il savait où se trouvait chaque objet, chaque assiette, chaque verre, chaque casserole. Elle aimait ça, voir un homme chez sa tante, s'occuper d'elle, prendre soin d'elle. Teresa était une femme bien qui avait toujours prit soin des autres et aujourd'hui elle avait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour le faire pour elle.

-" Bon, je crois que je vais monter me préparer" annonça Jane en s'essuyant les mains. " Tu vas rester seule toute la journée ?"

-" Non, je vais finir mes devoirs avant d'aller chez ma copine Emily, elle m'a invité à aller avec elle cette après-midi."

-" Et vous allez faire quoi ?"

-" Elle a son cours de karaté et m'a proposé de venir voir, peut-être que je vais m'y inscrire."

-" Ça c'est une bonne idée, je suis certain que ça va te plaire."

-" Ouais, et ensuite on va finir nos révisions ensemble. Je te souhaite une bonne journée avec tante Reese."

-" Merci, amuses toi bien toi aussi."

Puis il disparu dans l'escalier, laissant la jeune fille finir ses crêpes toute seule. Ces quelques minutes avec elle lui avait fait du bien, il avait en quelque sorte apprit à la connaître. Elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose, mais son comportement, les mouvements de son corps, tout avait parlé pour elle. Il savait maintenant qu'elle l'aimait bien, et lui aussi l'aimait bien. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa tante, forte, courageuse, généreuse et gentille. Tout le portrait de Teresa. Elle n'avait pas eut une vie plus facile que celle de sa tante, sauf qu'elle avait toujours son père, aussi présent que possible pour elle. Il faisait de son mieux pour lui offrir une vie facile et elle était heureuse.

Tout en se préparant, il repensa à Lisbon, cette femme pour qui il ferait tout. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie, après avoir été malade dans son enfance, avoir perdu ses parents si jeune, elle avait quand même réussi, devenant flic. Elle avait toujours tout fait seule, ne demandant jamais rien à personne, et aujourd'hui encore elle continuait. Alors il allait faire en sorte qu'elle ait besoin de lui, qu'elle accepte enfin l'aide de quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas la changer, c'est tel qu'elle était qu'il l'aimait, mais il voulait qu'elle apprenne à compter sur les autres. Il allait aujourd'hui lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eut, il le savait. Il allait l'emmener à la plage, lui offrir une journée magnifique et lui montrer ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, une personne qui l'aime. Il allait lui montrer que même malade, elle pouvait encore avoir une vie.

Il prit sa douche, enfila une tenue décontractée, descendit à la cuisine préparer le panier du pique nique, prit ses clés de voiture et fila à toute allure rejoindre Teresa. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, le temps était de leur côté. La journée allait être belle, ni trop chaude ni trop froide, pas de vent, juste une légère brise. Il avait quand même pensé à prendre des couvertures au cas où le temps se rafraîchirait, ainsi qu'une veste qu'il savait lui plaire. Il avait pensé à tout, il voulait absolument qu'elle se sente bien.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, il croisa Naomi qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, venant vers lui et le prenant dans ses bras.

-" Heu… c'est pour quoi ça ?" Sourit Jane en s'écartant de l'infirmière.

-" Teresa n'a de cesse de me dire que vous allez passer la journée avec elle et elle est plus qu'impatiente que vous arriviez."

-" J'espère qu'elle aura autant le sourire ce soir."

-" J'en suis certaine, mais vous devriez y aller vite avant qu'elle ne devienne folle à vous attendre."

-" J'y vais."

Jane s'éloigna dans le couloir et arriva devant la chambre de Lisbon. Il frappa et entra lorsqu'elle lui en donna le droit. Il la découvrit assise sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à présent à côté de la fenêtre. Elle portait des vêtements décontractés, comme lui et lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, elle bondit sur ses pieds, se retenant immédiatement au bord du fauteuil en se tenant la tête. Jane arriva en courant, l'aidant à se rassoir.

-" Doucement Teresa, ce n'est pas le moment de te casser quelque chose" lui rappela-t-il en passant une main sur son front.

-" Désolée, mais je suis si contente de passer la journée avec toi" se justifia-t-elle. " Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?"

-" Je t'emmène en balade, mais pas avant d'être certain que tu vas bien."

-" Je vais bien, rassure toi."

-" Et que t'a dit le médecin ?"

-" Que je suis un peu fatiguée, mais que je peux sortir avec toi."

-" Ok, je vais aller lui demander à quelle heure je dois te ramener et on y va."

-" Je t'attends ici."

Lorsque Jane fut sortit de sa chambre, Lisbon laissa un sourire naître sur son visage. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie. Jane était aux petits soins pour elle, toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui sans qu'elle ne lui demande rien. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de vivre quelque chose avec lui, il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle savait qu'elle ne se remettait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais elle se battait quand même, pour lui. Elle n'était pas encore morte, et elle allait profiter de cette journée que lui offrait Patrick. Elle ne savait pas encore où ils allaient, mais elle était certaine qu'elle allait aimer, rien que d'être avec lui était suffisant. La porte s'ouvrit et Jane marcha jusqu'à elle, se pencha pour lui donner un baiser et l'aida à se lever.

-" On y va."

* * *

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 11

**Salut a tous. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Ces dernier temps j'ai quelques problèmes avec internet. Ça ne fonctionne pas très bien.**

**Enfin, voici enfin le chapitre, même s'il semble que cette fic ne plaise plus beaucoup.**

**Merc**i Solealuna **d'être encore et toujours là pour me donner ton avis.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Jane roulait depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Il avait éludé la question de Lisbon une bonne vingtaine de fois, la jeune femme n'ayant de cesse de lui demander où il l'emmenait. Elle était d'une impatience incroyable, telle une enfant le soir de Noël, réclamant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avant l'heure. Mais il n'avait rien dit et depuis elle faisait la moue, assise sur son siège, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête contre la vitre. Il savait qu'elle faisait semblant, mais elle était si mignonne ainsi qu'il était prêt à l'embêter le plus souvent possible, juste pour voir son visage ainsi. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle, mais il aimait tant la voir bouder comme ça, ça faisait ressortir ses petites rides au coin des yeux, ainsi que celle sur son front. Et puis au moins, elle ne pensait plus à sa maladie, bien trop occupée à lui en vouloir.

Il arriva enfin en vue du bord de mer et trouva rapidement un endroit où se garer. Il jeta un œil vers Lisbon et vit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et d'émerveillement. Il coupa le moteur, se pencha pour prendre la couverture qui se trouvait à l'arrière, ouvrit sa portière pour faire le tour de la voiture et ouvrir celle de la jeune femme. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit en lui souriant de son plus beau sourire. Il l'aida à se lever, l'entoura d'une veste qu'elle resserra autour d'elle de ses mains et ils avancèrent vers la plage. Jane trouva l'endroit parfait, déplia la couverture qu'il installa sur le sable et aida Lisbon à s'installer. Il lui donna un tendre baiser sur le bout des lèvres avant de repartir vers la voiture, sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme. Il revint presque aussitôt avec un panier qu'il plaça sur le sol et prit place sur la couverture.

Lisbon vint se serrer contre lui, souriant en le sentant l'entourer de ses bras. La journée ne faisait que commencer, mais elle l'aimait déjà, rien que de se trouver là, avec Jane, sur cette plage. Rien ne pourrait ternir cet instant magique. Le doux clapotis des vagues contre les digues, la légère brise faisant voler son foulard contre sa joue et les mains fortes et chaudes de Patrick tendrement posées sur son ventre. Tout était parfait, merveilleux, magique. Elle n'avait jamais vécu de pareils moments avec un homme, aucun de tous ceux qu'elle avait connu n'avaient été aussi tendre et aimant envers elle et Jane lui permettait de retrouver confiance et amour envers les hommes. Elle tourna la tête pour le voir, les yeux clos, le visage détendu et si beau. Elle ne résista pas et se tourna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-" Merci Patrick" souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, " c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait."

-" De rien Teresa, mais la journée ne fait que commencer" sourit-t-il.

-" Tu as prévu autre chose ?" S'enquit la jeune femme, les yeux brillant un peu plus.

-" C'est une surprise ma chère, alors profite déjà de ce moment, repose toi, je m'occupe de tout."

-" Patrick" son ton devint soudain plus grave, " j'ai… j'aimerais savoir si tu as lu mon carnet."

Jane baissa les yeux, encore un peu gêné d'être entré ainsi dans l'intimité de l'esprit et du cœur de la jeune femme. Même si elle l'avait autorisé à le faire, cela restait encore un peu gênant pour lui. Il releva les yeux vers elle, osant enfin affronter son regard.

-" Oui, j'ai lu une partie hier soir" avoua-t-il.

-" Et ?" Mais il garda le silence, " Patrick, tu sais que tout ce que je dis dans ce carnet est vrai et que cela devait rester secret. Tu es le seul à savoir ce que je pense et ressent vraiment."

-" Alors comme ça ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es malade."

-" Non, j'ai déjà été malade enfant et je pensais que tout ça était derrière moi. Mais j'avais tort."

-" Mais tu as survécu la première fois, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui."

-" Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que mon corps est trop fatigué."

-" Teresa, crois-moi, tu vas t'en sortir" insista-t-il, " je refuse qu'il en soit autrement, je refuse de perdre quelqu'une une fois de plus."

-" Mais tu ne peux pas décider de ces choses là, elles arrivent et on ne peut rien y faire."

-" On peut toujours tout tenter de les changer, ça reste en notre pouvoir."

-" On peut essayer, si tu restes avec moi, je peux me battre, mais je ne garantis pas d'y arriver."

-" C'est tout ce que je te demande, essayer" sourit-il, mais avec un pointe sérieuse dans la voix et les yeux. " Bon, tu as faim ?"

-" Pas trop, mais pour te faire plaisir, je veux bien manger un peu."

Jane se dégagea de Lisbon, attrapa le panier en en sortit une salade ainsi qu'un peu de pain et une bouteille d'eau. Il déposa le tout sur la couverture, prit des assiettes en cartons, des verres en plastique et servit la jeune femme qui prit son plat avec un léger sourire. Ils mangèrent en silence, Jane avec appétit mais Lisbon plus lentement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim, mais pour Jane, elle voulait bien faire cet effort. Il avait prit soin de lui préparer une superbe journée, il avait préparé des choses simples et légères, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge et elle lâcha son assiette qui se reversa sur la couverture et se mit une main devant la bouche.

Le mentaliste comprit ce qui n'allait pas, posa vite la sienne et vint au secours de la jeune femme, sortant un sac en plastique qu'il lui présenta et elle rendit le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Il lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, ensuite, il prit le sac, se leva et alla le jeter dans une poubelle un peu plus loin avant de revenir vers la jeune femme. Elle était pale, tremblante et Jane regretta de l'avoir fait sortir de l'hôpital. Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule, soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux. Elle venait de tout gâcher, leur superbe journée au bord de l'eau foutue en l'air à cause d'elle et de ses nausées. Elle releva la tête vers Jane qui regardait la mer, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit.

-" Ne t'en fait pas Teresa, ça va aller" lui murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

-" Patrick, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer à l'hôpital" dit-elle alors.

-" Tu te sens mal ?" S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

-" Un peu fatiguée, j'ai froid et mon estomac fait des sauts périlleux dans mon ventre."

-" Très bien, reste là je m'occupe de tout" la rassura-t-il en se levant et lui posant sa veste par-dessus l'autre. " Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Jane se leva, ramassa les assiettes, les verres et rangea le tout dans le panier avant de retourner à la voiture. Il posa le tout dans le coffre avant de revenir vers la jeune femme qu'il aida à se lever et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture où il l'aida à s'installer. Il referma la porte, fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. Il ne démarra pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de bien observer la jeune femme avant. Elle était vraiment pale, elle frissonnait, mais elle voulait se montrer forte et il était fier d'elle. Il se pencha vers elle, lui frôla la joue de sa main. Elle était froide. Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, qui se voulait rassurant et Jane le lui rendit. Il était triste de la voir ainsi, si fatiguée, si faible alors que tout ce qu'il avait voulu était de lui offrir une journée de relaxation, pour oublier ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Mais ça n'avait pas été aussi bien que prévu et à présent il devait la reconduire à l'hôpital.

Il reprit sa place face au volant, démarra la voiture et partit. Il roulait à une allure normale, ne dépassant pas les limitations de vitesse, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas sa façon de conduire, il avait toujours tendance à aller trop vite. Mais pour une fois, il faisait l'effort de respecter les limitations, pour Lisbon, pour ne pas se faire disputer. Parce que même fatiguée, elle pourrait encore lui faire ce reproche, il le savait. Il s'engagea dans la circulation lorsqu'il arriva en ville, mais au détour d'un carrefour, la jeune femme lui posa une main sur l'avant bras, lui faisant tourner la tête.

-" Un problème Teresa ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Non, mais nous ne sommes pas loin de mon appartement et, je voudrais bien y passer une petite minute si ça ne te dérange pas" demanda-t-elle.

-" Bien entendu, on y va."

Le mentaliste tourna, s'engageant dans la rue de Lisbon et gara la voiture devant l'appartement de la jeune femme. Une fois encore, il sortit en premier avant d'aider Teresa à sortir et, ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait y faire, mais elle voulait vraiment y aller, il le sentait alors il ferait ce qu'elle voudrait. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers l'étage et il l'aida à monter les marches jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à sa chambre. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur lui. Elle lui sourit et tendit une main, l'invitant à la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit, toujours intrigué. Elle le fit ensuite s'allonger avec elle, se calant contre son corps chaud et il l'entoura de ses bras.

-" Ça va Teresa ?"

-" Mmm" souffla-t-elle.

-" Pourquoi voulais-tu venir ?"

-" Juste pour pouvoir me coucher dans mon lit avec toi" expliqua-t-elle.

-" Et c'est tout ? Tu voulais juste passer du temps dans mes bras ?" S'étonna-t-il.

-" Oui, c'est tout, je voulais vraiment passer ce peu de temps avec toi ici, chez moi, comme si nous vivions ensemble et que je n'était pas malade."

-" Ça finira par arriver Teresa."

-" Je ne sais pas si ce jour arrivera, mais au moins j'ai eu cette chance, celle de te serrer dans mes bras dans mon lit, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes."

Ils gardèrent ensuite le silence pendant un temps interminable avant que Lisbon ne se redresse. Elle resta assise sur le lit, observant Jane qui avait roulé sur le dos, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il avait l'air détendu, heureux et elle l'était aussi. Rien que de se trouvait ici, avec lui, chez elle, c'était simple mais tout ce dont elle rêvait. Elle voulait vraiment que la maladie disparaisse et lui laisse vivre ce bonheur auquel elle aspirait. Elle ne voulait que ça, une vie normale avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. De nouveaux frissons la parcoururent et Jane se redressa aussitôt, venant l'entourer de sa chaleur.

-" On devrait y aller" souffla-t-elle.

-" Ok," acquiesça Jane en se relevant du lit.

Puis, ils rejoignirent la voiture et rentrèrent à l'hôpital.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Jane rentra chez Lisbon le soir, il pensait encore à la journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et, même si elle avait été écourté dut à la fatigue de la jeune femme, il avait aimé. Les quelques heures à la plage avec elle suivit des quelques minutes chez elle. Il se disait que parfois, la simplicité était le mieux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus, lui rendre un peu le sourire et, même s'il y était parvenu, il n'était pas resté bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, il avait vu une larme couler sur sa joue et cela lui avait fait mal au cœur. Lisbon n'était pas le genre de femme à pleurer comme ça, il ne l'avait vu que peu de fois se laisser aller ainsi et un nombre incroyable ces quelques dernières semaines.

Le mentaliste passa la porte de l'appartement et trouva Annie sur le canapé, entouré de livres, de cahiers et un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Elle travaillait encore sur ses devoirs, elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait voir une amie dans l'après-midi et aller avec elle au karaté. Il fut donc étonné de la voir ici. Il s'approcha d'elle discrètement, ne voulant pas se faire entendre. Elle était tellement prise par son travail qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui souffla au niveau du cou, ce qui la fit sursauter en faisant tomber son ordinateur sur le canapé. Jane éclata de rire et Annie le suivit, après lui avoir lancé un regard noir digne d'une Lisbon.

-" Ça va pas non" gronda Annie.

-" Désolé, c'était trop tentant" se défendit Jane. " Alors, ta journée ?"

-" Pas mal, j'ai adoré ce que j'ai vu au cours de Karaté et j'envisage même de m'y inscrire. Il faut juste que mon père dise oui."

-" Je suis certain qu'il le fera" assura le mentaliste en feuilletant les cahiers et livres.

-" Ouais, on verra bien. Et toi, ta journée ?"

-" Tout se passait bien au début, mais ta tante s'est sentit mal et j'ai dû la ramener à l'hôpital."

-" Je suis désolée."

-" Mais nous avons quand même passé un bon moment."

Jane se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans l'idée de se préparer un thé. Il fit bouillir l'eau, sortit une tasse et commença sa préparation lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Tommy, l'air épuisé. Le mentaliste lança donc aussi le café. Tommy entra dans la cuisine, prit la tasse que lui présentait Jane et s'assit sur un tabouret. Annie les rejoignit et prit place à côté de son père. Ils gardèrent tous le silence pendant un moment, chacun savourant sa boisson avant que finalement Tommy ne se lève pour préparer le repas du soir.

Ils passèrent tous une bonne soirée, parlant de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Puis, ils jouèrent aux cartes jusque tard dans la soirée et finalement, vers vingt deux heures, Annie décida d'aller se coucher, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Tommy rangea les cartes et se réinstalla face à Jane.

-" Alors, comment va Teresa ?" S'enquit Tommy.

-" Fatiguée, mais nous avons passé une agréable journée" répondit Jane.

-" Quand je la vois comme ça, j'ai mal au cœur" souffla le jeune homme. " J'ai pas envie de perdre ma sœur."

-" Je n'ai pas envie non plus de la perdre, elle est tout ce que j'ai dans la vie."

-" J'ai bien vu qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial entre vous" ajouta

Tommy. " Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?"

-" Quoi ? Et bien… pas longtemps."

-" Mais tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ?"

-" Oui, je l'aime vraiment. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau un jour, mais c'est arrivé."

-" Teresa a ce don, elle sait se faire aimer de tout le monde."

-" Oui, j'aime à l'appeler Sainte Teresa."

-" Ça lui va bien" sourit Tommy. " Et comment le prend-t-elle ?"

-" Elle n'aime pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le faire."

Jane se leva, alla se faire un autre thé puis revint au salon. Ils gardèrent le silence, ils avaient tant de choses en tête. L'état de santé de Teresa les préoccupait beaucoup, ils avaient peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. Elle ne semblait pas aller mieux, elle donnait même l'impression d'aller plus mal. Pourtant, elle prenait rigoureusement son traitement, écoutait tout ce que lui disait le médecin, ce qui les étonnaient un peu, elle n'aimait pas les médecins et n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce que lui disait le médecin. Mais cette fois, sa vie était en jeu, elle ne voulait pas mourir alors elle faisait tout pour s'en sortir.

Tommy savait que sa sœur avait été malade par le passé et qu'elle s'en était sortit. Il avait l'espoir que cette fois serait pareille, qu'elle finirait par s'en sortir, comme la première fois. Il n'était pas né à l'époque, il l'avait apprit par la suite, tout à fait par hasard, en fouillant dans des cartons dans le grenier lorsqu'il était enfant. Il n'avait pas bien comprit et il était donc allé voir sa sœur qui lui avait tout dit. Il avait promit de garder le secret et c'est-ce qu'il avait fait, il était fier de dire que sa sœur pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler avec Jane, il était si proche de Teresa, mais il ne voulait pas trahir sa promesse.

-" Teresa m'a dit qu'elle avait été malade lorsqu'elle était petite" dit soudain Jane.

-" Elle vous l'a dit ?" S'étonna Tommy, " alors elle doit vraiment tenir à vous. C'était son plus grand secret."

-" Je sais que c'est votre frère James qui lui a permit de s'en sortir."

-" Oui, il était tout petit, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Moi je n'étais pas encore né."

-" Elle a déjà tant souffert, pourquoi faut-il que ça recommence" ce n'était pas une question mais plus une constatation.

-" Les malheurs arrivent souvent aux gens bien."

-" J'aimerais que tout ça soit fini, qu'elle puisse quitter l'hôpital et rentrer" soupira le blond. " Aujourd'hui, nous sommes passé ici et Teresa a voulu aller dans sa chambre. Nous nous sommes couchés sur le lit, elle dans mes bras et elle m'a dit que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, pouvoir passer des moments simples comme ça."

-" Vous en aurez des moments comme ça, il faut y croire."

-" Je veux y croire, mais quand je la vois, je me dis que tout ça ne sert à rien d'autre que l'affaiblir un peu plus."

-" C'est le traitement, ça fait toujours ça."

-" Je sais mais j'ai mal de la voir ainsi."

-" On ira la voir demain, tous ensemble, ça lui fera du bien d'être entourée."

-" Elle en sera ravie. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit Tommy."

-" Bonne nuit Patrick."

Jane quitta le salon et monta dans la chambre de Teresa. Il passa par la salle de bain avant de se mettre au lit. Mais il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, il reprit un peu sa lecture du carnet, il voulait en savoir plus sur la jeune femme. Il lut comme ça pendant une petite heure avant de finalement le reposer comme la veille et de s'endormir. Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'une vie où Lisbon n'était pas malade, où tous les deux vivaient heureux et avaient des enfants. Peut-être qu'un jour, tout ceci deviendrait réalité. Il devait continuer à espérer, un miracle pouvait toujours arriver.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin lorsque Jane se leva, ce fut pour trouver Tommy et Annie dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner ensemble et il ne put empêcher les souvenirs de ces Dimanches matins avec Charlotte. Il laissa un moment son esprit repartir vers ces années lointaines où il était heureux avec sa femme et sa fille. Puis, il revint à la réalité et les rejoignit pour finir la préparation. Ils mangèrent ensuite dans la bonne humeur, Annie profitant de la présence de Jane pour plaider sa cause et obtenir l'autorisation de s'inscrire au Karaté, ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes. Et à la plus grande joie de la jeune fille, son père donna son accord.

Ils se préparèrent ensuite et partir pour l'hôpital rendre visite à Lisbon.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, la jeune femme était assise sur le fauteuil, comme la veille lorsque Jane était venue la voir. Le mentaliste vint vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres avant de laisser la place à Tommy et Annie. Et la jeune fille se mit en tête de raconter tout ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans sa vie, et une fois de plus, Tommy et Jane les laissèrent discuter entre filles.

-" Je vais m'inscrire au Karaté" sourit l'adolescente.

-" Mais c'est génial ça, je suis certaine que tu deviendras la meilleure en un rien de temps" assura Teresa.

-" Je ne serais jamais aussi bonne que toi pour botter les fesses des criminels, mais je vais faire de mon mieux" blagua Annie.

-" Oh, je suis sur que tu seras meilleure que moi, tu es douée pour te battre."

Elles se mirent à rire et c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les deux hommes lorsqu'ils revinrent, pleurant de rire. Cela fit du bien à Jane, tout comme à Tommy. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu rire ainsi, c'était si bon à entendre. Avec de la chance, ils auraient encore l'occasion de l'entendre pendant longtemps. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tommy de raconter à sa sœur comment se passait le travail, tout ce qu'il avait apprit en peu de temps. Il apprenait en ce moment pour devenir chef cuisinier, il ne voulait pas faire la plonge le reste de sa vie et il aimait plutôt bien cuisiner.

Jane écoutait, attentif, les conversations entre Lisbon et sa famille. Elle était différente avec eux, plus souriante, plus ouverte. Elle était aussi souriante avec lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait l'impression de découvrir chaque jour une nouvelle facette de la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus l'agent Senior du CBI Teresa Lisbon mais simplement Teresa. Il voulait aussi pouvoir la voir évoluer dans un autre contexte, il voulait pouvoir la voir rire et vivre avec sa propre famille, ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé et il voulait pouvoir le faire avec elle.

Lisbon releva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne vers elle, ce qu'il fit. La jeune femme se leva du fauteuil pour qu'il s'y installe et vint ensuite se mettre sur ses genoux, se serrant contre lui. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et posa instinctivement un baiser sur ses lèvres avec fougue. Annie émit un petit gloussement tandis que Tommy ne savait plus où se mettre. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rouge.

En regardant autour d'elle, Lisbon se dit que dans son malheur elle avait de la chance. Elle avait une famille unie, elle avait un compagnon aimant et tendre. Elle voulait absolument pouvoir vivre ce bonheur le plus longtemps possible et pour ce faire, elle allait se battre encore plus. Elle allait se donner cette chance, elle allait elle aussi avoir le bonheur qu'avaient eut ses parents par le passé. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait la chance de fonder une famille une fois que toute cette histoire serait finie. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane et profita de ce moment de pur bonheur en famille.

* * *

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 12

**Et voici la suite, pour le peu qui ont le courage de lire cette fic. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas facile et je comprends qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde a la lire.**

**Donc, merci a** Solealuna, Offwithyourhead00 et Cecilia **pour les commentaires.**

**Comme pour mon autre fic, je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, la période de Noël est toujours très busy ici, surtout pour moi qui remplace tout le monde.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

**_Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Tommy et Annie avaient fini par partir, la jeune fille devait aller en cours le lendemain et Tommy devait encore remplacer son collègue, il ne passerait donc pas beaucoup de temps en famille, mais au moins il avait un travail. Lisbon leur avait dit au revoir en les embrassant tous les deux chaleureusement puis ils avaient quitté la chambre. Elle était à présent seule avec Jane qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se rapprocha de lui lentement, lui entoura la taille de ses bras et se colla à lui, posant sa joue contre son dos. Le mentaliste posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme, entrelaçant leurs doigts, ce qui déclencha une série de frissons chez Lisbon. Ce geste, pourtant si simple, avait une telle signification, tant d'importance pour elle comme pour lui. Elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas s'il ne tenait pas vraiment à elle, s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment de tous son cœur. Elle n'en doutait plus depuis longtemps, comment l'aurait-elle put ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ces dernières semaines, sans ne jamais rien demander en retour. Elle avait la preuve de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Teresa fit tourner le blond sur lui-même en baladant ses doigts sur son torse et elle se retrouva face à lui. Son regard émeraude rencontra l'océan du mentaliste et s'y perdit l'espace d'un instant. Cet homme était parfait, attentif à elle, ne cherchant qu'à lui rendre la vie plus facile alors qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Mais elle s'en voulait, horriblement. Lisbon aimait Jane, de tout son cœur et ce depuis des années, bien qu'elle avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer. Il l'aimait aussi, depuis longtemps. Mais que se passerait-il après ? Comment vivrait-il leur séparation éternelle ? Elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en remettre, que son attachement pour elle était bien trop fort. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il refusait de la laisser, de se séparer d'elle, même si c'était pour souffrir par la suite. Mais elle voulait tant son bonheur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de cet amour, pourtant essentiel.

La main de Jane vint se poser sur sa joue, avec douceur et tendresse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la douce chaleur qu'elle sentait se rependre rien que par la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Ils étaient habitués à se toucher, à s'embrasser, mais à chaque fois c'était comme la première fois. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente avec son premier amour, à la fois intimidée et excitée. Et c'était peut-être le cas, pour Jane comme pour elle, c'était un immense pas en avant, c'était redécouvrir l'amour. Elle avait eut peur d'aimer tout au long de sa vie, peur d'avoir le cœur brisé. Jane lui, avait eut du mal à laisser une autre femme envahir son cœur suite à la mort de son épouse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait un jour, elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait pour elle.

Lisbon se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Jane qui pressa sur sa joue pour la garder le plus longtemps possible contre lui. Il voulait tellement profiter de chaque instant avec elle, de chaque minute qui leur était offerte. Tout ne serait pas toujours aussi simple pour eux, ils avaient encore bien des épreuves à traverser. Mais pour le moment ils étaient ensemble, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils se séparèrent à regret, le manque d'air se faisant pressant et vital. Jane garda tout de même Lisbon contre lui, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner. Il la sentit l'entourer de ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse, à l'endroit même de son cœur qu'elle pouvait entendre et sentir battre sous son oreille. Il battait au moins aussi vite que le sien, peut-être même plus.

-" Tu devrais aller te mettre au lit Teresa" murmura Jane, ne la lâchant pas pour autant.

-" J'ai pas envie" protesta-t-elle. " Je veux rester dans tes bras."

-" Tu le seras toujours, même au lit" la rassura-t-il. " Je vais venir avec toi."

-" Ça ne te gêne pas de faire ça ? De te mettre au lit, à l'hôpital, toi qui les déteste tant ?"

-" C'est vrai que je ne les aime pas" confirma-t-il, " mais avec toi c'est différent."

-" Alors allons-y."

Le couple se dirigea vers le lit, Jane aida Lisbon à s'y installer et la rejoignit, la prenant dans ses bras. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, la présence de Jane avec elle ici rendait les choses bien plus faciles à supporter. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi faible, aussi malade, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle repensa à leur journée de la veille. Tout avait si bien commencé, tout avait été parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mal et gâche tout. Elle aurait tant voulu que tout se passe à merveille, profiter d'une journée complète loin de tous ses soucis, loin de la maladie et de l'hôpital. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement, elle avait encore été mal et pour ne pas changer, Jane avait prit soin d'elle. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait bien put faire pour mériter un homme comme lui.

Le lendemain, elle avait encore une séance de chimiothérapie, elle savait qu'elle allait être encore bien plus fatiguée et ne pourrait pas aller se promener dans le parc de l'hôpital comme elle le faisait souvent avec Jane. Mais elle savait qu'il resterait avec elle, comme il le faisait toujours. Depuis le début de son traitement, il avait toujours été présent, s'arrangeait pour se libérer à la bonne heure. Il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, et il avait toujours en réserve quelques bonnes petites blagues pour lui remonter le moral, ainsi qu'aux autres patients se trouvant dans la salle. Il était le clown attitré du service d'oncologie de l'hôpital et parfois, lorsque Lisbon dormait, il allait voir les enfants malades pour les amuser un peu. Elle le savait car Noami lui en avait parlé un jour. Jane ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre, et au moins il ne faisait pas de bêtises.

Mais ça l'ennuyait un peu de savoir son consultant si souvent à l'hôpital, au contact des malades, au contact de la mort. Il en avait déjà assez vu dans sa vie et elle n'aimait pas le savoir ici, seul. Cela pourrait lui faire ressasser le passé, repenser à une époque plus triste de sa vie. Une fois, elle l'avait vu revenir avec une sorte de voile de tristesse dans le regard, elle aurait voulut savoir ce qu'il avait, mais n'avait pas osé lui demander. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il était partit et que Naomi était venue la voir le soir qu'elle avait apprit ce qui l'avait rendu si triste. Une petite fille de six ans, atteinte elle aussi d'une leucémie, avait fait une grave rechute. Le problème était que cette petite était aussi blonde que sa petite Charlotte et cela avait fait mal au mentaliste.

Lisbon releva la tête pour voir que Jane avait les yeux clos, sa respiration était lente et elle crut un moment qu'il dormait. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se dégager de ses bras, elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte sur elle, la plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Il ouvrit un œil, lui fit un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-" Tu compte aller quelque part ma douce ?" murmura-t-il.

-" Aux toilettes" répondit-elle sur le même ton discret. " Tu veux m'accompagner ?"

Une petite grimace de sa part répondit à sa question et Lisbon ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur son visage. Parfois, des petits moments comme celui-ci suffisait à alléger l'atmosphère qui se faisait lourde. Il n'y avait plus de gêne entre eux, plus rien pour se sentir mal à l'aise, pas même lorsque Lisbon se sentait mal. Ils prenaient les choses comme elles venaient et se contentaient d'être là l'un pour l'autre.

La jeune femme se leva enfin, mais avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, elle vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres, un simple effleurement de bouches, mais avec tant d'intensité. Puis elle partit, sa vessie n'attendait pas. Lorsqu'elle revint, Jane ne se trouvait plus dans le lit et elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Était-il partit ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Elle commençait déjà à se faire des films lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de Jane, les deux mains chargées de tasses fumantes. Elle souffla de soulagement avant de se précipiter vers lui et il eut juste le temps de poser les tasses sur la table avant de réceptionner la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-" Que se passe-t-il Teresa ?" S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

-" J'ai cru que tu étais partis" lui dit-elle en enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

-" Pourquoi serais-je partis ?"

-" Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y ai pensé."

-" Comme je suis de retour, tu devrais retourner au lit" proposa-t-il en la dirigeant vers le lit. " Je t'apporte ton thé."

-" Je n'aime pas le thé" rouspéta-t-elle tout en prenant la tasse que lui présentait Jane.

-" C'est bien meilleur que le café, tu verras."

La jeune femme trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud, ferma les yeux et savoura la douce senteur de ce breuvage qu'elle disait ne pas aimer. En réalité, depuis qu'elle connaissait Jane et qu'il ne cessait de venter les qualités du thé, elle avait commencé à en boire et appréciait beaucoup. Mais ça, jamais elle ne lui dirait. A chaque fois qu'elle buvait du thé, elle pensait à lui, à chaque fois qu'elle allait en acheter, elle pensait à lui. Maintenant, elle avait associé Jane au thé et vice-versa. Elle releva les yeux de sa tasse pour voir Jane s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il revienne dans le lit avec elle, ne se lassant jamais de sa présence contre elle, mais elle ne devait pas trop s'y habituer. Elle savait que les choses allaient encore se dégrader, que son état allait empirer et que Jane ne pourrait plus la rejoindre dans son lit. Malgré tout, elle voulait y avoir droit encore une fois, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lisbon posa sa tasse sur la table de nuit, les mains tremblantes et Jane l'aida afin qu'elle ne renverse pas le peu de liquide se trouvant encore à l'intérieur. Il posa également la sienne, vide. Alors qu'il se réinstallait dans le fauteuil, elle lui attrapa la main qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Aucune idée, elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était ces derniers temps. Elle agissait de façon étrange, plus émotive, plus familière, plus intime envers Jane. Des mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils pourraient devenir aussi proches, bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression de réaliser son rêve de petite fille, d'avoir trouvé l'homme capable de la rendre vraiment heureuse, même pour si peu de temps.

-" Patrick ?" L'appela-t-elle doucement.

-" Oui ?" Il croisa son regard.

-" Tu pourrais… venir dans le lit avec moi" osa-t-elle demander.

-" Tout ce que tu voudras."

Le mentaliste se leva du fauteuil et se glissa sous le drap que venait de soulever la jeune femme. Ils reprirent la même position que quelques minutes plus tôt, Lisbon la tête sur le torse du blond et Jane les mains dans son dos.

-" Tu sais" commença la jeune femme, " bientôt nous ne pourrons plus faire ça."

-" Quoi ?" interrogea Jane.

-" S'installer tous les deux dans mon lit," expliqua-t-elle.

-" Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?"

-" Je vais aller de plus en plus mal, et ce ne serait pas sain pour toi."

-" Tu as peur" c'était une affirmation.

-" Oui j'ai peur, mais que puis-je y faire ? La maladie me fait peur, la mort me fait peur. Mais peux-tu me le reprocher ?"

-" Non, j'ai peur moi aussi. J'ai peur de te voir me repousser encore à cause de ça."

-" Je ne ferais pas ça Patrick, tu le sais. Je l'ai fait une fois et je m'en suis voulu, je ne te ferais plus une chose pareille."

-" Alors cesse de te faire du souci, même si tu vas mal, même si ton état se dégrade encore, je serais toujours là pour toi. Et même si je ne peux plus partager ton lit, je prendrais place dans ce fauteuil et je te tiendrais la main."

-" Je me demande encore ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un homme comme toi dans ma vie."

-" Et je me pose la même question."

Un sourire sur leur visage et le couple s'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant que Lisbon s'endorme sur Jane. Il ne la lâcha pas, resta avec elle aussi longtemps que possible jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière de garde vienne lui dire que les heures de visites étaient finies. Il se dégagea alors doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller, mais elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement.

-" Tu pars ?" Questionna-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil.

-" C'est l'heure, mais je reviens demain" promit-il.

-" Ok, à demain alors."

-" A demain Teresa."

-" Je t'aime" souffla-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

-" Je t'aime aussi" répondit-il après lui avoir embrassé le front.

Puis il quitta la chambre et rentra à l'appartement. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, Jane n'était pas fatigué, mais Teresa l'était et elle avait besoin de repos. De plus, il voulait s'occuper de quelque chose pour le lendemain, une chose qui plairait certainement à la jeune femme, alors il devait rentrer. Lorsqu'il arriva, Annie était déjà au lit, mais Tommy l'attendait dans le salon et l'homme se leva en le voyant arriver.

-" Alors, comment va-t-elle ?" S'enquit le jeune homme, même s'il l'avait vue plus tôt.

-" Toujours pareil" répondit Jane, " mais je m'inquiète un peu."

-" Que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune Lisbon.

-" On dirait que Teresa replonge dans sa peur, comme si elle savait le combat perdu d'avance et je n'aime pas ça."

-" Explique-toi."

-" Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous installer tous les deux dans son lit, simplement pour être ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et… elle pense qu'on ne pourra plus le faire quand son état va se dégrader."

-" Mais peut-être qu'elle va aller mieux, mais je peux la comprendre. Elle n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir un homme qui l'aime et prend soin d'elle comme tu le fais, du coup elle craint de perdre tout ce que vous avez construit, à commencer par ces petits moments rien qu'entre vous."

-" Je suis comme elle, depuis la mort d'Angela, je n'avais pas ressentis ce bien être que je ressens quand je suis avec elle, je ne veux pas plus perdre ces moments, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse encore, même si elle soutient qu'elle ne le fera pas."

-" Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, désolé."

-" Merci Tommy" dit alors Jane. " Merci d'être là et de supporter mes questions et mes états d'âmes."

-" C'est-ce qu'on fait entre frères Patrick" lui répondit Tommy, " tu es comme un frère pour moi, depuis que tu es avec Teresa, depuis que j'ai vu à quel point tu l'aime. On est de la même famille et les familles sont là pour ça."

-" Oui, enfin…" Jane ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. " Je vais monter, j'ai quelque chose à préparer pour Teresa."

-" Ok, je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Patrick."

-" Bonne nuit Tommy."

Jane monta ensuite à l'étage.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil depuis le départ de Jane. Elle avait refermé les yeux dans l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver le sommeil, mais rien à faire. Elle repensait sans cesse à sa discussion avec Jane, la certitude dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'importe son état. Et malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle savait aussi qu'elle pourrait à un moment ou à un autre, le rejeter. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle lui avait déjà fait bien trop de mal, mais elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Elle tentait toujours de faire fuir les gens lorsqu'elle était au plus mal, ne supportant pas le regard des autres sur elle.

Elle se tourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Elle avait des pensées négatives depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle avait gâché la journée de détente que Jane avait prévu pour eux deux. Elle s'en voulait encore, et pourtant le mentaliste ne lui avait rien reproché. Mais c'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eu la chance de passer une journée complète loin de tout ça, l'hôpital, la maladie. Mais voilà, son corps en avait décidé autrement. Elle se maudissait, elle, son corps, sa maladie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait été de s'en sortir et de vivre heureuse avec Jane.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Naomi entra, se dirigeant immédiatement vers elle. Le sourire de l'infirmière se fana en voyant le regard triste de sa patiente. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui lui passait par la tête, comme pour chacun de ses patients dans ce service. Alors, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, celui-là même qu'utilisait Jane presque chaque jour. Elle prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra fort dans les siennes.

-" Que se passe-t-il Teresa ?" Questionna Naomi.

-" Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur" souffla Lisbon dont la gorge se serrait.

-" Peur de quoi ma petite ?" Son ton était tendre.

-" De mourir" souffla Lisbon, " je sais que mon état ne va pas en s'améliorant, que je vais plus mal. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, même si je fais croire le contraire. Je fais ça pour Patrick, pour ne pas lui faire de peine."

-" Mais le mensonge n'est pas la solution, vous le savez" sermonna l'infirmière. " Même si pour le moment ça fonctionne, comment le prendra-t-il lorsque vous allez disparaître? Lorsqu'il se retrouvera seul ?"

-" Il va m'en vouloir pendant un temps, puis il va se laisser aller dans la dépression. Je sais qu'il aura du mal à s'en remettre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire croire à quelque chose qui ne pourrait durer."

-" Il vous aime, je pense que c'est le cas depuis longtemps, je peux le voir. Même si vous vouliez l'empêcher, ce serait arrivé quand même."

-" Mais que va-t-il devenir sans moi ?" Sanglota Lisbon.

-" Vous n'allez pas mourir Teresa, vous allez vous en sortir et bientôt tout ceci ne sera qu'un horrible souvenir."

-" Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?"

-" Car j'ai la foi, ma chère. Je veux y croire alors vous devriez en faire autant."

-" Je le voudrais tant, mais je sais que mon corps ne le veux pas."

-" Donnez lui le bénéfice du doute" proposa l'infirmière. " Faites en sorte d'aller mieux, n'ayez pas de sombres pensées et tout ira mieux."

-" Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut marcher ?"

-" Si vous le voulez vraiment, alors tout peut arriver."

-" Oh que oui je le veux, plus que tout au monde, et je veux aussi vivre mon bonheur avec Patrick, je veux le rendre heureux. Je n'aime pas le voir triste, je n'ai jamais aimé. Il est si beau avec son sourire, et ses yeux qui brillent."

-" Vous êtes définitivement amoureuse jeune femme" sourit Naomi.

-" Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie j'aime vraiment un homme, et il m'aime, comme je suis sans vouloir me changer."

-" Alors donnez-vous la peine de le vivre."

-" Je le ferais, merci Naomi."

-" De rien Teresa."

L'infirmière se pencha pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle la serra fort contre elle puis se releva et sortit de la chambre, laissant une Lisbon de bien meilleure humeur. La brunette finie par s'endormir cette fois.

**- oooo -**

Jane arriva de bonne heure à l'hôpital, plus tôt qu'il n'avait l'habitude de venir. Il alla saluer Naomi qui finissait juste son service et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. L'infirmière salua l'homme en retour et l'entraîna avec elle à l'écart. Elle voulait lui parler de Lisbon, de sa discussion de la veille au soir. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle vide et Jane se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passait, l'inquiétude montant en flèche en lui.

-" Il y a un problème Naomi ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Plus vraiment, mais hier soir Teresa était au plus mal" lui répondit la femme.

-" Comment ça au plus mal ?" Il était vraiment de plus en plus inquiet.

-" Elle avait le moral à zéro, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir."

-" Mais quand je suis parti elle dormait pourtant."

-" Elle n'a pas réussit à s'endormir. Mais j'ai parlé avec elle et elle va mieux."

Jane souffla de soulagement. De savoir que Lisbon avait eu un passage à vide comme ça, alors qu'il pensait que tout allait bien. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu ça, d'avoir cru que tout allait bien.

-" Que vous a-t-elle dit ?"

-" Qu'elle avait peur de mourir, mais je ne vous apprends rien. Je nepeux pas vraiment vous en dire plus, mais sachez qu'elle a vraiment besoin de vous et de votre soutien."

-" Je serais là pour elle, à chaque instant."

-" Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais il faut savoir que les patients atteints de cancer ont tendance à ne voir que le côté sombre sans imaginer une vie après la maladie."

-" Je vais justement la voir avec un petit quelque chose qui devrait lui redonner le sourire, du moins je l'espère."

-" Une surprise ? Je suis persuadée qu'elle aimera, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être."

-" Je pense que vous le saurez ce soir en prenant votre service."

-" Malheureusement je ne travaille pas avant deux jours, mais je viendrais la voir, je l'aime bien cette petite."

-" Elle en sera heureuse."

-" Bon, allez la voir maintenant, elle vous attend."

-" J'y vais, et merci pour tout Naomi."

-" De rien mon petit, je ne veux rien de plus que vous trouviez le bonheur tous les deux."

-" Moi aussi Naomi, moi aussi."

Le mentaliste et l'infirmière quittèrent la pièce et Naomi quitta l'hôpital tandis que Jane allait voir Lisbon. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, elle se trouvait devant la fenêtre et se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Elle lui sourit et vint à sa rencontre, le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-" Bonjour toi" murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-" Bonjour" répondit-il tout aussi doucement. " Tu as bien dormi ?"

-" Pas trop mal" mais elle baissa la tête, instinctivement.

-" Tu ne me dis pas tout Teresa" remarqua Jane.

-" Je… Patrick, je…"

-" Parle moi Teresa, dis moi ce qui ne va pas."

-" Patrick, j'ai eu un coup de cafard hier soir, mais Naomi est venue et nous avons discuté. Je vais mieux maintenant."

-" Tu as eu peur, tu avais besoin de parler."

-" Et grâce à elle j'ai une nouvelle raison de me battre" lui sourit-elle.

-" Ah oui, et je peux savoir laquelle ?" s'interrogea-t-il.

-" Un homme dans ma vie qui a besoin de moi, un homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde et que je ne veux pas laisser derrière moi."

-" Il est chanceux cet homme dis moi, je le connais ?" demanda le mentaliste.

-" Peut-être bien, il est blond, a les yeux bleus, il a de magnifiques boucles dans lesquelles j'aime glisser mes doigts, un sourire à se faire damner un saint."

-" J'aime cette description, mais je suis un homme jaloux, alors dis moi qui il est que je puisse lui faire peur et qu'il te laisse."

-" Ce serait dommage, car cette homme c'est toi."

-" Oh, alors je suis jaloux de moi-même."

Ils se sourirent une fois de plus avant que la porte s'ouvre et qu'une infirmière ne les interrompe.

-" Ça va être l'heure madame Lisbon" lui dit-elle avec un sourire gêné."

-" Merci Dana" remercia Lisbon.

-" Je vous laisse et je reviens dans quelques minutes" sourit Dana avant de sortir.

-" Je crois que tu vas devoir y aller" Jane fit la moue.

-" Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi avant, je voulais te le donner pour te remonter le moral."

-" C'est gentil Patrick, c'est quoi ?" S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

-" Une minute, il est dans le sac."

Jane s'éloigna de Lisbon, alla jusqu'au sac et en sortit un petit paquet bien enveloppé qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit avec les mains tremblantes, défit le papier avec délicatesse qui contrastait avec son état d'excitation. Une fois le papier au sol, Lisbon resta sans voix. Elle releva des yeux pleins de larmes.

-" Patrick" souffla-t-elle.

-" Ça te plait ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Oh que oui ça me plait" répondit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. " Merci Patrick."

-" De rien Teresa" répondit-il en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

* * *

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 13

**Salut les amis. Je vous avez dis que je posterais quand je le pourrais et je le peux enfin.**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours, pas beaucoup de commentaires, mais le peu qui m'en laissent mérite un grand merci.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Assise dans son fauteuil, une aiguille dans le bras et la tête lui tournant un peu, Lisbon repensait au cadeau de Jane qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Il lui avait offert quelque chose de simple mais qui avait tant d'importance à ses yeux, qui lui rappelait à quel point elle l'aimait, tout comme lui l'aimait. Avec ça, elle avait la preuve que leur attirance, voir peut-être même leur amour, était là depuis longtemps, très longtemps, ils avaient juste voulu l'ignorer. Et maintenant, en regardant l'homme assis à côté d'elle, lui passant un linge humide sur le visage pour la rafraîchir tout en lui souriant, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait attendu si longtemps, pourquoi elle ne le lui avait pas dit plus tôt. Elle avait perdu tant de temps, et il ne lui en restait que si peu.

La main de Jane vint se poser sur la sienne, sur ses genoux, lui serrant les doigts et elle lui sourit. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit avec joie. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'embrasser, de sentir la douce chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. C'était si bon d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, si bon de pouvoir compter sur une personne telle que Jane. Elle l'avait toujours cru incapable d'aimer de nouveau, incapable de l'aimer elle car elle n'était pas Angela et ne serait jamais comme cette femme merveilleuse qu'elle avait été. Elle était Teresa Lisbon, femme indépendante, forte et qui n'a besoin de personne, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, aussi longtemps qu'elle le resterait, en vie.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention, tout comme celle de son compagnon et ils relevèrent les yeux pour voir Naomi venir vers eux avec un immense sourire. Lisbon sentit ses joues la brûler de mal aise mais l'infirmière lui sourit de plus belle et se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-" Je savais bien que tout irait bien" lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, " Patrick est l'homme qu'il vous faut."

-" Merci Naomi" remercia la jeune femme, " vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien et vos conseils sont importants pour moi."

-" Toujours ma petite, aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin."

L'infirmière se releva et adressa un sourire à Jane avant de tirer une chaise pour s'y installer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Teresa et elle releva un regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit avant de lui tendre l'objet qu'elle prit.

-" C'est un album photo" expliqua Lisbon, " Patrick l'a rempli de photos prisent au cours des années passées, de lui et moi ou simplement de moi."

-" Et bien, il y en a beaucoup" constata Naomi.

-" Oui, je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait autant" affirma Lisbon en se tournant vers le mentaliste.

-" Je n'allais tout de même pas te dire que je te prenais en photo, tu m'en aurais voulu" se défendit-il, " et puis certaines ont été prises par l'équipe sans qu'on le sache."

Lisbon rougit un peu plus à cette révélation mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur. De savoir que Jane la prenait en photo depuis longtemps, cela l'amenait à croire que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour elle depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit tout en se rapprochant d'elle et elle y déposa ses lèvres pour un baiser de remerciements. Cet homme était vraiment exceptionnel et elle devait tout faire pour le garder, à commencer par rester en vie. Ce n'était pas chose facile avec sa maladie, tous ses traitements, sa fatigue et ses nausées qui lui donnaient parfois envie d'en finir. Mais elle ferait tout pour rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible, maintenant qu'elle avait la chance d'être enfin heureuse, elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Un coup d'œil à Naomi lui apprit que la vieille femme souriait, heureuse pour elle, pour eux. L'infirmière était vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Elle avait toujours été là, depuis le début, faisant son travail, mais aussi la soutenant lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, comme cette nuit où Teresa avait eut une baisse de moral. Elle était un peu comme une deuxième mère, trouvant les bons mots lorsqu'il le fallait et Lisbon était heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée.

Le temps s'écoula entre bavardage et nausées, Jane et Naomi se relayant pour l'aider, la soutenir. Puis finalement, il fut l'heure pour la jeune femme de retourner dans sa chambre et pour Naomi pour partir, elle avait encore des choses à faire. Elle salua le couple puis s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls tout les deux dans la chambre. Et comme à son habitude, Jane vint s'installer dans le lit avec Lisbon qui se serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de ces petits moments rien qu'à eux, où ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre, savourant leurs étreintes. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas mieux, mais elle ne se sentait pas plus mal pour autant et elle en venait à espérer que bientôt tout serait fini, qu'elle allait s'en sortir et pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait vivre avec Jane, qu'il resterait chez elle même après toute cette histoire, qu'ils vivraient heureux ensemble. Comme elle aurait voulu que ce soit possible, que tout aille pour le mieux. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas et elle devait s'y faire.

Lisbon ferma les yeux, se mit à l'aise et se calant un peu plus contre Jane et peu à peu, se laissa aller au sommeil. Elle sentit tout de même Jane passait ses deux bras autour d'elle et resserrer son étreinte. Elle sourit tout en dormant et gémit de contentement. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva d'une autre vie, d'une vie où elle n'était pas malade, où elle vivait dans une belle maison et où elle pouvait voir grandir ses enfants, avec leur père, Patrick Jane. Ce rêve était vraiment le plus beau qu'elle ait fait de sa vie et elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Mais une nouvelle vague de nausées l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et elle sentit la main de Jane dans son dos. Il approcha un haricot et elle vomit dedans. Il alla ensuite lui chercher un linge humide qu'il passa sur son visage ainsi qu'un verre d'eau pour qu'elle se rince la bouche, le tout avec un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-" Ça va mieux ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Oui merci" souffla Lisbon en se remettant dans le lit.

-" Tu verras, bientôt tout ça sera fini" tenta-t-il de la rassurer. " Tu pourras bientôt rentrer à la maison et je serais là pour toi."

-" J'aimerais que ce soit maintenant, j'en peux plus d'être ici" se plaignit Lisbon.

-" Je sais, mais pour le moment c'est-ce qui est le mieux pour toi" assura Jane.

-" Je sais mais j'en ai marre, je voudrais tellement pouvoir rester des heures au lit à ne rien faire, ou manger n'importe quoi sans pour autant vomir, sortir me promener sur la plage avec toi. Notre balade de l'autre jour était vraiment géniale et j'aimerais pouvoir recommencer, sans être malade cette fois."

-" Quand tu iras mieux, je t'emmènerais te promener sur la plage" lui promit-il, " nous ferons un pique-nique, nous y resterons jusqu'à couché du soleil et peut-être même que nous y dormirons."

-" Ce serait super" sourit Lisbon en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

-" Je te promets que tu auras tout ça" souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Lisbon retomba dans le sommeil rapidement, un large sourire sur le visage. Le mentaliste resta dans le silence encore quelques minutes, réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis quelques temps. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un jour il pourrait aimer de nouveau, encore moins que ce serait Lisbon. Mais ce qu'il n'avait encore moins imaginé c'était qu'elle serait malade, qu'elle devrait se battre pour sa vie. Il se surprit à prier qu'elle guérisse, qu'elle sorte d'ici un jour et qu'il pourrait vivre avec elle pour toujours. Maintenant qu'il se donnait la peine d'aimer de nouveau, il ne voulait pas devoir perdre de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas devoir faire le deuil d'une femme encore une fois, il ne le supporterait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et l'infirmière de nuit passa la tête. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais montra sa montre à Jane, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que l'heure des visites était finie. Jane lui demanda silencieusement quelques minutes de plus qu'elle lui accorda. Elle ressortit donc et le mentaliste se concentra sur la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il fini par s'endormir lui aussi et, lorsque l'infirmière revint un peu plus tard pour lui demander de partir, elle trouva le couple si mignon qu'elle n'osa pas le réveiller. Elle sourit avant de quitter la chambre, laissant le couple tendrement enlacé.

**- oooo -**

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, entre les traitements et les visites de Jane, Annie et Tommy. Peu à peu, la jeune femme se remettait, elle semblait moins fatiguée, moins malade et plus souriante. Les choses semblaient aller mieux, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme qui pouvait enfin oser espérer sortir d'ici un jour, du moins si tout continuait ainsi. Les médecins avaient décidé de réduire les séances de chimiothérapie, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme de souffler un peu. Elle retrouva de l'appétit, ses cheveux recommencèrent à pousser et elle les avait à présent un peu en dessous des épaules. Le plus souvent, elle les gardait lâchés, appréciant bien plus qu'avant la sensation de sa chevelure dans son cou.

L'année scolaire s'était fini et Annie avait passé l'été dans un camp de vacances avec sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était inscrite au Karaté comme elle le voulait, s'améliorant de jour en jour. Ses résultats scolaires avaient été bien meilleurs qu'elle ne le pensait, pour la plus grande joie de sa famille. Elle envisageait sérieusement de faire carrière dans la police et faisait tout pour ça. La jeune fille n'avait pas eut de mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, bien que parfois elle regrette les amis qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle en venant s'installer à Sacramento.

Tommy travaillait toujours dans le même restaurant, mais il n'y faisait plus la plonge. Il avait une fois ou deux aidé à faire la cuisine et avait beaucoup aimé. Son patron avait bien vu qu'il se donnait à fond dans ce qu'il faisait et lui avait proposé d'apprendre le travail de chef. Il était à présent l'un des quatre chefs du restaurant et son salaire était bien meilleur. Ses horaires étaient plus souples et il pouvait ainsi passer plus de temps avec sa fille et venir voir sa sœur plus qu'avant. Tout se passait si bien qu'il envisageait même de se prendre un logement avec Annie lorsque sa sœur pourrait enfin quitter l'hôpital.

Jane vivait toujours chez Lisbon, il y avait amené toutes ses affaires, à savoir pas grand-chose et se sentait comme chez lui. Il avait prit l'habitude de se lever avant tout le monde et de préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimé faire et comme il n'était plus seul, il avait encore plus de plaisir à le faire. Tout se passait vraiment bien pour tout le monde. Il travaillait encore au CBI, y retournait plus souvent maintenant que Lisbon allait mieux, mais pas tous les jours. Il voulait être avec la jeune femme le plus souvent possible. Même si l'état de Lisbon était meilleur, il voulait profiter de chaque jour, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une rechute.

Le médecin lui avait dit que si elle continuait à aller mieux, bientôt elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Alors Lisbon faisait son possible pour que tout aille bien, elle voulait vraiment pouvoir partir d'ici, pouvoir retrouver son chez elle et pouvoir reprendre le travail. Elle adorait son travail, et de ne plus être retournée au CBI depuis presque huit mois la rendait triste. Au moins elle n'avait plus de paperasse, mais elle voulait pouvoir reprendre son poste d'avant. Elle avait eut la visite de Wainwright quelques temps plus tôt, le nouveau patron voulant se tenir au courant de son état de santé et il lui avait assuré que lorsqu'elle serait apte à reprendre du service, son poste serait là à l'attendre.

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt aussi venaient aussi souvent que possible mais cela n'était pas vraiment facile étant donné leurs horaires de travail. Van Pelt était bien entendu celle qui venait le plus souvent, étant celle qui avait été là pour elle depuis le début. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues de grandes amies, se parlaient de presque tout, n'ayant quasiment aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Lisbon n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour être aussi proche de sa collègue, mais Grace était une jeune femme bien, une femme qui avait besoin d'être entourée et d'être aimée. Lisbon avait trouvé en elle la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Mais ce que la jeune femme aimait le plus était les visites de Jane. Elle ne se lassait pas de le voir chaque jour, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis qu'il savait pour sa maladie et l'avait toujours soutenue de son mieux. Même lorsqu'elle allait mal, qu'elle le repoussait, ce qui était arrivé bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Mais il avait persisté, ne l'avait pas laissé faire et elle était heureuse de dire qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante.

**- oooo -**

Ce matin là, lorsque Jane arriva comme tous les jours, il trouva Lisbon assise devant la fenêtre, habillée comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Depuis que le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait mieux, que son cancer n'était plus là, mais qu'il fallait tout de même faire attention, Lisbon avait retrouvé le sourire, pour la plus grande joie du mentaliste qui adorait la voir sourire. Il s'avança vers elle, se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le coup et elle se retourna pour l'embrasser vraiment, d'un long et tendre baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant sur ses deux pieds pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, savourant la douce étreinte avant de se reculer et plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-" Salut toi" souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-" Salut" répondit-il dans un sourire.

-" Tu es prêt à y aller ?" demanda-t-elle, souriant un peu plus en voyant son regard d'incompréhension. " J'ai le droit de sortir aujourd'hui."

-" C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit hier ?" Le sourire de Jane de Jane se fit plus lumineux.

-" Je voulais te faire la surprise" avoua-t-elle.

-" Alors c'est gagné" assura Jane dont le sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. " Tu as déjà une idée de l'endroit où tu veux aller je suppose, car tu ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite chez toi."

-" Oui, et je suis certaine que ça va te plaire."

-" Alors dans ce cas, préparons tes affaires et nous pourrons y aller."

-" C'est déjà fait, j'ai juste caché mon sac dans le placard pour que la surprise soit totale."

Jane ne savait pas quoi dire, son plus grand souhait venait de se réaliser. Non seulement Lisbon était guérie, mais en plus elle pouvait quitter l'hôpital le jour même. Il lui en voulait un peu de ne lui avoir rien dit, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Alors qu'il souriait bêtement en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux, il entendit un raclement de gorge dans son dos et se retourna pour voir Naomi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-" Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Oui" confessa l'infirmière.

-" Et vous ne m'avez rien dit."

-" Non, Teresa voulait le faire et je ne pouvais pas lui prendre ce plaisir."

Naomi avança dans la chambre et Lisbon se sépara de Jane pour aller prendre la femme dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle. Au court des mois écoulés, elles étaient devenues très proches l'une de l'autre, développant une relation mère/fille que Lisbon n'avait pas put avoir dans sa jeunesse. L'infirmière serra la jeune femme contre elle, vraiment heureuse de la savoir sauvée et prête à rentrer chez elle auprès de sa famille et de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle savait que tout se finirait bien, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Elle avait toujours sut voir lorsque les patients dont elle avait la charge avaient une chance de s'en sortir, elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait le savoir, mais elle était contente que ce soit le cas pour Teresa Lisbon. Cette femme avait bien trop souffert dans sa vie, elle le savait par les discussions qu'elles avaient eut ensemble. Maintenant, elle pouvait enfin profiter de la chance d'être en vie et d'avoir un homme pour veiller sur elle.

-" Prenez soin de vous Teresa" souffla Naomi à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-" C'est promis" murmura Lisbon. " Je viendrais vous voir de temps en temps."

-" Mais j'y compte bien jeune fille."

-" Je ne suis plus une jeune fille depuis longtemps Naomi" sourit Lisbon.

-" Pour moi vous le serez toujours. Allez, je crois que Patrick s'impatiente."

-" Oui, il a hâte de sortir d'ici, il n'a jamais été un fan des hôpitaux."

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire franchement, à la plus grande surprise du mentaliste qui n'avait rien entendu de leur petite discussion. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en saurait rien. Mais quelle importance, Lisbon allait bien, elle était en vie, elle pouvait enfin sortir d'ici et ils allaient rentrer ensemble. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Que la maladie ne revienne pas, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il ferait tout pour qu'elle reste en bonne santé, il veillerait sur elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le laisserait le faire.

Lisbon fini par revenir vers lui, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Elle lui prit la main, l'entraînant avec elle, passant par son placard pour prendre son sac et ils sortirent tous les deux. Naomi les regarda faire avec un regard attendri, elle les aimait bien ces deux là et elle leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde, ils y avaient bien droit.

**- oooo -**

Jane arrêta la voiture au même endroit que la dernière fois, coupa le moteur et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait ouvert la vitre de sa porte. Elle avait le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, contemplant la vue devant elle. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle était malade et n'avait pas put vraiment en profiter. Mais aujourd'hui c'était son intention, elle voulait vraiment que cette fois tout se passe bien, elle le voulait pour elle, mais pour Jane aussi. Il en avait tant fait pour elle tout ces mois, sans jamais rien lui demander en retour. Elle lui devait au moins sa journée à la plage, il l'avait bien méritée. Elle le sentit poser la main sur son bras et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-" Je voulais t'offrir cette journée que nous n'avons pas eut la dernière fois" sourit-elle.

-" Teresa, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu tu sais."

-" Je sais, mais je voulais vraiment avoir cette journée avec toi, ici."

Elle se pencha vers Jane pour l'embrasser, tendrement, passant une main sur sa joue, le caressant. Il lui rendit son baiser avec joie, trop heureux de la savoir enfin guérie, enfin libre de ces traitements qui lui avaient fait si peur pendant tout ce temps. Ils pouvaient enfin s'imaginer une vie à eux, enfin heureux ensemble. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, il la suivit, lui prenant la main et ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Jane passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, la pressant contre lui. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dise le moindre mot, savourant juste l'air marin, la chaleur se dégageant de leurs corps et la joie d'être ensemble.

Finalement, Lisbon s'arrêta de marcher, et plongea son visage contre le torse de Jane, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle était bien là, contre lui, en vie. Tout ces mois où elle avait prié pour que la vie lui offre une seconde chance, pour qu'elle puisse vivre enfin son bonheur avec Jane. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'était possible, elle avait enfin cette chance. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-" Je suis vraiment heureuse Patrick" murmura-t-elle. " D'être ici avec toi, d'être en vie, d'être guérie."

-" Je le suis moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai rêvé de ce jour."

-" Et je voulais te demander quelque chose."

-" Je t'écoute."

-" Voilà, maintenant que je suis enfin guérie, que je peux rentrer chez moi… je voulais savoir si tu allais rester ou si tu allais partir."

-" Je n'ai aucune raison de partir Teresa, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je serais là."

-" Et si je te voulais pour le reste de ma vie ?" Tenta-t-elle.

-" Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes" finit-il par répondre après un instant d'hésitation. " Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait."

-" Moi non plus tu sais."

Lisbon ferma les yeux tout en reposant sa tête Jane. Elle vivait sa première journée de liberté depuis longtemps et savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il avait été prisonnier autant qu'elle de cette maladie, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle savait qu'il avait autant souffert qu'elle, en silence, se contentant d'être présent à chaque étape. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça pour elle, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aimait à ce point. Elle savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, mais pas comme ça.

-" Si on rentrait Patrick" lui demanda-t-elle. " J'ai un peu froid."

-" Si tu veux" approuva-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tremblait.

-" Tommy est à la maison ?"

-" Non, aujourd'hui il est allé visiter un appartement" précisa-t-il.

-" Alors il part vraiment ?"

-" Ça fait un moment qu'il voulait le faire, depuis que ton état s'est amélioré. Il voulait nous laisser un peu d'espace."

-" Mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit à la maison."

-" Je sais, mais il voulait avoir son chez lui, avec sa fille."

-" Il va me manquer."

-" Eh, il ne part pas à l'autre bout du monde, il va juste habiter un étage au dessus de chez toi."

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Elle savait que Tommy cherchait un logement depuis un moment, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il en trouverait un aussi près de chez elle. Finalement, il ne serait pas si loin et elle pourrait encore le voir aussi souvent que possible.

-" Alors nous avons la maison pour nous deux dans ce cas" sourit-elle d'un air espiègle.

-" Oui, tu as des projets ?"

-" Tout un tas."

Lisbon l'attrapa par la main et le tira avec elle jusqu'à la voiture. Ils montèrent dedans, souriant autant l'un que l'autre et Jane démarra, direction l'appartement de la jeune femme.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Je posterais le plus vite possible.**

_Sweety 19/12/12_


	16. Chapter 14

**Salut a tous et joyeux Noël.**

**Je sais que je devais poster plus tôt, mais en cette période de l'année je travail beaucoup et je n'ai donc pas eue le temps de le faire avant.**

**J'espère toutefois encore avoir des lecteurs.**

**Je vais également vous poster des chapitres sur mes autres fics.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Allongé dans le lit, fixant le plafond, Patrick Jane se laissait aller à ses pensées. Il était heureux, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Et tout ça grâce à une femme, Teresa Lisbon. Comment pourrait-il en être ment alors qu'elle était là, avec lui dans ce lit, étroitement serrée contre lui après avoir passé le moment le plus magique depuis bien des années. Ils n'avaient rien fait de bien extravagant, rien de plus que s'embrasser, se caresser avant que Lisbon ne s'endorme contre lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même était assez fatigué et il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose pour le retour de la jeune femme chez elle.

Le mentaliste se dégagea délicatement de la jeune femme, la reposant sur le lit et sourit lorsqu'elle attrapa l'oreiller sur lequel il se trouvait un instant plus tôt pour le serrer contre elle, y enfouissant son nez. Il resta un moment à l'observer, elle était si belle, ses cheveux brun retombant par petites mèches sur son front, son petit nez qu'il aimait toucher avec le sien, ses lèvres qu'il adorait embrasser. Tout en cette femme était beau et il aimait tout. Il n'avait jamais cessé de la trouver belle, même lorsqu'elle était malade ou qu'elle n'avait plus de cheveux. Cette femme était formidable, forte et il ne pouvait qu'être fier d'elle.

Elle avait passé des moments difficiles, elle s'était battue pour pouvoir vivre et maintenant elle était enfin chez elle. Il était heureux de la savoir guérie, de la savoir de retour à la maison, avec lui. Mais tout n'était pas fini, il le savait et peut-être que le pire était à venir. Elle venait de vaincre la maladie, une fois encore, mais maintenant elle allait devoir s'habituer à vivre avec quelqu'un, avec lui. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, tout comme lui l'aimait, mais serait-ce suffisant pour qu'elle arrive à vivre avec lui ? Elle n'avait pas eut d'homme dans sa vie depuis longtemps, peut-être n'avait-elle jamais vécu avec un homme. Il n'avait pas vécu avec une femme, ou quiconque, depuis si longtemps que pour lui non plus ce ne serait pas facile. Tommy et Annie n'étant pas souvent à la maison, il n'avait pas eut de mal à s'adapter. Ils ne faisaient que partager les petits déjeuners et les repas du soir ensemble.

Jane fini par quitter la chambre, laissant Lisbon dormir tranquillement pendant qu'il allait faire un peu de rangement. L'appartement n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, il rangeait tous les jours et même les cartons entassés dans l'entrée avait disparu. Il en était le responsable et il en était fier. Il aimait l'ordre, ce qui n'était pas le fort de la jeune femme. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, avant sa maladie, les choses traînaient un peu partout, des vêtements, des livres, des chaussures. Même la vaisselle n'était pas faite et le frigo, n'en parlons pas. Mais maintenant, tout était en ordre, il y avait des choses dans le frigo, autre que des plats à emporter, des choses mangeables.

Il était en train de finir de passer le chiffon sur les étagères lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Tommy et Annie entrèrent dans l'appartement. La jeune fille semblait excitée, parlant vivement tout en gesticulant. Tommy écoutait avec un grand sourire, ravi de la réaction de sa fille. Jane en jugea que l'appartement qu'ils avaient visité leur convenait, ce qui voulait dire que bientôt ils allaient partir et qu'il se retrouverait seul avec Lisbon. Il craignait un peu ça, pas de se retrouver seul avec elle, mais ce que le fait de se retrouver juste lui et elle allait provoquer chez la jeune femme.

Il posa le torchon qu'il avait dans les mains, le posa sur l'étagère, à côté d'un cadre contenant une photo de lui avec Lisbon souriants, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer des boissons. Annie le rejoignit, sans jamais cesser de parler, de faire part à Jane, comme à son père de ce qu'elle aimait dans cet appartement. Elle s'assit au comptoir et ne cessa de parler que lorsque le mentaliste posa un grand verre de soda devant elle qu'elle avala presque en une fois. Elle le reposa aussi vite qu'elle l'avait prit et recommença ses explications, au grand désespoir de Tommy qui envoya un regard suppliant au blond. Jane s'approcha donc de l'adolescente, posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et Annie releva les yeux vers lui.

-" Ta tante est dans la chambre en haut, elle dort" lui dit-il, " alors il faudrait que tu parles moins fort."

-" Tante Reese est de retour ?" S'enthousiasma la jeune fille un peu plus.

-" Oui, elle est de retour, mais elle se repose et il faudrait éviter de la réveiller."

Annie se posa un doigt sur la bouche, signe qu'elle ne dirait plus un mot et reporta son attention sur son père, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Tommy lui sourit en retour, heureux que sa sœur soit enfin à la maison. L'homme but une gorgée de sa boisson, la reposa sur le comptoir et s'avança vers Jane. Annie comprit tout de suite que les deux hommes avaient à parler alors elle quitta la cuisine, monta l'escalier et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle savait que ce qui allait se dire était important, bien trop pour qu'elle écoute. Mais elle ne put résister bien longtemps, elle se glissa discrètement hors de sa chambre et s'installa en haut de l'escalier de façon à ne pas être vue mais à pouvoir entendre.

-" Comment va Teresa ?" S'enquit Tommy.

-" Bien, elle est fatiguée et elle dort pour le moment" lui répondit Jane.

-" Elle sait que nous allons partir ?"

-" Oui et elle était un peu triste pour ça, mais elle comprend l'importance d'avoir son propre chez soi."

-" Elle ne m'en veut pas trop ?"

-" Pas du tout, d'autant qu'elle sait que le dernier appartement que vous avez visité avec Annie se trouve dans l'immeuble. Alors, ça donne quoi ?"

-" Et bien comme tu as pu le voir Annie est surexcitée à l'idée d'habiter dans cet appartement. Elle adore sa nouvelle chambre, elle adore tout l'appartement en fait et encore plus parce qu'il se trouve dans l'immeuble."

-" Je peux la comprendre, elle aura sa propre chambre et elle pourra voir sa tante plus souvent que si vous aviez prit l'appartement de l'autre coté de la ville."

-" C'est certain. Bon, et Teresa t'as dit quelque chose à votre sujet ?"

-" Que veux-tu dire ?"

-" Je sais que ma sœur n'a jamais vécu avec un homme et je sais qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à se faire à la vie à deux."

-" J'y ai pensé aussi et je t'avoue que ça me fait peur. Mais nous allons y arriver, nous allons apprendre à vivre ensemble, à notre rythme.

Annie se rapprocha aussi près que possible, descendant d'une marche afin de mieux entendre la conversation.

-" Depuis la mort de ma femme, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer de nouveau. Mais j'ai rencontré Teresa. Elle ne m'a jamais jugé, elle m'a pris tel que j'étais, aussi agaçant et gamin que je puisse être. Nous avons apprit à nous connaître et peu à peu nous sommes devenu amis. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me rendre compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous, mais j'avais peur et je n'étais pas prêt à aller de l'avant. Alors j'ai tout gardé pour moi. Mais plus le temps passait plus je pouvais voir que Teresa aussi était perturbée par quelque chose. Je ne me doutais pas à l'époque qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, les mêmes que les miens."

Jamais Jane ne s'était aussi ouvert à quelqu'un, sauf peut-être avec Teresa, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Tommy était un peu comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eut, ce frère à qui on parle de tout, avec qui on s'amuse tout comme on se soutient. D'une certaine manière, Tommy lui faisait penser à Danny et le mentaliste eut la soudaine envie de le revoir, de le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui quelques mois plus tôt.

Les deux hommes discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et Annie les écoutait attentivement. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, que cette conversation était privée, mais sa curiosité était plus forte et elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir sa tante, debout derrière elle, une main sur une hanche et l'autre toujours sur son épaule. Elle voulait paraître en colère de la trouver là à écouter ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais le sourire que la jeune fille pouvait voir dans ses yeux ne parvint pas la convaincre. Annie lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien dire et Teresa garda le silence et s'assit à côté d'elle.

La voix de Jane se fit de nouveau entendre et Lisbon tourna la tête vers le salon où elle pouvait voir Jane parler à Tommy. Elle comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait, d'une conversation entre son frère et son compagnon et elle ne voulait surtout pas en entendre plus, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, son corps refusa de lui obéir et elle resta assise sur la marche.

-" J'aime Teresa plus que tout, plus que ma vie" dit alors Jane. " Je ne veux pas la perdre, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête pour qu'on vive ensemble, même si elle m'a dit le contraire."

-" Si elle t'a dit être prête alors c'est qu'elle l'est" le coupa Tommy.

" Je connais ma sœur et elle ne t'aurait jamais dit ça si ce n'était pas vrai."

-" Je sais bien, mais est-ce qu'elle arrivera à se faire de vivre avec moi ?" demanda encore Jane. " Je suis quelqu'un de spécial, je n'ai plus l'habitude de vivre avec des gens, sauf toi et Annie."

-" Tu t'y feras très vite" entendirent les deux hommes provenant de l'escalier.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lisbon descendre la dernière marche et s'avancer vers Jane. Elle avait un regard sérieux, mais aussi plein d'amour et Jane s'en voulu d'avoir douté d'elle, mais surtout d'avoir douté de lui. Bien entendu qu'il pourrait vivre avec elle, c'était de vivre sans elle qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble. Il fit le reste du chemin vers elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et posa une main sur sa joue, lui faisant fermer les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir aussitôt, plongeant dans l'océan des siens.

-" Je suis désolé Teresa d'avoir douté" s'excusa Jane.

-" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes" lui dit-elle. " J'en ai eu moi aussi, et je crois que j'en ai encore."

Cette révélation fit du bien à Jane, au moins il n'était pas le seul à avoir des doutes, mais en y travaillant ensemble, ils trouveraient un moyen d'avancer. L'amour les aiderait dans cette démarche, ainsi que l'aide de Tommy et Annie.

**- oooo -**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les trois membres de la famille Lisbon ainsi que Patrick Jane se trouvaient assis au comptoir de la cuisine du nouvel appartement de Tommy et Annie. Ce que le jeune Lisbon n'avait pas dit en revenant de sa visite, c'est qu'il avait déjà signé les papiers de location et qu'il avait les clés, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était présentement locataire des lieux. Un autre avantage, l'appartement était meublé, donc Tommy pouvait emménager quand il le voulait. Et ce soir il avait décidé de faire un petit repas simple avec sa famille pour fêter l'événement.

C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous là, discutant de tout et de rien, mais passant une agréable soirée ensemble. Tommy observait sa sœur, assise à côté de Jane, lui tenant la main qu'elle avait posée sur la jambe du blond. Elle riait aux blagues de sa nièce, pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère et de Jane. Elle avait encore l'air un peu fatiguée, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son consultant. Mais elle participait tout de même à la conversation, réagissant aux blagues de sa nièce autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais au bout d'un moment, alors que la jeune femme étouffait un énième bâillement, Jane se rendit compte qu'elle était bien plus fatiguée qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Il décida qu'il était alors temps de rentrer pour qu'elle se repose. Elle n'était peut-être plus malade, mais son corps ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remit des divers traitements qu'elle avait eut et elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il devait la ramener, qu'elle le veuille ou non, car il savait parfaitement qu'elle voudrait rester, qu'elle voudrait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille. Elle aurait bien le temps plus tard pour les voir, mais pour le moment elle devait dormir, ses petits yeux étaient la preuve de sa grande fatigue.

-" On devrait rentrer Teresa" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Pas encore Patrick" protesta-t-elle, " je veux rester encore un peu."

-" Tu es fatiguée Teresa, Patrick a raison," approuva Tommy. " On se verra demain."

-" On viendra pour le petit déjeuner" ajouta Annie, " Patrick fait de super Pancakes."

-" Et je vous en ferais plein demain matin" affirma le concerné.

-" Je vois que vous êtes tous contre moi" soupira faussement contrariée Lisbon.

-" On tient à toi, c'est différent" rectifia Jane avec un petit sourire.

-" Alors rentrons."

Lisbon se leva de son tabouret mais vacilla et fut vite rattrapée par Jane qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-" Eh, ça va ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Juste un peu le tournis, je me suis levée trop vite" le rassura-t-elle.

-" Ok, on y va doucement alors, à demain Tommy."

-" Bonne nuit vous deux" rajouta Annie.

Lisbon voulu embrasser Annie et Tommy avant de partir, puis elle suivit Jane jusqu'à la porte. Ils descendirent à l'étage de Lisbon, Jane ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière eux, mais lorsqu'il voulu monter l'escalier, la jeune femme était pratiquement endormie contre lui. Il la prit donc délicatement dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Il voulut la réveiller pour qu'elle se change mais elle ne fit que grogner pour toute réponse et il sourit. Il décida donc de le faire lui-même, ce qui lui rappela quelques mois plus tôt où il avait fait la même chose. La différence cette fois c'est qu'elle n'était plus malade et qu'elle ne se réveilla pas pendant l'opération. Il l'habilla d'un long T-shirt avant de la faire glisser dans le lit et de remonter la couverture sur elle. Mais au moment de partir, elle lui attrapa le bras.

-" Reste" souffla-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil.

-" Je vais me faire un thé et je te rejoins" la rassura-t-il.

-" Tu m'en fais un aussi s'il te plait."

-" Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le thé."

-" Mais j'aime le tien."

-" Ok, je reviens."

Jane se pencha pour embrasser le front de la jeune femme puis quitta la chambre pour aller leur préparer les boissons. Il trouva du thé dans un placard, prépara deux tasses, y versa l'eau chaude sur les sachets et ajouta un peu de sucre, mais juste un peu. Il posa ensuite le tout sur un plateau et remonta rejoindre la jeune femme. Il se surprit à aimer ça, faire des choses pour quelqu'un, même aussi simple qu'un thé. Il aimait avoir quelqu'un qui dépendait de lui, pas que Lisbon dépende vraiment de lui, mais en ce moment elle avait besoin de lui et il en était heureux.

Il remonta dans la chambre pour la trouver endormie dans le lit, serrant contre elle sa veste qu'il avait ôtée avant de l'aider à se changer. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage et il posa le plateau sur le bureau avant de se changer lui-même pour la rejoindre dans le lit, oubliant leurs boissons. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de thé, pour le moment il voulait sentir Lisbon se lover contre lui, ce qui ne manqua pas. A peine fut-il dans le lit qu'elle roula pour poser sa tête sur son torse et il fini par s'endormir, un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

_Sweety 25/12/12_


	17. Chapter 15

**Salut les amis, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Il reste encore deux chapitres après celui-ci.**

**Je fait vite sinon je vais être en retard au boulot.**

**Bonne lecteur a tous,**

Sweety

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Lisbon se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, en sueur, des larmes pleins les yeux, les cheveux collés sur son front. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, elle ne savait même pas si elle était vraiment réveillée ou si elle dormait encore. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un qu'elle ne trouva pas. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine quand elle constata que Jane n'était pas là, qu'il n'était plus dans le lit avec elle. Mais où était-il ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle avait besoin, vraiment besoin, de le voir à cet instant. Ne pas le trouver à ses côtés à son réveil était comme si son cauchemar se réalisait, comme s'il était vraiment partit, l'abandonnant. Elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, ils en avaient parlé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

La jeune femme se leva, enfila une robe de chambre, une paire de chaussons et quitta la chambre, avançant doucement dans le couloir. Elle remarqua de la lumière tout au fond provenant de la chambre qu'avait occupé Annie tous ces derniers mois et elle se demanda qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. Jane bien entendu, qui d'autre. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-il ici au lieu d'être au lit avec elle, c'est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle resserra la robe de chambre autour de son corps, avança jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée et le chercha des yeux. Elle le trouva assis au pied du lit, sur le sol, un tas de documents étalés devant lui, des photos, des objets. Ne les reconnaissant pas, elle se douta que ce devait être à lui.

Hésitante au début, ne sachant pas s'il prendrait bien ou mal sa présence ici, Lisbon fini par avancer jusqu'à lui. Il releva la tête, le visage inondé de larmes et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui, son corps la faisant souffrir encore un peu de temps en temps, et le serra dans ses bras. Elle passa une main dans son dos, soufflant dans son oreille des mots apaisants tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les photos, sans pour autant se séparer de lui et elle comprit. Il y avait là des photos de Charlotte bébé, d'autres d'elle un peu plus grande, apprenant à marcher, son premier repas. D'autres photos représentaient Angela, la beauté de la jeune femme toucha Lisbon. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses grands yeux bleus rieurs, ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés et son sourire lumineux.

Lisbon sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, pour finir par couler le long de ses joues et se perdre dans les cheveux de Jane. Elle pleurait, pour Jane, pour Angela et pour Charlotte. Elle pleurait pour toutes ces vies brisées à cause d'un homme, un monstre. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir Patrick dans sa vie alors que ce n'était pas à elle de l'avoir. Angela avait été là bien avant elle, cette femme avait été le premier et le plus grand amour de Patrick Jane et elle était morte. Teresa s'en voulu d'être en vie et de partager la vie et le cœur du mentaliste, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Il avait tant souffert qu'il méritait un peu de bonheur en retour, il méritait d'être heureux pour le reste de sa vie.

Jane bougea dans ses bras, se décala doucement et fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il leva une main pour chasser de son mieux les larmes de ses joues, ces larmes qu'il savait être de sa faute. Il s'était juré de ne jamais la faire pleurer et la première nuit qu'elle passait ici c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, à ressortir toutes ces photos alors qu'il savait l'effet que cela aurait sur lui. Mais une force invisible l'y avait poussé et il l'avait fait, délaissant la jeune femme pour se perdre de nouveau dans son passé. Il commençait peu à peu à comprendre pourquoi. De voir Lisbon dans son lit, la voir contre lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, un air détendu sur le visage, tout cela lui avait rappelé Angela et il avait eut besoin de revoir son visage, même s'il le connaissait par cœur.

-" Pardonnes-moi Teresa" souffla-t-il, le son de sa voix brisant le silence de la chambre.

-" Je comprends" fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme.

Jane sourit, Lisbon était vraiment extraordinaire. Elle le comprenait toujours, ne lui reprochait rien, surtout pas son passé et s'y faisait avec une aisance qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Son cœur abritait deux femmes exceptionnelles, deux femmes qu'il aimait plus que tout. N'importe quelle femme lui aurait demandé d'oublier son passé, de vivre dans le présent, mais pas elle. Lisbon comprenait son amour pour Angela, comprenait son manque et il lui en était reconnaissant. Qu'avait-il fait de si bien dans sa vie pour mériter une femme comme elle ? Il se le demandait encore.

-" Mon père aimait tant ma mère qu'après sa mort il était inconsolable" expliqua-t-elle sans qu'il ne demande rien. "Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle, ne pouvait vivre sans elle, même pour mes frères et moi. Elle était tout pour lui. Pas qu'il ne nous aimait pas, mais son amour pour ma mère était plus fort et nous lui rappelions chaque jour ce qu'il avait perdu."

La jeune femme fit une pause, fixant son regard dans celui attentif du blond qui ne dit rien. Il semblait attendre qu'elle continue, elle avait besoin de parler, il le savait et il avait besoin de l'entendre. Elle fini par reprendre, après une profonde inspiration.

-" Je lui rappelais trop ma mère" déplora-t-elle. " Elle était si belle, si douce, si gentille. J'étais son portrait parfait, tout le monde le disait et je pense que c'est pour ça que mon père s'est mit à boire. Il revoyait ma mère en moi mais il savait que ce n'était pas elle. Il ne supportait plus de me voir et il préférait se perdre dans l'alcool plutôt que de s'occuper de moi…et de mes frères par la même occasion."

Une autre pause, d'autres larmes. Les souvenirs de cette époque étaient toujours aussi douloureux pour la jeune femme et en parler était pire encore. Mais elle avait besoin de le faire sortir, de le partager avec quelqu'un, avec lui. Elle savait que Jane pouvait la comprendre.

-" Mon père ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans ma mère et il a fini par se tuer. Nous avons faillit mourir avec lui, peut-être même que c'est-ce qu'il voulait, réunir la famille dans l'au-delà. Mais nous ne sommes pas morts, nous avons survécu et nous avons tenté de refaire nos vie en oubliant le passé."

Jane voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. La comparaison de la vie de son père avec la sienne, la façon dont il s'était détruit suite à la mort de sa femme. Il avait lui-même tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, sans y parvenir. Puis, il avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à traquer le monstre qui avait tué sa famille, se coupant ici du monde réel, se refusant de vivre, par culpabilité. Sa nouvelle relation avec Lisbon n'avait fait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Il ne le regrettait pas pour autant, du moins pas d'être avec elle. Il regretterait toujours d'avoir été la cause de la mort de sa famille mais pas d'avoir trouvé Teresa Lisbon, pas de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle l'avait aidé, à sa façon à reprendre goût à la vie, à retrouver ce sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour, ce sentiment qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir ou ne plus avoir le droit de ressentir. Il n'était plus seul à présent, elle était dans sa vie et elle avait besoin de lui.

Et il réalisa à cet instant qu'elle était là alors qu'elle aurait dût être au lit et dormir. Pourquoi ne s'y trouvait-elle pas ? Pourquoi était-elle venue le rejoindre ? Pas qu'il le regrette, elle avait été réconfortante, mais elle avait besoin de repos. Il la détailla, remarqua la sueur sur son front, ses cheveux humides, les traces des larmes sur ses joues. Il s'était passé quelque chose et elle était venue le chercher, elle avait eut besoin de lui et il n'avait pas été là.

-" Teresa, que fais-tu là ?" Sa question avait été posée d'une voix douce, inquiète.

-" J'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar et tu n'étais pas là. J'ai tellement cru qu'il était vrai quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le lit" avoua-t-elle difficilement, mais sans reproches. " Alors je suis venue te chercher, je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais aussi, seul de ton côté. Si j'avais su…"

-" Retournons au lit maintenant" la coupa-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des reproches, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense ne pas être là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Elle était toujours là pour lui, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, bien avant tout ça, la maladie et leur couple. Elle avait toujours été un soutien pour lui, à chaque étape de sa vie, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise pour quelque chose pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rien.

Jane se leva, l'aida à en faire autant et la serra fort dans ses bras avant de la guider hors de la pièce, loin de son passé, loin de ses démons. Elle avait besoin de repos et lui aussi, ils étaient fatigués et la nuit n'était pas finie. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas facilement le sommeil, mais en étant avec elle, il pourrait au moins penser à autre chose. Elle avait toujours sut comment lui changer les idées, comment lui remonter le moral et ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle semblait encore si fragile lorsqu'il l'aida à avancer dans le couloir, appuyée contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Jane poussa la porte pour la fermer avec son pied et continua de marcher jusqu'au lit où il tira la couverture pour que Lisbon se couche. Il repartit fermer complètement la porte, bien que cela ne serve à rien puisqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans l'appartement. Mais c'était une sorte de sécurité pour lui, comme si une porte fermée pouvait retenir tous les malheurs du monde loin de lui, loin de Teresa, les laissant en paix. Il rejoignit ensuite bien vite la jeune femme qui l'attendait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se lova contre lui lorsqu'il se glissa sous la couverture, passant une main autour de sa taille, le serrant le plus possible contre elle.

Le mentaliste ne parvint pas à se rendormir, malgré sa grande fatigue.

Les images de sa femme et de sa fille encore bien trop présentes dans sa tête, mais aussi la confession de Teresa qui, d'un certain côté, l'avait un peu aidé. Son père avait tant aimé sa mère qu'il lui était impossible de vivre sans elle, même pour ses enfants. Et à cause de ça, il s'était donné la mort. Jane avait fait la même chose, sauf que lui n'avait rien qui le retenait sur cette Terre et que finalement il était toujours en vie. Il devait y avoir une raison à ça, il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu uniquement pour se venger et souffrir de ce qu'il avait fait. Il commençait à se dire que cette raison se trouvait dans ses bras, dormant paisiblement contre lui. Il ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre raison au fait qu'il soit toujours vivant.

Il se tourna dans le lit pour se mettre de côté, faisant rouler Lisbon un peu plus contre lui et il sourit lorsqu'elle nicha son nez contre son torse. Même si elle n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était vivant, il voulait quand même en profiter. Il avait une nouvelle chance d'être heureux, même si le tueur au smiley courait toujours dans la nature. Il savait que c'était prendre un énorme risque que de se mettre en couple avec elle, mais ce serait encore pire de ne pas l'être. Il aimait trop Teresa Lisbon pour s'éloigner d'elle, surtout après avoir faillit la perdre. Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de finalement se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

**- oooo -**

Grace Van Pelt était déjà au bureau, il était encore tôt, mais elle ne parvenait plus à dormir et elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à ne rien faire. Son ordinateur allumé devant elle, un dossier étalé sur le devant de son bureau, elle avait le visage dans ses mains, l'air ailleurs. Elle avait voulu rattraper son retard dans la paperasse, mais cette simple activité lui avait rappelé que d'habitude c'était ce que faisait sa patronne et qu'en ce moment elle n'était pas là. Mais le bon côté des choses c'est que la jeune femme était guérie, alors elle était tout de même heureuse.

Grace leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle et eut la surprise de voir arriver Patrick Jane, tout sourire. Mais que faisait-il là et où était Lisbon ? Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque pas et il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Encore plus surprise, la jeune femme porta la main à sa joue, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait et le regarda prendre place sur son éternel canapé. Il semblait être un autre homme, plus souriant, plus heureux. Il semblait être devenu un autre homme depuis que Lisbon allait mieux et ça ne pouvait que la satisfaire. Mais la question de savoir ce qu'il faisait là la rendait folle et elle fini par le lui demander.

-" Jane, pourquoi es-tu venu et où est Lisbon ?"

-" Elle est à la maison" lui répondit-il, " elle se repose et ne voulait plus de moi."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait" soupira-t-elle.

-" Moi ? Mais rien" se défendit-il en levant les mains devant lui. " Je voulais juste l'aider mais il semblerait que mes idées ne lui convienne pas."

-" Et que voulais-tu faire ?" Cette fois elle était plus qu'intriguée.

-" Je voulais juste ranger ses livres et DVD par ordre, du plus mauvais au meilleur, mais nous n'avons pas la même notion du mauvais."

-" Tu apprendras qu'il ne faut jamais contredire une femme sur ses choix de films Jane" sourit enfin Van Pelt.

-" Oui ben je le sais maintenant. Je n'ai le droit de rentrer que cet après-midi quand elle aura fini. Elle ne veut pas me voir avant."

Van Pelt posa une main devant sa bouche pour masquer le fou rire qu'elle avait du mal à retenir. Jane souriait, mais au fond de lui il était vexé par les mots de Lisbon, tout à fait juste en passant. Les hommes et les femmes n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts cinématographiques, alors à quoi bon insister. Mais Jane avait sa fierté et il n'admettrait jamais que la jeune femme avait raison au moins sur ce point.

Cho et Rigsby ne tardèrent pas à arriver et furent aussi surprit qu'elle de voir Jane installé sur son canapé et non pas chez Lisbon. La jeune femme leur expliqua la situation et Rigsby eut bien du mal à se retenir de rire tandis que Cho se contentait de hausser les épaules. Décidément, même en couple ces deux la trouvaient toujours le moyen de se disputer. Ils étaient un cas désespéré, mais ils étaient ensemble et heureux, alors c'était le principal. Les agents s'installèrent chacun à son bureau et, comme Van Pelt, s'occupèrent de la paperasse.

La matinée se passa ainsi, les trois agents travaillant sur leurs différents rapports, tandis que Jane se reposait sur son canapé. Il était étrangement calme, ne s'était levé qu'une fois pour se faire du thé, n'avait embêté personne et n'avait même pas proposé de tour de carte. L'absence de Lisbon était vraiment insupportable pour lui, tous pouvaient le voir. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur son téléphone, espérant à chaque fois que Lisbon l'appellerait, mais rien. Il ne souriait pas, se contentait d'être couché. Mais alors qu'il regardait une fois de plus son téléphone, celui-ci se mit à sonner et Jane se leva d'un bond, le portant à son oreille tout en décrochant.

-" Teresa tu vas bien ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt le blond, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

-" Ça va Patrick" lui répondit-elle, " pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru que tu avais un problème."

-" Non, tout va très bien, je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais bien rentrer à la maison, s'il te plait."

-" Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide" se renfrogna-t-il un peu.

-" J'ai fini de ranger et je voudrais vraiment que tu rentres" c'était presque une supplique.

Le mentaliste ne résista pas au son de la voix de la jeune femme, il attrapa sa veste en se levant, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, salua rapidement ses collègues et disparu dans le couloir. Les agents le regardèrent partir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, même Cho à qui cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Définitivement, Jane n'était plus le même.

**- oooo -**

Teresa Lisbon raccrocha son téléphone après s' assurée que Jane rentrait bien à la maison. Elle le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine, releva les yeux vers sa nièce et lui sourit tout en levant le pouce.

-" Alors c'est bon ?" demanda quand même l'adolescente.

-" C'est bon" confirma sa tante. " Je pense qu'il sera là dans moins de dix minutes."

-" Je vais te laisser alors."

Annie se leva de son siège, embrassa sa tante sur la joue et s'éclipsa après lui avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil. Lisbon se laissa ensuite tomber sur son tabouret, fière d'elle et de son travail. Elle venait de ranger tout son appartement, ce qui en soit était une bonne excuse pour faire partir Jane. Elle voulait simplement lui préparer une petite surprise et elle n'aurait pas put le faire s'il avait été là à l'aider. Une chance qu'il ait eu l'idée de ranger les films à sa façon, car ainsi elle avait trouvé un bon argument pour le faire partir. Une fois seule, elle avait appelé Annie, qui bien entendu était dans la confidence, et ensemble elles avaient tout préparé. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller se changer et attendre qu'il arrive. Sa tenue étant déjà prête, elle l'enfila rapidement après s'être lavée et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre le moteur de la voiture de Jane se garer devant son appartement.

La jeune femme se releva, éteignit les lumières qu'elle avait allumées plus tôt après avoir fermé tous les rideaux. Pour que sa surprise soit totale, Jane ne devait rien pouvoir voir de l'extérieur. Elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher de la porte et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il aimerait sa surprise, elle y avait mit tant de cœur, tant d'acharnement malgré sa fatigue. Elle voulait qu'il aime ce qu'elle lui avait préparé et qu'il comprenne ainsi qu'elle l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ces derniers mois.

De le voir dans cet état la nuit dernière lui avait fait mal au cœur, de le voir pleurer sur les photos de sa famille perdue. Elle s'était sentie un peu coupable qu'il ait tout gardé caché dans une boite, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en regardant ouvertement toutes ces photos. Angela et Charlotte ne méritaient pas d'être cachées, elles méritaient d'être vues de tous, et encore plus de lui. Alors, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Jane entra, l'appelant doucement, la croyant endormit en l'attendant, elle prit une grande inspiration et vint à sa rencontre.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

_Sweety 30/12/12_


	18. Chapter 16

**Cher lecteurs, bonjours.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui se trouve être le dernier avant l'épilogue.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

**_Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Lisbon vint embrasser Jane sur les lèvres, s'y attardant un moment, comme si elle avait peur que ce soit la dernière fois. Puis elle se recula et le laissa avancer dans l'appartement, se tordant les doigts, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, tendue face à la réaction à venir de son compagnon. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait risquait de ne pas lui plaire et qu'il allait certainement lui en vouloir. Mais elle avait voulu le faire, qu'importe les risques, elle voulait faire ça pour lui.

Jane fit un pas en avant et stoppa net, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de voir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, son regard allait d'un cadre à un autre, se posant sur les différentes photos exposées sur les étagères. Il y avait là un portrait de Charlotte, assise devant son piano, souriant de toutes ses dents. Un autre de Jane lui-même avec sa fille, la tenant dans ses bras, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Le suivant contenait une photo de Charlotte avec Angela, toutes deux fixant avec attention quelque chose dans le jardin.

Le mentaliste continua d'avancer, regardant les différents cadres sur l'étagère, hormis ceux de sa famille, il y en avait aussi des frères de Teresa, d'elle avec ses parents, elle toute seule ou avec des amies, elle enfant ou plus âgée. Et pour finir, Jane tomba sur la photo qu'il connaissait déjà, celle qu'il avait vu sur le carnet de la jeune femme, celle de lui avec Lisbon, souriants, heureux. Il s'arrêta devant la photo, la fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers la brunette qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle semblait anxieuse, incertaine de la marche à suivre et l'expression du mentaliste lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Jane comprit aussitôt ce qui n'allait pas, il ne souriait pas, il n'avait pas dit un mot, il ne montrait aucun signe de joie ou de tristesse.

Lisbon se passa une main sur la joue, chassa ses quelques larmes et partit vers la cuisine pour s'éloigner du blond. Elle avait eut une mauvaise idée, elle n'aurait jamais dût faire ça, entrer dans la vie privée de Jane ainsi et l'exposer chez elle. Mais maintenant c'était fait, elle ne pouvait plus le changer. Elle allait devoir subir ses foudres qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Justement, elle entendit les pas de son compagnon derrière elle et se tendit instantanément. Mais les reproches qu'elle attendait n'arrivèrent pas, au lieu de ça, elle sentit les mains de Jane se poser sur sa taille et la tirer en arrière. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou et elle frissonna.

-" Merci Teresa" souffla-t-il contre sa peau. " Merci pour tout ça."

-" Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

-" Non, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu as… tu as mis des photos de ma famille un peu partout, tu as fait en sorte qu'on puisse les voir, que je puisse les voir. Je n'osais pas le faire, depuis leur mort je les cache, mais je me rends compte que j'aime les voir. Et de savoir que toi aussi, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir."

Lisbon ne sut pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire d'autre que de serrer Jane dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage contre son torse. Finalement, sa surprise lui plaisait, elle en était heureuse. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était de le voir heureux. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pleurer en tenant dans ses mains les photos de sa famille perdue, elle en avait eut le cœur brisé. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir comme ça, triste, en larmes. Il méritait tant de sourire, de vivre heureux comme tous le monde. La tragédie qu'il avait vécu ne s'effacerait jamais, elle serait toujours encrée profondément dans son cœur, mais avec son aide, peut-être arriverait-il à apaiser ses démons et à vivre sa vie. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, elle tenait tant à lui.

Lisbon s'écarta du mentaliste, juste assez pour voir son visage sur lequel se trouvaient encore quelques larmes, mais aussi un sourire rayonnant. Elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue, la caressa tendrement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser. Elle le sentit passer ses bras dans son dos, puis remonter les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles se trouvent dans son cou et il repoussa ses cheveux délicatement pour pouvoir lui caresser le visage. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant encore plusieurs minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant mettre fin à leur étreinte. Mais soudain, une légère odeur de brûlé se fit sentir et Lisbon s'écarta brusquement.

-" Le repas" s'affola-t-elle en partant en courant dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme attrapa un torchon, ouvrit le four et fut aveuglée par une fumée noire qui s'échappa. Elle put enfin voir l'étendue des dégâts et souffla de désespoir. Elle venait de faire brûler les lasagnes qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à préparer pour Jane, avec l'aide d'Annie bien entendu. Elle reposa le torchon sur la table et osa enfin se tourner vers Jane pour le voir se retenir de rire. Il avait une main sur la bouche, les yeux mis clos et il avait les épaules secouées par son fou rire. Lisbon lui fit les yeux ronds, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas drôle, mais de le voir ainsi fini par la faire rire elle aussi et on put entendre les rires du couple à travers l'appartement.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon était allongée sur le canapé, un oreiller sous sa tête, une couverture sur elle et un bon film à la télévision. Elle tenait dans sa main la télécommande et semblait complètement absorbée par son film, à tel point qu'elle n'entendit pas Jane revenir de la cuisine avec deux tasses fumantes. Il les posa sur la table basse, mais Lisbon ne fit pas plus attention à lui. Il se tourna vers elle, puis vers l'écran et leva les yeux au ciel. Les femmes avaient vraiment de drôles de goûts en film. Mais il ne dit rien, c'était sa journée à elle, il n'avait rien à dire surtout s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la porte comme plus tôt ce matin. Il lui souleva donc les pieds et prit place sur le canapé, reposant ses pieds sur ses jambes.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, sourit avant de se redresser, posant la télécommande sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du mentaliste. Elle se cala contre lui, savourant un tendre moment avec lui. Elle en oublia son film, se concentrant sur Jane uniquement. Elle releva les yeux, plongea dans son regard et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne retint même pas le gémissement qui quitta ses lèvres, entourant le cou de l'homme et se serra plus contre lui. Jane passa ses mains dans son dos et la plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant avec amour.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un tendre échange innocent se transforma bien vite en étreinte plus sauvage. Lisbon passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jane, les ébouriffant, savourant la texture de ses boucles sous ses doigts. Elle glissa ses lèvres sur la joue du mentaliste, puis dans son cou et enfin à la naissance de son torse qu'elle pouvait atteindre grâce à sa chemise ouverte du premier bouton. Mais elle en voulait plus. Ses mains quittèrent ses cheveux pour défaire les autres boutons. Ses yeux s'émerveillèrent à la vue de son torse nu, il ne portait rien sous sa chemise. Lisbon se mordit la lèvre avant de plonger sur lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Jane n'était pas en reste, il avait passé ses mains sous le chemisier noir de la jeune femme, trouvant facilement un chemin sous le débardeur et jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien gorge qu'il dégrafa avec dextérité. Il l'aida ensuite à se défaire de ses vêtements et elle se retrouva presque nue devant son regard gourmand.

Le mentaliste prit le temps de bien la regarder, admirant son corps parfait, sa poitrine pleine, sa peau pale. Elle était si belle qu'il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à la regarder. Mais pour le moment, il voulait plus que ça, tout comme Lisbon à en juger par ses pupilles dilatées. Il voulait la connaître, dans tous les sens du terme, tout savoir d'elle et de son corps, n'avoir rien de secret. Mais il ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe sur le canapé du salon, il voulait qu'elle soit à l'aise, qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Et puis il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et son dos le ferait bien trop souffrir de faire ça ici.

Jane passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Lisbon, la faisant ainsi se rapprocher de lui, ainsi que leurs intimités déjà bien excitées, et la souleva tout en se levant. La jeune femme s'accrocha à ses épaules et lui embrassa le cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille, le faisant gémir. Il monta l'escalier difficilement, mais y parvint tout de même. Il traversa le couloir, se dirigea vers la chambre sans jamais lâcher la jeune femme, ni même cesser de l'embrasser. Il poussa la porte de son pied, entra dans la pièce et posa délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit. Elle se redressa, prit appui sur ses coudes et l'observa se délester de ses vêtements. Il la rejoignit ensuite, s'installa contre elle et reprit ses baisers. Le reste de la journée se passa entre les quatre murs de la chambre, entre gémissements et froissements de draps.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour se serrer contre son amant mais elle trouva son côté du lit vide. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que Jane était partit sans rien lui dire, la laissant seule. Mais un bout de papier plié en forme de grenouille sur l'oreiller de Jane lui redonna le sourire et elle tendit le bras pour le prendre. Elle l'examina avant de remarquer qu'il y avait un mot camouflé dans les pliages. En l'ouvrant, elle reconnu l'écriture de Jane et sourit un peu plus.

_" Teresa,_

_Je sais que tu me crois parti, et tu n'as pas entièrement tort car je ne suis pas là._

_Mais je ne suis pas loin, je reviens aussi vite que possible._

_Restes au lit, reposes toi et je te promets d'être là à ton prochain réveil._

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_Patrick."_

Bien qu'un bon café la tente beaucoup, l'idée de rester au lit et d'attendre le retour de Jane était encore plus tentante. Elle décida donc de rester au lit, se recoucha convenablement et ferma les yeux. Elle fut immédiatement envahie par l'odeur de cet homme qui était tout pour elle, celui qui avait été là à chaque étape de sa maladie. Jane était celui qu'elle avait toujours attendu, celui qu'elle savait la rendrait heureuse. Il l'avait assez prouvé tous ces mois, en étant là, en étant à ses côtés alors que bien souvent elle ne le voulait pas. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'elle ne regrettait aucunement de lui avoir dit la vérité sur sa maladie et elle en était plutôt contente. Elle n'aurait jamais réussi à se battre ainsi s'il ne l'avait pas soutenue.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme fini par s'endormir et elle refit ce rêve qu'elle faisait souvent, celui dans lequel elle se voyait heureuse avec des enfants et un mari. Elle se laissa bercer par ses illusions jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur sa joue et la réveille. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle sut que c'était lui, qu'il était de retour comme il l'avait promit. Elle se tourna et ouvrit enfin les yeux, plongeant dans son regard si bleu dans lequel elle aimait tant se perdre.

-" Bonjour toi" salua Jane en venant poser un baiser sur sa joue.

-" Salut" répondit-elle en passant ses bras dans son cou.

-" Bien dormi ?"

-" Comme un bébé, même s'il me manquait quelque chose."

-" Et quoi ?"

-" Toi."

Ils se sourirent avant que finalement Lisbon ne décide de se lever. Elle avait vraiment envie d'un café, elle ne comptait pas le repousser encore et Jane sembla le comprendre. Il lui tendit une chemise à lui qui traînait sur une chaise qu'elle enfila et ils sortirent de la chambre. Aussitôt, une douce odeur de café arriva aux narines de Lisbon qui se tourna avec un sourire.

-" Tu m'as fait du café."

-" Je sais que tu adore ça et que tu n'en peux plus du thé, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais faire ça."

-" Comme c'est gentil."

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et prirent leur petit déjeuner tardif ensemble. Ils discutèrent tout en buvant, café pour Lisbon et thé pour Jane. Ils préparent le programme de la journée, Lisbon voulait aller au parc mais Jane avait une autre idée, quelque chose dont il ne voulait rien dire mais qu'il disait être quelque chose qui plairait à la jeune femme. Finalement, en ayant assez de se disputer avec lui, elle fini par dire oui et Jane sourit d'avoir gagné.

Mais en y regardant bien, Lisbon pouvait voir qu'il était tendu, qu'il semblait nerveux et elle se demanda la raison de sa nervosité. Il n'agissait jamais ainsi, du moins pas avant de savoir pour son état de santé. Mais depuis qu'elle allait mieux il avait eut l'air d'aller mieux lui aussi. Alors pourquoi agir ainsi aujourd'hui ? Lisbon se demanda aussi si son départ de ce matin n'était pas une autre raison de sa nervosité, s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Et s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, et s'il était allé voir quelqu'un d'autre juste après… Mais elle chassa vite cette idée. Jane n'était pas comme ça, il avait mit du temps à s'ouvrir à elle, à aller de l'avant. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Lisbon remonta se changer, elle ne savait pas trop quoi porter, elle ne savait même pas où ils allaient. Le mentaliste se contenta de lui dire de se mettre à l'aise, de porter des vêtements dans lesquels elle se sentirait bien. Il lui dit tout de même de ne pas porter de vêtements auxquels elle tenait, qu'ils allaient certainement se salir. Cela rajouta à ses questions mais elle ne dit rien. Elle trouva rapidement une vielle tenue de sport qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis longtemps, l'enfila et redescendit. Elle trouva le blond devant l'une des photos de sa famille perdue, une larme sur la joue.

-" Ça va ?" lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

-" Parfaitement" lui répondit-il en chassant ses larmes. " Tu es prête ?"

-" Oui, on peut y aller."

Jane attrapa les clés de sa voiture, sortit de l'appartement, suivi de près par Lisbon et referma derrière lui. Il resta un moment sur le palier, fixant un point invisible devant lui et cette fois Lisbon s'inquiéta vraiment. Il n'allait pas bien, c'était indiscutable et elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui le travaillait. Elle s'avança vers lui, posa une main sur son bras, lui faisant relever les yeux.

-" Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Patrick" le poussa-t-elle. " Tu ne vas pas bien."

-" C'est… c'est juste que…" hésita-t-il.

-" Patrick, je suis là pour toi, alors parles-moi."

Jane prit une profonde inspiration, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire maintenant ou plus tard. Il savait qu'il devrait inévitablement lui dire, c'était la raison principale de leur sortie. Mais il avait peur, il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre. Il douta un instant que ce soit une bonne idée. Il regarda Teresa, vit son inquiétude dans ses yeux et prit une décision.

-" Je crois que nous allons aller au parc finalement" dit-il en avançant vers la voiture.

Lisbon resta un moment silencieuse, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jane lui cachait quelque chose d'important et elle pensait avoir une petite idée de ce que c'était. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et partit le rattraper.

-" Patrick attends" dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras. " Je sais ce que tu voulais faire, et nous allons le faire."

-" Teresa…" tenta-t-il de protester.

-" C'est important pour toi, tout comme ça l'est pour moi."

-" Tu es certaine de le vouloir ?"

-" Plus que certaine."

Jane ne résista pas plus longtemps et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, si fort qu'il eut peur de lui faire mal. Mais Lisbon se serra d'avantage contre lui, consciente de l'énorme pas en avant qu'il venait de faire. Cette journée allait être difficile pour tous les deux, mais ils devaient le faire, c'était important s'ils voulaient que leur relation dure longtemps. Ils en avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre et, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, Lisbon lui devait bien ça.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, se sourirent une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers la voiture. En montant du côté passager, la jeune femme remarqua tout le matériel sur le siège arrière. Elle s'installa, attendit que Jane monte et se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Depuis sa maladie, et surtout depuis sa guérison, elle était devenue une autre femme. Depuis quelques temps, elle montrait bien plus son attachement aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Avant, embrasser un homme comme ça à la vue de tous l'aurait mise mal à l'aise, mais aujourd'hui elle en avait besoin. Jane avait fait d'elle une autre personne en lui montrant l'importance des sentiments que l'on pouvait éprouver pour une personne. Ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui était quelque chose d'une importance capitale et la jeune femme savait que son compagnon avait besoin qu'on lui montre qu'il était aimé.

Elle se détacha de lui pour qu'il puisse mettre sa ceinture et en fit autant. Il démarra et quitta le quartier de Lisbon. La route allait être longue et il voulait pouvoir rentrer avant la nuit. Une longue journée les attendait, riche en émotions, mais ils étaient ensemble et cela les aiderait.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

_Sweety 09/01/13_


	19. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**Bonsoir tous le monde.**

**Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui je l'espère vous aura plut.**

**Je vous remercie comme toujours de vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_**Résumé: On pense que le pire arrive toujours aux autres, c'est ce que pensait Lisbon avant aujourd'hui. Elle décide de cacher la vérité à ses amis, mais Jane découvrira tout. Il tentera de son mieux de lui venir en aide, mais cela sera-t-il suffisent?**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon, assise sur une chaise sur la terrasse de la maison de Patrick Jane, sirotait une boisson fraîche. Elle avait de la peinture un peu partout sur les mains, sur ses vêtements, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle venait de passer une bonne partie de la journée à repeindre la maison de Jane, toutes les pièces ou presque car il y en avait trop. Mais plus important encore, elle l'avait aidé à repeindre sa chambre à coucher, celle qu'il avait partagé durant des années avec Angela et sur le mur de laquelle se trouvait l'horrible Smiley. Ça n'avait pas été facile, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais c'était fait et ils pouvaient à présent passer à autre chose.

Jane était dans la maison, rangeant dans des cartons les affaires qui restaient, pas grand-chose. Elle avait voulut lui laisser du temps seul, il en avait besoin après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à repeindre sa chambre, sa main tremblante ne parvenait pas à se poser sur le mur et elle avait donc posé la sienne par-dessus pour le guider. Ils avaient prit leur temps, chacun des larmes dans les yeux aux souvenirs de ce qu'ils effaçaient. Mais ce devait être fait, s'ils voulaient avancer l'esprit libre.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière la jeune femme et elle se retourna pour voir arriver son compagnon, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle sourit lorsqu'il prit place à côté d'elle et elle lui prit la main. Elle se rapprocha de lui, le laissa passer un bras autour de son épaule et y posa sa tête. Elle était bien, elle était heureuse. Le soleil amorçait sa descente un peu plus loin, donnant une couleur rougeâtre au ciel. L'instant aurait put être romantique s'ils ne se trouvaient pas ici, dans cette maison.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre. Lisbon serra la main de Jane dans la sienne, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était encore et toujours là pour lui, tout comme il avait été là pour elle durant tout les mois de sa maladie. Il avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle se sente bien, pour l'aider à ne plus avoir peur, de quoi que ce soit. Et aujourd'hui c'était le cas, elle n'avait plus peur, ni de la mort qu'elle savait loin maintenant, ni d'être seule, car elle ne l'était plus. Il était là, et le resterait longtemps. Pour toujours.

Le mentaliste enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, huma son doux parfum et soupira d'aise avant de la serrer complètement dans ses bras. Il voulait la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, d'avoir été là lorsqu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Lisbon ferma les yeux en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

-" On devrait y aller Teresa" souffla-t-il.

-" Je suis bien dans tes bras, j'ai pas envie de bouger" se plaignit la jeune femme.

-" Mais on ne peut pas rester ici pourtant" rajouta-t-il.

-" Comme tu veux."

Le couple se leva, se tenant toujours la main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lisbon alla ouvrir la voiture tandis que Jane ramassait le peu de cartons contenant ses affaires. Il les plaça dans le coffre, referma et monta derrière le volant. Lisbon était déjà assise et attendait qu'il démarre. Il se faisait déjà bien tard, le trajet jusqu'à Sacramento serait trop fatiguant. Aussi, Jane opta pour trouver une chambre de motel pour la nuit. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'y avait rien à louer dans le coin. Cela ne le découragea pas pour autant. Il prit la direction du centre ville à la recherche de quelque chose de mieux qu'un simple motel sur un bord de route et il trouva un hôtel qui lui sembla exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, se tenant la main, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise et qui ne les dérangeait plus. Avant, Lisbon aurait détesté qu'on la voit montrer son affection comme ça en public, mais maintenant, elle voyait les choses d'une autre manière. Depuis qu'elle avait été malade, depuis qu'elle avait faillit mourir, elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec ce que pouvaient penser les autres, elle se contentait de vivre l'instant présent. La vie lui avait donné une nouvelle chance et elle comptait bien en profiter un maximum. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se présentèrent à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui leur proposa une chambre, la dernière de l'hôtel. Jane la prit, entraîna Lisbon à sa suite et ils trouvèrent rapidement la bonne chambre.

La jeune femme posa le sac que son compagnon avait préparé pour elle, sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient pas fini assez tôt pour rentrer chez elle. Il était vraiment attentionné car elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle en sortit de quoi se laver et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ne ferma pas la porte derrière elle, ça ne la gênait pas que Jane puisse la voir. Elle ôta ses vêtements, entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps fatigué. Elle ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit Jane entrer derrière elle. Il lui entoura la taille et la serra contre lui, embrassant son cou.

-" Merci Teresa" souffla-t-il contre la peau de son cou.

-" De rien Patrick" répondit-elle en se tournant dans ses bras. " Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, il te suffit de le demander."

-" Et si je te dis que maintenant j'ai besoin de toi ?" demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

-" Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?"

-" Ça se pourrait bien."

-" Et quelle est-elle ?"

-" J'ai besoin que tu me sers dans tes bras et que tu restes avec moi, pour le reste de ma vie."

Lisbon se recula légèrement, ancrant son regard dans le sien, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Rester avec lui pour le reste de sa vie, c'était vraiment quelque chose dont elle rêvait. Alors de l'entendre lui dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, cela lui réchauffa le cœur et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle se jeta à son cou, le serra aussi fort que possible contre elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Jane répondit avec joie à son baiser, l'intensifiant même en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de Teresa. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer.

Jane plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sourit et lui caressa la joue. Cette femme était exceptionnelle, elle était la seule à vraiment le comprendre, à vraiment l'aimer tel qu'il était sans vouloir le changer. Elle lui avait apprit à ouvrir son cœur, à accepter de refaire sa vie. Avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle, il n'avait plus besoin de porter ce masque qu'il présentait chaque jour face au monde.

-" Allez, on se lave et on va se coucher" dit alors Lisbon qui commençait vraiment à être fatiguée.

-" Très bien" approuva Jane en attrapant le gel douche et en l'appliquant sur elle.

Ils se lavèrent, se rincèrent et ensuite, Jane sortit de la douche pour attraper des serviettes. Il en enroula une autour de Lisbon, l'embrassa sur la joue en passant et en fit de même pour lui. Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans la chambre, enfilèrent de quoi dormir et se glissèrent dans le lit. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'endormir, la journée avait été fatigante, ils étaient exténués. Lisbon, tout en dormant, se serra contre Jane et l'entoura de ses bras.

**- oooo -**

Des cris et des rires dans le jardin, les enfants jouaient à se courir après. Deux ravissantes petites filles, un petit garçon et un chien tournaient en rond en tentant de s'attraper. Les trois enfants semblaient si heureux, si joyeux, comme si tout allait bien pour eux. On ne pourrait jamais imaginer que leur vie n'était pas si rose qu'ils le laissaient paraître, mais ils savaient parfaitement le cacher. Ils avaient passé tant de mois à pleurer, évitant les regards compatissant des gens, de leurs amis, de leurs proches. Maintenant, après tout ces mois difficiles, ils pouvaient enfin être eux-mêmes, heureux.

Un peu plus loin, une femme berçait un bébé de tout juste quelques mois qui commençait à s'endormir. Elle souriait en voyant les trois petits anges si heureux. Elle avait craint un instant que cette tragédie ne brise leur vie déjà bien difficile, mais ils l'avaient surmonté, se serrant les coudes, tout comme elle et ses frères lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils s'en sortiraient, elle n'en doutait pas.

-" Melody, fait attention à ton frère" recommanda Lisbon en resserrant les bras autour du bébé.

-" J'ai pas fait exprès" se défendit la fillette en aidant son frère à se relever.

-" Je sais ma chérie, mais fait attention, n'oublie pas qu'il a un bras cassé."

-" Je sais maman."

Declan se frotta le pantalon avec sa main valide et se remit à courir tandis que Melody revenait vers sa mère. Elle s'installa sur la chaise, regarda le bébé dormir dans les bras de sa mère et sourit. Elle aimait son petit frère, David était si mignon, il ressemblait tant à Teresa. Parfois, Melody repensait à ce qu'était sa vie avant, au bonheur qu'elle vivait et qui un jour s'était brisé. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était de nouveau heureuse, elle avait de nouveau une famille et elle ferait tout pour la garder.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la tira de ses pensées et elle bondit sur ses pieds pour courir à la rencontre de l'homme qui venait de rentrer à la maison. Il la réceptionna au vol, la décolla du sol et la fit tourner dans les airs. Elle lâcha un rire qui raisonna jusque dans le jardin et les deux autres enfants accoururent pour en profiter aussi. Lisbon les suivit à l'intérieur et sourit en voyant Jane prendre Cassandra dans ses bras. La petite fille de quatre ans, toute blonde, les cheveux bouclés, riait aux éclats tandis que Jane la faisait également tourner dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait avec Melody.

Une fois que tous les enfants eurent fini d'embrasser Jane, Teresa tendit David à Melody qui l'emmena dehors avec les autres et elle se tourna vers le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort contre lui tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent, restant front contre front.

-" Tu as passé une bonne journée ?" Questionna la jeune femme.

-" Pas aussi bonne qui si tu avais été avec moi" souffla-t-il.

-" Dans quelques semaines je pourrais revenir" le rassura Teresa, " le travail me manque plus que je ne le pensais."

-" Et l'équipe a vraiment hâte que tu reviennes" rajouta Jane.

-" Je m'en doute, tu dois les rendre fous."

-" Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es la seule à me canaliser."

-" Oui et bien pour le moment j'ai quatre enfants à canaliser et je voudrais bien un peu d'aide de ta part."

-" Tout de suite madame."

Jane se dirigea vers le jardin, Lisbon sur les talons et observa leurs quatre enfants rire, installés sur une couverture dans l'herbe. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux en les voyant, il se disait que finalement il avait eut de la chance. Il avait perdu une famille, il le regretterait toujours, Angela et Charlotte resteraient toujours dans son cœur. Aujourd'hui il en avait une nouvelle, il avait une femme splendide qui partageait sa vie, il avait un adorable petit garçon qui ressemblait vraiment à Lisbon et trois autres enfants qu'ils avaient adopté après la mort de leur famille un peu plus d'un an avant.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Lisbon et lui vivaient ensemble, ils travaillaient toujours au CBI et étaient heureux. Un peu plus d'un an avant, ils avaient enquêté sur la mort d'un couple, Bill et Gemma Campbell, parents de trois adorables enfants. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé le coupable, un collègue de travail de Bill, jaloux de sa réussite. Les enfants avaient été placés dans un foyer en attendant d'être adoptés, mais personne ne voulait de trois enfants. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec Teresa, ils avaient décidé de les adopter. Teresa avaient vu en eux ses frères et elle lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de les voir être séparer. Quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient vu leur famille s'agrandir avec le petit David. Le couple avait eut peur un instant que cela ne se passe mal avec les trois autres, mais ils avaient été très heureux d'avoir un nouveau petit frère.

Lisbon glissa sa main dans la sienne, il tourna la tête vers elle en lui souriant.

-" Je suis heureux Teresa" lui dit-il. " Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir être si heureux de nouveau et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi."

-" Moi aussi je suis heureuse Patrick" répondit-elle. " Tu m'as aidé dans les moments difficiles, tu m'as soutenue lorsque j'étais malade et tu m'as permis d'avoir la famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé."

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, savourant l'instant magique de voir leur famille si heureuse dans le jardin. Cassandra arriva alors et se jeta dans les jambes de Teresa qui la souleva dans ses bras.

-" Allons rejoindre nos enfants" souffla Patrick en prenant la main de Teresa.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite les enfants dans le jardin, prirent place sur la couverture avec eux et, ensemble, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à rire. Après des années de solitude, des années à se côtoyer sans vraiment voir ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, ils avaient enfin trouvé l'amour. Mais plus que ça, ils avaient trouvé une famille. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourraient plus jamais les rendre triste, le soleil brillait dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était la fin.**

**J'attends comme toujours votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre.**

**Merci encore de m'avoir suivit, malgré le sujet difficile de cette fic.**

**Bonne soirée.**

_Sweety 12/01/13_


End file.
